Bella au Pays des Merveilles
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Dans un club de LA, Bella saoule perd un pari, qui semble truqué et se retrouve assistante de la star Edward Cullen. Mais avec son franc parler, vont ils être attirés ou vivre un enfer?
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de « Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland est une création géniale de Ccon5.**_

_**Lien vers Profil .net/u/1761016/Ccon5**_

_**Lien vers histoire originale .net/s/4741917/1/Bella_in_Wonderland**_

**_Traduction de Lex Lina_**

_**Résumé : Dans une boite de nuit à LA, Bella saoule perd un pari, qui selon elle était truqué, et se retrouve assistante de la nouvelle star montante d'Hollywood, le superbe Edward Cullen. Vont ils résister à l'attraction ou est ce plutôt la guerre qui va être déclarée.**_

**Chapitre 01.**

**BPOV**

Je sors des toilettes sans savoir exactement où je vais. J'aurais pu envoyer un texto à Angela et recevoir une réponse rapidement mais je suis OK avec le fait de me balader un moment. Le fait est que, autant j'adore Angela et Ben, séparément et/ou ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir comme la chandelle avec eux. Ils ont beau insister et dire que ce n'est pas le cas, et je crois de tout mon cœur qu'ils sont heureux de m'avoir près d'eux, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression d'être la troisième roue d'un putain de tricycle.

Je continue à errer dans ce club carrément bondé de LA, essayant de mon mieux d'ignorer les groupes de gens à moitié bourrés. J'aimerais tant être à leur place maintenant. J'ai eu dernièrement quelques, OK peut être plus que quelques, rencontres avec Jose -_Cuarvo_- et Morgan, oh et Jack -_Daniels bien sûr_-, alors je me suis promis que je ne boirais pas ce soir. Même si je commence à pas mal regretter cette décision.

Le truc avec moi , c'est que je déteste être sobre lorsque tout le monde est saoul. Ils semblent trouver tout hilarant alors que je les trouve juste franchement ennuyeux et navrant. Ce n'est peut être pas uniquement le fait qu'ils soient ivres et moi non, mais le fait que chacun d'entre eux semblent être descendu d'un putain de podium... et d'un même ensemble?

Oh, tous ensemble comme ils sont actuellement, deux ou trois par ici, cinq ou six par là, ils ont l'air tout droit sortis d'une pub. Pour quoi me demanderez vous? Ça n'a aucune importance du moment où vous avez des hommes et des femmes splendides dans cette pub, riant à s'en taper le cul par terre et passant un bon moment. Vous avez de l'or, baby, un putain d'or pur.

Bien entendu, toutes ces personnes ressemblent à des mannequins, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils sont. La plupart des habitants de cette ville aspirent à être mannequin, acteur, chanteur ou même une combinaison des trois.

OK, attendez, j'ai l'air plutôt aigrie. Je ne le suis pas. Regardez, je le jure OK. C'est juste que l'ancienne moi, la vieille Bella venue tout droit de Forks, Washington, ne peut rivaliser au même niveau que ces trous du cul. Je ne sais même pas à quel niveau ils sont, mais je suis OK avec ça. Ces mannequins/acteurs/chanteurs sont tous des connards prétentieux avec qui je n'aimerai pas perdre mon temps de toutes les façons.

Alors maintenant que vous êtes probablement convaincus que je suis une sorte de petite conne aigrie, vous vous demandez surement comment j'ai fini ici, à LA, n'est ce pas?

Hé bien, Angela et moi, sommes parties de Forks, puis avons déménagé ici pour aller en cours et être coloc. Histoire qu'aucune de nous ne finisse avec cet inévitable colocataire schizophrène en provenance directe de cette ville de dingue.

Vous connaissez le genre. Cette colocataire qui commence en étant toute gentille et innocente et un jour, vous mangez accidentellement une de ses barres de céréales et elle pète un câble. La chose suivante qui vous arrive est que vous vous retrouvez avec des mèches de cheveux qui manquent à l'appel et qu'elle murmure des chants vaudou dans une langue mystique -_dont vous êtes persuadée qu'elle l'a tiré de son cul_- et se balade avec une poupée plantée d'aiguilles qui vous ressemble d'une manière un peu suspicieuse.

Ouais, ce type de schizo. Passons, retournons à notre histoire.

Je travaille à obtenir mon diplôme en écriture créative mais après quelques années à vivre dans cette putain de ville, ça commence à déteindre sur moi. Tout va à un rythme si rapide ici que je commence à sentir comme si ma propre vie avance d'une manière flippante genre d'un pouce à chaque décennie. Entre l'école et le travail, je commence à me sentir oppressée.

Ne me méprenez pas. J'apprécie mon boulot. Je suis barmaid dans un restaurant du campus, c'est le seul endroit qui vend de l'alcool alors c'est assez populaire. Je me fais un bon salaire, mais j'y suis depuis trois putain d'années, alors vous pouvez comprendre ce que je veux dire par se sentir oppressée pas vrai?

Puis l'école, ben je sais que c'est important et tout mais je ne peux pas dire que si je me trouve devant une meilleure opportunité, je pense que je n'hésiterais pas plus d'une putain de seconde. Et même si je sais que ça sera dur, je peux toujours retourner à l'école. Mais maintenant, ayant vingt et un ans, je n'ai rien qui me retient. Plus tard, lorsque j'aurais des mômes et toute cette merde, je ne serais pas aussi libre que maintenant. Alors avec tout ce poids sur mes épaules, je viens de décider que j'ai une sorte de crise du quart de vie.

Et ça, mesdames et messieurs, c'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel vous me trouvez maintenant. Errant dans cette boite de nuit, frustrée par mon travail, l'école. Perpétuellement en position de troisième roue. Et avec cette stupide promesse que je me suis faite de ne pas boire ce soir. Malin Bella, putain c'est vraiment malin.

_Merde, cet endroit est blindé._

Je commence à me glisser entre les tables hautes et la populace agglutinée autour des cocktails -dieu sait qu'aucun de ses vaniteux bâtards ne seraient prêts à bouger pour me laisser la chance d'avoir la place de passer.

Lorsque j'arrive à me libérer d'un détestable groupe de mecs d'une fraternité quelconque, j'arrive à entrapercevoir un soupçon de la tête d'Angela.

_Je remercie dieu qu'elle soit aussi grande._

Je suis prête à arrêter de vagabonder toute seule, mais je sais que si je continue comme ça, je vais finir avec un verre à la main et un mec sur les bras. Alors je tente vraiment de faire mon chemin jusqu'à Angela. Et comme si je ne suis pas assez maladroite, garder mes yeux sur elle me rends complètement insouciante du monde autour de moi.

J'entends soudain à coté de moi « Tu m'as indiqué le mauvais endroit, trou du'c. ». Puis encore « Et je viens juste de prendre un verre. Laisses moi le descendre et je vous retrouve après...merde ! ». Comme si nous étions synchro, quelqu'un tenant un portable s'écrase sur mon épaule droite; d'une vidant le contenu du dit verre nouvellement acquis directement sur le devant de ma robe nouvellement achetée.

« Bien sûr putain. ». Je m'énerve alors que le choc du liquide glacé s'inscrit dans mon cerveau. Je regarde en bas et commence à frotter mes mains sur le devant de ma robe pour tenter de retirer un peu de la boisson de ce mec. Génial, je commence déjà à sentir comme sa boisson.

_Whisky? Hmmm... bon choix, mais t'es tout de même un connard, connard !_

Je commence à marmonner sous ma barbe. « Purée, est ce que tu as un minimum de conscience? Je me moque si t'es un mannequin/acteur/chanteur ou un putain de remède contre le cancer, tu ne peux pas traiter... ».

Une voix suave, trop suave m'interrompt « Ex mannequin. ».

Je souffle « Excuses moi? ».

_Pour qui il se prend ce mec?_

Je lève ma tête et j'ai ma réponse.

Je reprends depuis le début. Mon cerveau ne fait que répéter. _Putain bien sûr_.

Ce n'est pas qu'un magnifique, et pourtant sans intérêt, citoyen de LA. C'est la nouvelle star montante d'Hollywood. Tu ne peux aller nul part sans voir le visage de ce trou du cul affiché sur tous les bus, panneaux d'affichages, journaux, même sur les t shirts des jeunes filles. Suffit de nommer quelque chose et son visage est dessus. Et maintenant, il est juste en face de moi.

Son visage pourrait être sur la putain de couverture de l'album 'best of' de dieu. Il est magnifique. Il a ce truc rugueux et en même temps échevelé. Quoi? J'y peux rien OK. J'ai toujours eu un truc pour le genre bad boy qui en a rien à foutre des autres. Mais comme le reste du monde évidemment. Pour appuyer mon point de vue, je donnerai Johnny Depp. Et ce mec devant moi est définitivement à placer parmi les meilleurs.

Il a des yeux verts perçants qui trouvent le moyen de ressortir dessous cette pagaille brunâtre et légèrement auburn qui lui sert de cheveux. Il a des traits ciselés et masculin alors qu'il fait aussi gamin débraillé avec ce petit truc si charmant tout droit sorti des enfers qui plait tant.

Il est le héros d'un nouveau film de vampires qui est censé le lancer, lui et le reste du casting relativement inconnu dans une célébrité complète, historique et sans retour en arrière.

_Il se prend pour qui?_

Edward fucking Cullen, voilà qui. Celui qui donne des palpitations aux adolescentes. Jeune, trop jeune, fantasme sexuel pour femmes adultes. Le mec a 22 ans et vit le rêve de tous.

Il met son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et répète. « Ex mannequin. ». Il penche sa tête dans ma direction pour appuyer le 'ex' tout en me flashant un sourire narquois que seul dieu lui même, peut avoir créé un jour où il se sentait extrêmement emplie d'une putain de générosité. Ce mec est vraiment désigné pour être adoré n'est ce pas?

« Désolée. Je réessaie. ». Je plisse mes yeux et réplique. « Je me fous que tu sois un EX mannequin/acteur/chanteur/ ou un putain de remède contre le cancer OU encore la star du plus grand film dans les salles depuis Titanic, tu ne peux pas traiter les gens comme s'ils ne sont que des paillassons. ». Pas aussi fort que je l'aurai voulu, mais faut se rendre compte que j'ai tout de même l'équivalent d'un verre de liquide froid sur ma poitrine.

Il plaide sarcastiquement « ...attendu comme le plus grand film, on ne le saura pas avant le week end d'ouverture dans quelques semaines à partir de maintenant. En croisant les doigts ! ».

Quel connard. Il me relance son sourire en coin. Ce truc est comme une putain d'arme, et il le sait aussi. Le fait qu'il soit si désinvolte, continuant calmement cette conversation stupide alors que je suis saoulée à mort et trempée, m'énerve au possible.

« Peu importe. Hé fais moi une faveur. Creuse et cherche une once de fibre de gentleman dans ton corps et aide moi sur ce coup? » Je lui montre ma robe.

« OK. ». Le sourire radieux qui suit aurait pu impliquer qu'il me tende directement une nouvelle, sèche au possible, robe de cocktail... mais non. À la place, il me tend la serviette qu'il tenait entre sa main et le verre maintenant vide.

« Merci? ». J'hésite à dire ou à poser la question en voyant le morceau de papier de quinze centimètres sur quinze qu'il me tend et que je regarde ensuite ma robe carrément trempée.

« A part si cette serviette provient d'une de ces pubs où juste un petit morceau de papier nettoie toute une putain de maison et aspire en plus la flaque de pisse de Fido sur le sol de la cuisine, ça ne va pas m'aider des masses. ».

Il rit, un sourire sincère s'inscrit sur son visage pour la première fois. Il fait courir sa main dans ses cheveux « Ouais, je suppose que ça n'aide pas vraiment n'est ce pas? ». Il regarde autour de lui et dit « Allez, viens avec moi. ».

Installant son bras sur mes épaules, il me guide. Je suppose que l'on va vers le bar pour récupérer d'autres serviettes, mais à la place je me retrouve dirigée vers le long mur où sont alignées des alcôves avec de petites tables rondes. Chacune faiblement éclairée par un chandelier pendant au dessus.

« Hum... le bar est derrière, par là, vainqueur. ». J'allonge mon cou dans la direction opposée pour indiquer au dessus de son bras.

« Je sais, mais j'ai un service à table ici et il y a tout un tas de serviettes en tissus et d'autres conneries à ma table. Je suppose que ces trucs seront mieux. ».Il fait signe au videur qui tient la corde ouverte pour nous.

_Service à table. Putain, bien sûr._

Il y a cinq minutes de ça, je pouvais à peine me frayer un chemin au travers de la foule compacte et maintenant avec le bras de ce gars autour de moi j'ai l'impression que je pourrais valser dans le putain de Pentagone... et nue de surcroit.

_Est ce bien un terrier de lapin que je vois ?_

_C'est sûr que cela à l'air amusant pour moi._

_Ce lapin, il est délicat et doux lorsqu'ils viennent._

_Alors écoutes audacieux, de courir il faut qu'il te prenne._

**_xoxo_**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 2.**

**BPOV**

Il retire son bras de mon épaule, se penche et se met à déplier quelques serviettes en tissus. Je m'assois sur un divan en velours violet ringard alors qu'il me tend une poignée de serviettes non dépliées.

« Je pense que mon travail s'arrête ici, si j'en fais plus les gens risquent de se méprendre. ». Il me regarde tamponner le tissus humide collé à ma poitrine et rit.

« Ouais. Ça fait quoi.. cinq minutes et j'ai déjà reçu des regards mauvais par la population féminine entière dans la boite... et près d'un quart de la population masculine devrais je rajouter. ». Je roule mes yeux.

« Qu'est ce que je peux dire? Je suis un mec populaire. ». Charmant tas de merde.

En s'asseyant près de moi, il continue « Mais, regardes, je suis désolé. Je ne pense pas avoir eu la chance de te le dire. C'est juste que j'ai eu cette dédicace à faire à Hollywood & Highland qui a finit en retard et mes amis m'ont dit de les retrouver ici. Je me suis dépêché de venir et bien sûr, ils m'ont envoyer un message pour me dire qu'ils ont changé d'endroit, mais je ne le savais pas vu que je ne sais pas me servir de cette merde de téléphone que mon agent m'a donné. Mais dont je dois me servir vu que la compagnie de téléphone me les donne gratuitement tant qu'on me voit avec ou une connerie comme ça. J'ai vraiment besoin de céder et avoir un putain d'assistant, je ne peux pas garder en tête toutes ces conneries mais... ».

« C'est bon. ». J'accepte ses excuses et coupe directement son incessante diatribe. « et oui, oui c'est une terrible, terrible vie que tu as n'est ce pas. Comment fais tu pour t'en sortir sans un assistant? ». Je me moque de lui joyeusement.

« Hé, je ne me plains pas. J'expliquais juste pourquoi je te suis rentré dedans... attends un peu.. tu m'es rentrée dedans. ».

Je me fixe et réfléchis une seconde. Je gardais vraiment mes yeux fixés sur Angela. Et je ne suis pas une personne très gracieuse. Alors, l'accusation de ce gars est une possibilité.

« Oh non monsieur. Bien essayé. Tu es rentré dans mon épaule, ce qui veut dire que j'étais déjà passée devant toi. ».

« OK, je suppose que tu as raison mais tu avais tout de même l'air un peu ailleurs. ».

« Ouais. Ça je le reconnais. ».

« Tu semblais avoir besoin d'un verre, alors tu en as eu un. Putain, tu sembles en avoir besoin d'un maintenant plus que jamais ! ». Il rit en montrant dans quel état je me trouve.

_Oh. comme tu as raison._

« Ben, j'ai juré de ne pas boire ce soir. En plus je n'en ai pas besoin vu que j'en ai déjà descendu un sur ma putain de robe. Puis c'était quoi, un double? ». Je ris à mon tour montrant de ma main les preuves de son méfait.

« Ouais. Je te l'ai dit. Une longue journée. ». Il rit encore « Mais, putain, je suis désolé, est ce que tu vas continuer à me lancer ça dans la tête? ».

Je réponds directement et avec toupet « Est ce que tu vas continuer à en jeter dans la mienne? ».

« Si ça continue à faire en sorte que ta robe colle à tes nichons comme ça, alors ouais surement. » Il se marre.

OK, on se lance des répliques rapidement, joyeusement, mais cette dernière phrase va un peu loin. Ce gars est charmant, sans aucun doute, mais il est de toutes évidences un porc, ou au moins en a la sérieuse orientation. Il est clair qu'il a l'habitude de parler aux filles de cette façon et de les avoir qui tombent à genoux.

« Wow. Classe. Merci pour les serviettes. Je dois y aller maintenant. ». Je commence à me lever.

« Attends... ».

_Ne le fais pas._

Mais je le fais et je baisse mon regard vers lui. Il est penché en avant sur le divan avec ses coudes sur ses genoux. Sa main gauche tient toujours le verre vide alors qu'il est sur la petite table. L'autre main atteint sa tête baissée et court dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je suis désolé. ». Sa tête est toujours baissée, mais il me regarde au travers de ses mèches en désordre et donne l'air d'être honnête sur ses propos.

« Putain d'acteur. ». Je soupire. « Je sais. Et c'est bon, honnêtement. Mais je dois vraiment aller retrouver mes amis. ».

« Ta robe est trempée. Attends encore un peu pour qu'elle sèche? ». C'est une excuse minable pour rester, mais je l'a saisie, et me rassois. Je tente d'être sincère.

« Bien. Mais essaies de ne plus être un nase OK? ».

Il sourit timidement et acquiesce une fois, ayant l'air d'un enfant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Il fait signe, il appelle, il vous invite à entrer._

_Ce jeu troublant du terrier de lapin commence._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Alors... ». Je me rassois près de lui et attends pendant quelques secondes.

« Alors... ». Il me répond en souriant, plus pour m'imiter que pour tenter de couper ce malaise dans lequel je suis. Il semble de nouveau à l'aise.

« Attends. Je pensais que tu devais aller rejoindre tes amis dans un autre endroit? » Je me rappelle de ses propos incohérents.

« Oh...hum... ». Il se traine. Retire son portable de la poche de sa veste. Lorsqu'il s'éclaire, je remarque qu'il n'a pas de nouveau message. « Ils seront aussi bien sans moi. ». son sourire s'efface et il se penche durement contre l'alcôve, levant ses hanches et plaçant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière de jeans.

« Oh. ». C'est tout ce que je dis. Je souhaite avoir plus à dire, pour contrer ces pensées, quelles qu'elles soient, qui ont causés son changement d'humeur mais je ne trouve rien. Je ne connais pas assez bien ce gars.

Il déclare « J'ai besoin d'un verre. ». Il secoue sa tête rapidement comme pour effacer des pensées qui ne sont pas bienvenue. Il secoue son doigt joyeusement dans ma direction « Tu m'as volé le mien. ». Il a à peine levé sa main en l'air, et un instant après, une serveuse arrive en se dépêchant à notre table.

« OK, t'en prends un pour toi, mais je ne... » Je suis coupée par la petite serveuse blonde qui saute devant nous.

« Edward, j'ai cru que tu étais parti ! J'étais si triste. ». Elle fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que ça sera cette fois mon cœur? ». Ouais, elle est définitivement le genre mannequin/actrice/serveuse-jusqu'à-ce-que-je-me-démarque.

« On va tenter un autre Jack et coca, merci Jessica. ». Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Elle me demande « Et pour vous? ». Je m'apprêtais à dire 'rien merci', mais je marque une pause lorsque je rencontre ses yeux. Son visage m'a surprise.

Elle a un sourire amical, du genre à-votre-service, fixé bien en place, mais elle a un sourcil arqué et ses yeux me jaugent. Et c'est là que ça me frappe, elle a du me voir un million de fois par semaine. Enfin, non pas moi, Bella Swan, mais moi, la touche prise au hasard qu'Edward a choisi pour la nuit. Il est notoirement célibataire dans les journaux, mais tout le monde sait que le gars n'est assurément pas seul.

Je prends son regard comme une menace, comme si elle est convaincue qu'elle est la seule fille constante dans sa vie. Je l'emmerde. Allez buvons.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Et avec ça, c'est fait. Elle a basculé dans le trou._

_Où est ce qu'elle a finit? Elle ne sais vraiment pas._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 03.**

**BPOV**

« Un Gin tonic s'il vous plait... oh et heu, Jennifer? C'est ça? J'aimerai une tranche de citron vert avec ça. Merci. ». Et je lui relance ce faux sourire en plastique droit dans sa tête.

« C'est JESSICA !». Elle accentue chaque syllabe comme si j'étais une incapable.

Elle replace son regard vers Edward, lui fait un clin d'œil et dit « Je reviens toute suite avec tout ça. ». Elle fait demi tour, la seule chose restant d'elle est l'aura de des longs cheveux blonds suspendus dans l'air alors qu'elle traverse la foule.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. ». Je peux sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Sa voix vient de derrière moi, et je me tourne pour me rendre compte qu'il s'est penché en arrière dans l'alcôve et qu'il a étendu ses bras sur le dossier nonchalamment.

Je fais l'idiote « Fais quoi? ». Je sais qu'il parle du fait que je l'ai appelée par le mauvais prénom mais j'espérais qu'il avait raté cet échange. C'est gamin de ma part, mais ces putains de mannequin/acteur/chanteur/spécialiste des fusées me mettent hors de moi. Je les déteste vraiment. Il sourit en connaissance de cause et ne fait que secouer la tête.

On discute tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Jessica nous apportent nos boissons.

Il porte un toast « à... ce soir, et la débauche alcoolique qui est sûre de suivre. ». Puis lève son verre avec un sourcil arqué.

Je concède « A cette soirée. Mais il n'y aura pas de débauche alcoolique. ».

Il sourit et écrase son verre contre le mien. Le liquide clair qui est dans mon verre et le sombre qui est dans le sien se rencontrent dans l'air et se mélangent. On rit tout en apportant les verres à nos lèvres, je suis persuadée de l'avoir entendu dire « On verra ça. » avant qu'il se mette à boire.

Nos yeux restent fixés sur le bord de nos verres alors que nous prenons tous les deux une longue gorgée. Je sens une étincelle courir le long de ma colonne. Qui, ou plutôt, qu'est ce qu'est ce gars?

C'est étrange, à chaque fois qu'on atteint le fond de nos verres respectifs, cette chère et tendre Jessica est là directement avec des verres pleins.

Au bout du numéro trois ou du quatrième, je me pose la question à voix haute, peut être légèrement inarticulée, sur le montant de l'addition à cette allure. Edward répond en souriant « Je ne paie pas mon cœur. ». Ça peut être pris pour de l'arrogance, mais ce n'est pas voulu. C'est simplement la vérité. Sa vérité, mais la stricte vérité tout de même. Putain de célébrités.

Je décide d'envoyer un texto à Angela, ça fait un moment que je suis censée la retrouver et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je trouve drôle le fait que j'avais décidé de la retrouver à tout prix pour ne pas finir avec un verre et un mec, alors que là ce sont le verre et le mec qui m'ont trouvée. Putain bien sûr.

Je lui dis de passer une bonne nuit avec Ben, que j'ai trouvé un amusement de mon coté et que je la retrouverais dans notre appart plus tard.

Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, puis elle ne me croirait même pas si j'essayais. Le film qu'il a fait est tiré d'une série de quatre livres, qu'Angela a lu, tous sans exception, et deux fois en plus. En fait sur le chemin pour aller dans ce club, elle a dit, de manière bien excitée, qu'Edward est souvent photographié sortant de ce type de boites et que peut être elle arriverait à en avoir un aperçu. Ouais putain, elle me croirait carrément pas. Je ricane à l'idée.

Il me demande en riant « Quoi? ».

_Pourquoi est ce que tout est si drôle?_

Oh ouais. On doit en être au sixième verre maintenant. Tout est drôle à ce niveau. Par pour les gens sobres en tout cas. Oh non. On en a déjà parlé, rappelez vous? Mais je ne fais plus parti de ce groupe là et non maintenant je glousse comme les filles que je déteste tant.

« Je viens de me rappeler qu'en venant ici, mon amie m'a dit qu'elle espérait te voir ou encore savoir que tu étais dans le même endroit que nous. Et me voilà assise là. ». Je secoue ma tête incrédule.

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi ne va t il pas retrouver ses amis? Il était près de la porte en plus. Pourquoi m'as t il demandé de rester? Est ce qu'il pense que j'allais céder ou quelque chose comme ça? À ce stade, il semble comme une réelle possibilité mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je dois remettre ce gars à sa place.

« Je suis juste un mec normal tu sais. ». Il porte le verre à ses lèvres. Putain, ces lèvres. Alors qu'il ne fait que prendre une gorgée, mon état d'ébriété fait que je suis carrément aux aguets de petites choses comme ça. Ça me chauffe sérieusement.

« ...dit la star de cinéma qui a toutes les paires d'yeux féminins collées sur son derrière. ». Je finis sa phrase pour lui, genre un mec normal.

Il rit « N'oublies pas qu'il y a des mecs aussi. ».

« Les mecs ont laissés tomber lorsqu'ils t'ont vu t'assoir ici avec moi! ».

« Aww ! » Il se tient le cœur comme si c'était douloureux.

Je l'engueule joyeusement « Putain d'acteurs. ».

« Mais sérieusement. ». Il continue « Les gens pensent que je suis ce gamin, qui court dans tout Hollywood comme si c'était mon propre terrain de jeu. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça. Je prends mon taf au sérieux, de la même façon qu'eux. J'apprécie peut être de sortir le soir mais je fais toujours ce que je suis censé faire le lendemain. Toujours. Bien sûr mon taf a pas mal d'autres avantages, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Les gens me voient de la façon qu'ils le choisissent. ». Il hausse les épaules et prend une nouvelle gorgée.

Je ris « T'es sérieux là? ».

Il semble confus « Complètement. ».

« Écoutes Edward. Je comprends que peut être tu n'apprécies pas le fait que les gens te voient de cette façon, mais ne fais pas croire que si on retire ça de l'équation tu serais un mec normal. ».

Je marque une pause. Il continue à m'écouter.

« Les mecs normaux n'ont pas André, le putain de géant, qui leur ouvre l'accès aux zones exclusives VIP dans les boites. Ils n'ont pas des mecs qui attendent le moindre de tes mouvements pour rappliquer et exécuter ce que tu demandes. ».

Je prends son poignet et relève son bras. Le mouvement est directement capté par le regard de la petite Jessica et elle fait littéralement trois sauts vers nous. Vous savez, cette façon dont les chiens sautent partout lorsque tu prétends que tu vas lui jeter son jouet alors qu'il n'a pas quitter ta main.

Je continue, en secouant la tête devant l'absurdité du truc avec Jessica. « Ils n'ont pas des dédicaces à Hollywood & Highland, ils n'ont pas de portables gratos, ni ce boulot si difficile de savoir si oui ou non ils veulent un assistant personnel... putain, je ferais n'importe quoi juste pour être l'assistante de quelqu'un comme toi, alors imaginer que j'en ai un ! ». Je lève mes mains d'un air dramatique, essayant d'alléger mes propos. Je ne veux pas l'offenser non plus.

Il secoue sa main devant moi, m'indiquant d'arrêter. « OK, j'ai compris, mais arrêtes tout de suite sur les merdes gratuites, le coté VIP et toutes ces conneries. Moi... ». Il tapote ses mains contre son torse ferme. Pas trop musclé, mais juste assez pour être...

_Ahhhh ! Concentres toi Bella !_

« … je suis un mec normal. Ouais, j'apprécie tout ça. Je l'admet. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en ai besoin. ».

Je le taquine gentiment. « T'en aurais pas besoin hein? Et qui envisage d'avoir un assistant personnel? ».

« OK, mais ça j'en ai sérieusement besoin ! ». Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne une machine à laver, ça fait qu'aucun de mes vêtements n'a été lavé depuis des semaines. J'ai une amende pour ma voiture et je ne sais pas comment faire pour la payer. Et j'ai toute une longue liste de rendez vous, de séances photos, réunions, interviews radio et télé, peu importe, où je suis censé me montrer à l'heure et je ne sais pas par où commencer. ».

Ce commentaire sur le besoin d'un assistant lui prend pas mal de temps et il rentre exactement dans le personnage qu'il essaie de me convaincre qu'il n'est pas. Mais, je préfère laisser glisser, car il est visiblement sérieux. Putain de célébrités.

« Alors prends en un. Les studios, ou ton agent, ou un ami, ou quelqu'un, peut te brancher avec un assistant. ». Je me penche pour prendre son verre, prends une gorgée et le repose.

Il sourit et secoue sa tête.

« Quoi ? Le mien est vide. ». Je tente un sourire timide et hausse les épaules.

Il acquiesce comme s'il était impressionné et continue « Mon agent m'en a déjà proposé, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui m'est donné par lui, ou par les studios, ont une sorte d'arrière pensée planquée quelque part. Comme pour le téléphone. Et j'ai peur que cet assistant finisse par travailler pour rendre les studios heureux et non pas vraiment pour moi. Je sais pas... ». Il s'interrompt faisant comme si ce qu'il dit n'est pas important, alors que je peux le voir, pour lui, ça l'est.

« Non, je comprends. Ça a du sens. Surtout dans cette ville, tu ne sais jamais qui te veux pour toi et qui te veux pour ce que tu as à offrir. Je veux dire, je ne suis même pas une putain de star et je dois gérer avec ce genre de merde dans mon propre boulot. ». De temps en temps, j'ai des étudiants qui viennent dans le bar, faisant comme si nous étions liés car nous avons eu, genre un cours ensemble en première année, tout ça pour tenter futilement d'avoir une putain de boisson gratuite.

« Ouais Exactement ! ». Il hoche la tête de haut en bas, encore et encore. La quantité plus que copieuse d'alcool que nous avons eu prend définitivement le dessus. « Qu'est ce que tu fais d'ailleurs? ». Il finit son verre et le pose près du mien.

Je me sens timide soudainement. Je suis là, avec cette putain de célébrité et qui suis je ? Bella Swan, barmaid extraordinaire. Allant nul part, ne faisant rien de sa pauvre et triste petite vie.

« Je... hum... suis barmaid dans un restaurant de mon campus. ». Je ne vais pas mentir, et en plus je n'en ai pas réellement envie. L'alcool nous laisse voir nos vrais cotés alors je continues sur ce chemin.

Il me dit super excité « C'est trop cool, j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à être barmaid, comme un vrai pro tu vois? ». Il bouge ses mains dans les airs comme s'il jonglait avec des bouteilles et les rattrapait derrière son dos.

_Un vrai gamin._

Je ris et secoues ma tête. Malgré qu'il soit la star montante du moment, de temps en temps, j'arrive à apercevoir un soupçon de ce mec normal qu'il clamait être plus tôt. Et pour être honnête, il est vraiment attachant.

« Ouais, mais le resto est sur le campus, et la plupart des étudiants n'ont pas une grande connaissance des boissons, alors ils s'en tiennent principalement à la bière, au vin et à quelques mélanges de boissons. ». Je lui montre, comme exemple, nos verres, maintenant vides, devant nous.

Je lui demande d'une voix rauque et arrogante « Attends une minute ! Pourquoi, par George, nos verres sont vides? ».

_Putain Bella, t'es défoncée !_

Mon cerveau me réprimande déjà. Parler avec des accents et des voix bizarres est un signe révélateur de mon état.

Il se marre « J'en ai pas une putain d'idée. Jennifer, une autre tournée s'il te plait ! ». Il l'appelle en levant son bras. Il le bouge comme s'il faisait un rodéo et elle se précipite vers nous. Je commence à rire comme une hystérique.

Il explose « Quoi? Je ne suis peut être pas barmaid bébé, mais je connais le signal pour une autre putain de tournée ! ».

J'arrive à hoqueter « C'est pas ça !... tu viens de l'appeler Jennifer ! ». On éclate de rire. Ce fameux rire d'ivrogne hystérique. Débauche nous voilà.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après que Jessica, nouvellement rebaptisée Jennifer à son plus grand mépris, nous ramène nos verres et retire les verres vides, on retourne sur nos rails.

« OK, alors t'es barmaid. Sympa. Tu dis ça comme si tu avais honte ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est un boulot normale pour quelqu'un de notre age. ».

Je ne lui ai jamais dit mon age, mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas resté avec moi s'il pensait que j'étais trop loin de son age. Je sais qu'il a 22 ans. Ça fait bizarre de savoir autant de choses sur lui, qu'il ne m'a pas dit lui même, alors qu'il ne connait rien sur moi.

« Je ne suis pas plus honteuse que j'en suis blasée. J'ai besoin de changement. Je pense même faire une demande pour un stage dans une société de production ou un truc dans le genre. Ce n'est pas dans le même sens de ce que je veux vraiment faire mais je pense que quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant serait bon pour moi. En plus, cette ville a cette façon de t'entrainer dans ce système. ». Je lui sors tout ça en faisant tournoyer la paille de mon nouveau verre.

Il me demande avec une voix intéressée « Tu veux dire comme être assistante? ».

« Je pense qu'ils vont me balancer au service courrier ou un truc du genre mais merci de penser aussi grandement de moi ! ».

« Nan, je suis sérieux. C'est un travail de chien de toutes les façons. Aller chercher des cafés et des trucs comme ça. Puis tu dois juste tenir les agendas et d'autres petites choses. ».

Je le chahute un peu « Non, je suis surement capable de le faire, mais ils ne vont pas me placer là dès le début. Ou au moins à personne d'important. Depuis combien de temps n'es tu pas allé dans le vrai monde Cullen? ».

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux « Deviens mon assistante. ».

Je ris.

Il plisse ses yeux, et me dit super excité.

« Je suis sérieux. J'en ai besoin d'une. Méchamment. Tu peux le gérer, j'en suis sûre. En plus, tu me tiendras à l'écart des ennuis. ». On peut dire qu'il est à fond dans l'idée.

Ma première pensée est que ce mec ne pourra jamais avoir une assistante personnelle qui aurait au moins dix, et je dirais même 20 ans, d'écart avec lui, pour des raisons évidentes. Il est totalement craquant. Mais en repensant rapidement à la soirée, mon cœur se brise un peu. Même s'il flirte, il est simplement ivre et il ne semble pas être intéressé de cette façon. On a juste appris à se connaître. Il pense vraiment que je peux le faire, et semble sûr que rien n'arrivera entre nous. Je dois l'admettre, mon égo vient de prendre une claque.

Je rétorque « Je ne travaille pas pour ton putain de cul, désolé Cullen. ». Je prends une gorgée.

Il crie au dessus de son épaule « Jessica ! » mais il continue à me regarder.

« Je vais te dire un truc... » Il se retourne, pour voir Jessica approcher, et refixe son regard sur moi « … on va parier là dessus. ».

Je cri « Quoi? »... Il ne peut pas être sérieux.. pas sur ça. L'offre de boulot, le pari, rien de tout ça. Pas vrai?

« Jessica, chérie. ». Ses yeux glissent vers moi malicieusement puis retournent vers elle. Il tente évidemment de la charmer, alors qu'il n'a pas besoin d'autant d'effort. Cette fille semble prête à tirer sur un mec de sang froid si il lui demandait. « Penses à un nombre entre un jusqu'à... » Il me regarde pour que je complète.

« Un million. ». Je réponds rapidement. Je ne compte pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« Allez sois réaliste. ». Il en serait boudeur.

« D'accord. Cinquante. ».

« … Hé c'est trop bas. ».

« Putain, Cullen ! Cent... heureux ? ». Attendez une minute, je viens de choisir ce nombre où on vient de m'obliger à le faire?

« Extrêmement. ». Un sourire s'affiche et grandit rapidement sur tout son visage.

« C'est ridicule, je ne compte pas parier là dessus. Je ne peux pas être ton assistante. Je n'y connais rien. ». Je préfère lui signaler car je réalise qu'il est sur le point de continuer.

« Je t'ai dit que c'est facile. Maintenant, choisis un nombre, quiconque est le plus proche gagne. ». Il marque une pause, sentant mon hésitation. « Quoi? Me dis pas que tu as peur d'un petit pari? ». Il glisse sa main, de haut en bas de ma cuisse. Ce trou du cul me provoque... et me chauffe.

« Putain ! T'as un nombre en tête Jennifer? ».

Elle me lance un mauvais regard « Oui et c'est Jessica. ».

A ma décharge, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès du tout cette fois. Je suis tellement prise dans le petit pari de ce gars, totalement déchirée, Edward vient de poser sa main sur ma cuisse, ses séduisants yeux émeraudes qui plongent dans les miens, et lui qui l'appelle Jennifer tout à l'heure, ne m'aident en rien. Les deux prénoms ont été dit tellement souvent dans la soirée, que j'ai du mal à me rappeler lequel est le bon.

« OK, alors écris le sur une serviette en papier ou autre chose, je ne voudrais pas que vous trichiez. ». Je montre la table.

Edward se marre, amusé que me rende compte que cette fille tricherait pour lui à tout prix et qu'en plus je participe à son petit jeu. Putain, pourquoi je fais ça d'ailleurs?

_Oh oui, parce que tu es incapable de dire non à un pari quand t'es ivre putain ! Stupide Bella._

Et en plus ce mec est vraiment très persuasif.

Jessica se plaint à ma requête mais écrit quelque chose. Je tourne tout mon corps vers lui « Alors quels sont les enjeux? ».

« Si je gagne tu es à moi. ».

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. J'ai bien compris ça. Pour combien de temps? ».

Il réfléchit une seconde « Douze mois. Ça me ferait toute une période de tournage, jusqu'à la première du film de vampire numéro dos. On peut négocier le tarif plus tard. » Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je bafouille « Cochon. ». même si mes joues rouges me trahissent. Et son sourire le prouve. Il continue.

« Et bien sûr, tu es invitée à rester plus longtemps si ça te dis. ». Ses sourcils dansent de haut en bas comme si c'était une offre super généreuse.

« OK, peu importe. ». Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails car, je ne pense pas continuer dans cette idée ridicule. « Et si je gagne? ».

« Hé bien, que veux tu? ». Le coin de sa bouche se relève légèrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le double sens de sa question. Et par son comportement, son regard et ses putains de lèvres, je pense qu'il l'emploie dans les deux sens lui aussi. Mais c'est bien sûr, si je suis d'accord pour accepter. Ce qui est le cas, c'est quasi certain, mais je dois rester concentrée. J'ai un pari à gagner.

« Si je gagne... ». Je fais une pause. J'ai aucune idée. Je connais à peine ce mec, alors qu'est ce que je peux lui demander? Mon cerveau intoxiqué et chaud comme la braise me hurle.

_Sexe !_

Ouais ouais. Mais putain, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait que j'admette que j'ai envie de lui. Non, ça doit être quelque chose de difficile pour lui. Alors j'opte pour quelque chose d'embarrassant.

« Alors, j'ai pu entendre que tu as une tendance à faire des demandes aux filles... ». Je le dis doucement. Je souris et ses yeux s'élargissent. « … Alors, si je gagne, toi, Monsieur L'éternel Célibataire, tu dois aller voir le DJ, demander un micro et de la lumière. Puis tu déclares ton amour éternel pour moi, clamer que je t'appartient, ensuite te mettre sur un genou et me faire une demande devant toute la salle. ».

Je sais que ça peut sembler gamin mais je ne peux penser à rien d'autre. Ce n'est rien de sérieux ou d'endommageant. Ça reste une situation légère mais est juste assez pour lui planter une bonne épine dans le pied.

Il se marre à ma demande et répond « Douze mois de servitude contre une simple déclaration d'un amour de type inflexible et Je-ne-peux-vivre-sans-toi? Suivi par une demande en mariage à en briser le cœur? Sûr, pourquoi pas. Je pense que j'ai déjà deux mariages de prévus la semaine prochaine de toutes les façons. Alors c'est réglé? ». Il me tend sa main droite.

Je la regarde une seconde, repensant à quoi je risque de m'engager, laissant ma vie de coté, enfin, uniquement s'il est vraiment sérieux à propos de tout ça. Ce que je commence à réaliser qu'il l'est surement.

Je connais à peine ce gars, et même si je dois l'admettre, c'est clair qu'il est gentil, chaud, charmant au possible, mais il peut être aussi un putain de porc. Et j'ai déjà pu le constater par moi même.

J'ai aussi l'école et le travail à penser. Et même si j'ai dit plus tôt que je balancerais tout pour quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant, je n'aurais jamais, même en un million d'années, pensé que ça arriverait.

Bien sur, je me suis enflammée, mais qui ne le fait pas quand il parle de manière hypothétique? Mais maintenant, l'univers entier me rattrape sur mes conneries et c'est le moment de vérité.

Je retire mon regard de sa main tendue pour le fixer dans ses yeux verts foncés. Je claque ma main dans la sienne, hoche la tête et dis.

« Pari tenu ! ».

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Idiote, Idiote Petite fille._

_En bas tu files, en bas tu vrilles._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 04.**

**BPOV**

Un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage. « OK, les femmes d'abord. ». Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air calculateur.

« Cinquante ! » Je crie ça souriante. Ça me donne normalement cinquante pour cent de chance d'être proche de ce qu'elle a choisi. Et je peux dire, par le regard de Jessica, que je suis définitivement proche.

_Ah ah Bingo !_

Edward me dit en hochant la tête « Malin. ». Puis il se penche vers moi, hors de porté des oreilles de Jessica, et ajoute « … Mais pas assez malin. ».

Je vois un regard vicieux passer rapidement dans ses yeux et ses lèvres se plissent pour faire ce stupide demi sourire. Et là je sais que j'ai perdu. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'en sais assez pour croire qu'il sait quand utiliser ce putain d'air satisfait.

« Soixante neuf. ». Il lance ça avec légèreté, par dessus son épaule, à Jessica, qui reste la bouche grande ouverte. Il soutient mon regard, levant un sourcil.

_Ce bâtard est sûr de lui._

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu as trouvé directement ! Comment le savais tu? ». Et cette pauvre fille est vraiment incrédule. Elle pose la serviette sur la table basse et la fait glisser vers nous. Le soixante neuf tourne mainte et mainte fois, se moquant, comme une putain de claque dans la gueule.

Il feint l'étonnement « J'ai juste de la chance, je pense ! ». Il se joue de sa stupéfaction mais continue à me regarder directement et je sais ce que ça veut dire.

Il ne dit pas qu'il est chanceux d'avoir choisi ce putain de numéro, mais plutôt pour ce qu'il vient de gagner. Douze mois de tortures ensemble. Tortures, de toutes les façons possibles qu'il ne sert à rien de compter. Je vais simplement devenir son esclave. Mais passer autant de temps avec ce mec, qui sera mon patron, va être le plus grand tourment sexuel de ma vie. Putain.

Il renvoie Jessica, pour qu'elle aille trouver une bouteille de Cristal, car il a quelque chose à fêter

_Sérieusement du Cristal? Putain de célébrités._

« Écoutes Edward. Je ne sais pas si tu me prends pour un quelconque cas qui mérite la charité, ou un truc du genre, mais... ».

« Stop. OK. Arrêtes. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une assistante et tu as besoin d'un putain de changement dans ta vie. Tu l'as mentionné rapidement tout à l'heure mais je peux voir dans tes yeux au combien tu le désires. Tu veux quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui vienne et te sortes de là. Ça ne va pas être que du glamour et toute cette merde, mais ça sera définitivement une expérience. Et je suis un putain de mec excitant. ». Et il finit son discours avec un putain de beau sourire sur son visage.

Je ne réponds pas. Pour son bien, il ne vaut mieux pas. On est tout les deux complètement ivres et je sais qu'il va regretter tout ce truc. Pas juste le pari, mais toute cette putain de nuit à être assis et à discuter avec moi. Je me mords la lèvre et baisse mes yeux pour regarder mes genoux.

« Putain. D'accord. Si tu détestes autant l'idée alors laisses tomber et pars. ». Il regarde ailleurs, et fait un geste vers la foule. Je peux voir qu'il est offensé. Mais ce n'était pas mon but du tout. Mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre que je lui fais une faveur, pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas après les huit ou neuf... putain soyons honnête, les mille verres et la bouteille de Cristal dans le sang. Il ne peut pas le voir, et avec ce que je me suis pris moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à résister de la façon qu'il le faudrait. Alors je laisse tomber. Je gueule.

« OK, D'accord. Fais péter le champagne ! ». Mon enthousiasme sonne un peu faux. Je lance mes mains en l'air et finis tout bas « … ou quoi qu'ils en disent. ».

Jessica revient peu après avec une énorme bouteille et deux flutes à champagne. On s'occupe de la bouteille jusqu'à ce que le club annonce sa fermeture. Alors que tout le monde commence à partir, j'attrape mon sac et tente de me lever mais suis renvoyée dans l'alcôve par deux mains sur mes hanches.

« Pas si vite chérie. ». Je retombe dans l'alcôve plus dramatiquement que nécessaire vu mon sévère état d'ébriété. Son bras droit est coincé entre le divan et mes hanches. Mais il ne le retire pas.

« Je préfère attendre un peu avant de partir, les paparazzi partent, généralement, après que les lieux ont l'air totalement vides. ». Il dit cela d'une manière simple, comme si ça allait de soi, et une expression distante sur le visage. Apparemment, il ne s'accommode pas encore de cette nouvelle vie qu'il a acquis si rapidement, n'est ce pas?

« C'est bon, maintenant, on peut prendre soin de nos affaires. ».

Il ne regardait qu'en direction de la sortie mais en entendant mes mots, il tourne doucement sa tête pour me faire face. Je ne voulais pas que ça ait une telle connotation sexuelle mais apparemment, lui, c'est ce qu'il a compris. Putain de mec. Alors je joues le jeu. Ce petit bâtard insolent le mérite.

Je me tourne vers le fond de l'alcôve et m'assois sur mes genoux, je lui fait directement face. Je place mes mains sur ses épaules et le pousse fortement contre le dossier du divan. Je laisse courir mes mains sur son torse. Mon dieu... c'est incroyable. Il est mince, pas trop musclé et son torse est lisse et dur.

Je glisse mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches et dois me pencher vers lui pour pouvoir atteindre l'autre coté. Mon visage est maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien, et je peux sentir son souffle sur moi. Il ne bouge pas un muscle mais, ses yeux aux paupières lourdes restent sur moi.

La boite est pratiquement vide maintenant et le personnel, voyant que Monsieur. Putain de Cullen est toujours à sa table, nous laisse une certaine intimité en restant hors de notre champ.

Je glisse mes mains autour du bas de son dos. Putain, c'est une de mes faiblesses lorsqu'il s'agit de mecs. Mais je continues ma mission. Mes mains avancent sur son cul et je presse légèrement avec mes doigts. Ses yeux me questionnent momentanément, mais il répond de lui même en levant légèrement ses hanches pour moi.

D'un geste rapide, je retire son téléphone de sa poche arrière et souris « Merci ! ». Je me retire brusquement. Quelle putain d'allumeuse je suis. Oh et alors.. il le mérite.

« Allumeuse ! ». Il répète mes pensées. Il passe sa main sur son visage, essayant de se sortir de sa torpeur.

Je continues à sourire et lui dis « Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Mais regardes, je mets mon numéro dedans et l'appelle. Ainsi tu as le mien et j'aurais le tien. Alors tu m'appelleras si tu en éprouves le besoin et je ferais de même. Marché conclu? ». Ce discours est navrant. Ne me jugez pas, je donne mon numéro au nouveau sex-symbol d'Hollywood.

« Oh, prête à faire de nouvelles _affaires_ ce soir, pas vrai? ». Il me chauffe, regagnant son sang froid et la position dominante qu'il a eu tout au long de la nuit.

« Nan. Alors que je n'ai fait qu'un pari ce soir, il a changé toute une année de ma vie, alors, je pense que je vais faire l'impasse, merci bien. ». Je finis de taper mon numéro, appuies sur envoi et sens mon portable vibrer dans mon sac.

« OK, alors je suppose qu'on y est...? ». On se relève.

Il me sourit et dit « Nous devons nous revoir rapidement pour discuter de tes responsabilités. ».

Je regarde, dans ma stupeur éthylique, lorsqu'il se penche pour prendre son Jack-Coca, ses longs et souples doigts s'étendre autour du bord large. Il reste près de deux centimètres de liquide dans le verre. Il le fait tourner et l'apporte à ses lèvres. Penchant sa tête, il verse le liquide sombre dans sa bouche. La liqueur se répand un peu en dehors du bord, dans l'espace laissé libre entre son pouce et son index. Il ferme les yeux durant la seconde qui lui faut pour vider le verre.

_Bon dieu que c'était chaud !_

Il repose le verre, cherche dans sa poche arrière avec l'autre main, et jète un tas de billets sur la table. Je panique. Il disait qu'il n'avais pas à payer ! Je ne compte pas lui laisser payer ma part mais en même temps je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez pour la couvrir. Je me suis forcée à prendre assez pour le taxi, le vestiaire et un petit extra. C'était ma façon de me bloquer dans mon idée de rester sobre. Bon là, j'en suis à un million de kilomètres Putain bien sûr. Il remarque mon expression.

Il marmonne « Non, Non... ». Il a toujours la boisson dans sa bouche. Il bouge sa tête rapidement pour dissiper mon, apparente, hypothèse infondée. Il déglutit, se donnant l'opportunité de continuer.

« C'est juste un pourboire. C'est sur que je ne paie pas, mais l'équipe de service se démène toujours pour moi. En plus, je le dois à Jessica, et grandement. ». Il me dit ça tout en mâchouillant les glaçons. Un sourire narquois bien apparent lors de son commentaire sur Jessica.

Je me moquerai bien de lui, mais je laisse glisser. Il cherche dans la poche de sa veste pour y retirer un paquet de cigarettes. Il le tape plusieurs fois dans sa paume et donne un petit coup sur l'ouverture. C'est là qu'il utilise ses lèvres, oui, ses putains de lèvres parfaites, pour retirer une cigarette de son paquet qu'il tient d'une main. L'autre main effleurant le bas de mon dos, alors qu'il me sourit en me disant « On y va? ». Il bouge sa main qui enserre le petit paquet vers la sortie. La cigarette danse sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il parle.

Tout en m'escortant hors du club, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil en arrière

Est ce que tout ça à réellement eu lieu?

Je regarde l'alcôve une dernière fois et la range dans ma mémoire. Je regarde la table et remarque, non pas un, mais plus surement deux ou trois, voire même un tas de Ben putain de Franklin froissés (_Nota :ce sont des billets de cent dollars_) près des verres vides, de la bouteille de champ vide, des serviettes chiffonnées, des pailles tordues -_Edward préfère boire directement au verre-_ et des flaques faites par les glaçons.

Il tente de regagner mon attention « Alors, si on parlait de tes missions... ».

Il compte pas laisser tomber c'est ça?

Il me regarde de coté avec un petit air diabolique alors qu'on avance dans le froid. Il retire sa main de mon derrière pour allumer sa cigarette.

« Très bien. Je ne me bats plus avec toi. Il est tard et je suppose que tu ne fais rien très tôt à part si tu es obligé, alors... Canter's Deli vers quinze heures demain? ».

« Parfait. Je pars à New York le jour suivant. Je serai parti quelques jours, alors je te donnerai le topo demain. Et ces quelques jours, où je serai absent, te permettront d'avoir le temps de l'apprendre et de... ».

« Putain mais où sont tous les taxis? ». Je le coupe. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Puis je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas un seul taxi jaune en vue.

Il dit machinalement « Oh merde ouais. Ils ont tendance à partir lorsqu'ils pensent que la boite est fermée. ». Retirant la cigarette de sa bouche, la tient entre ses doigts et expire loin de moi. Je regarde la fumée faire des volutes dans l'air froid. Je frissonne et entoure mes bras sur mon corps, même si on est en dans le sud de la Californie, à deux heure du matin, il fait un putain de froid.

Il regarde autour de lui, la rue est relativement désolée, se retourne et me lance « Regardes, je sais qu'il gèle mais je crois qu'on doit marcher. ».

Je le regarde comme le dingue qu'il est. Il rit, remet la cigarette dans sa bouche, fait glisser sa veste et bouge pour la placer sur mes épaules.

« Oh mon dieu non ! Je ne peux pas prendre ta veste! ». C'est super gentil de sa part mais je ne peux accepter.

« Tu vas te les geler! ». Il repousse la veste vers moi, la cigarette rougeoyante dansant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elles bougent.

« C'est ma putain de faute si j'ai pas pris de veste. S'il te plait, remets là. Ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude de vivre avec un temps comme celui là. ». Ça me fait penser tendrement à Forks.

« Alors tu as vécue sous un temps froid? Mais tu es tout de même toute fine et il va geler dans pas longtemps. ». Il me fixe, s'attendant à ce que j'abandonne. Ce n'est pas le cas. Alors il secoue sa tête et la remet. Il tend sa main droite pour retrouver sa cigarette et enfonce sa main gauche profondément dans sa poche de veste.

« Edward, Je vis à Santa Monica, ce n'est absolument pas possible que... ».

« C'est Sunset Boulevard Chérie. Si on marche un bloc ou deux, on va trouver un taxi. Ne te prends pas ta jolie petite tête. ».

Alors on marche. Putain ce que je me les gèles. Et juste quand je me disais que j'aurai mieux fait d'accepter la veste. Je me retrouve enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Il a trouvé un compromis. Il est, techniquement, toujours dedans, mais, avec la main gauche dans la poche et le devant non attaché, il atteint mon épaule et me couvre bien à l'intérieur. Mon bras droit, instinctivement, s'enroule autour de sa taille svelte et je me sens instantanément réchauffée.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il étend la veste sur moi, et je ne dis rien en retour. Il sait que je le remercie, alors pas besoin de déranger le confortable silence de la nuit avec des mots inutiles.

On continue à marcher. De temps en temps, il prend sa cigarette, et la descend à mes lèvres et me laisse prendre une bouffée. La chose la plus étrange est que je ne fume pas. Enfin, pas depuis que j'étais une stupide adolescente je-sais-tout, mais c'est quelque chose que l'on partage. Ce qui est agréable. Et aussi... ça fait que ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres Comment pourrais je résister? À sa troisième tentative, je l'ai prise de sa main, pris une bouffée, me redresse et la place dans sa bouche, cette fois, ce sont mes doigts qui sont contre ses lèvres.

Bine trop tôt, la lumière brillante d'un taxi se découpe dans la nuit, et se glisse devant nous, lorsqu'Edward lève sa main en l'air. À ce moment, j'aurai été contente de marcher tout du long jusqu'à la maison, enveloppée dans sa veste avec lui, mais je sais que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Je retire mon bras de sa taille alors qu'il se penche pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il roucoule avant de fermer la porte.

« On se voit demain _assistante_. ». Il tapote le toit du taxi, une ou deux fois, et je suis partie.

Je ne sais pas si on se dirige dans la même direction mais je suis contente que l'on ai pris des taxis séparés. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'éclaircir les idées et putain de penser un peu. Toute cette nuit, j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un monde alternatif où tout était en accès VIP et l'alcool gratuit.

Tout en l'acceptant comme réalité, je me rappelle ce que va être ma vie ces douze prochains mois. Mon cœur rate un battement, au même moment où mon estomac se retourne.

_Comment ce putain de mannequin... attendez... cet ex mannequin /acteur /chanteur /briseur de cœur m'a entrainé là dedans?_

La réponse est facile. Il a usé de ses charmes, putain d'acteurs... eeeeeet je suis à 99% sûre que j'ai été victime d'une escroquerie en jouant à ce putain de jeu truqué nommé Choisi-un-nombre. Soixante neuf ?

_Vraiment Jennifer?... Jessica... arrgh... quel que soit ton nom !_

Toute la nuit j'ai pensé que j'étais trop intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans la merde qu'il me servait et de le relancer, mais en fait, il savait ce qu'il faisait depuis le début.

_Putain de merde. Bien sûr qu'il le savait._

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 0_5._**

**Serveur Quelconque au Canter's Deli POV**

_**15h00**_

Purée, cette petite brune qui vient de s'assoir à la table dix huit est chaude. Mais elle a deux menus devant elle, j'espère qu'elle ne rencontre pas un gars. Merde. Elle a les cheveux détachés, une jolie petite robe et un maquillage parfait... elle essaie, définitivement, d'impressionner quelqu'un.

_**15h36**_

Elle passe son temps à vérifier son téléphone. Il doit être en retard. Quel connard.

_**16h02**_

Purée, si c'est un gars qu'elle attend, il a intérêt à lui apporter des fleurs... et à se trouver un garde du corps. Elle semble prête à tuer quelqu'un.

_**16h17**_

Elle est passée devant moi comme une tornade et se dirige vers la porte principale. Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre de ce qu'elle marmonnait est « Ce n'était même pas ma putain d'idée en plus... ». Son odeur de fraise me frappe.

**BPOV**

Je suis livide en sortant du parking pour aller en direction de Fairfax. Ce trou du cul m'a fait un plan. Putain, je suis furieuse. C'est LUI qui insiste pour tout ce projet, et il daigne pas se montrer? Je me sens trop conne. Il aurait pu appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et autant j'aimerai dire que j'ai résisté et que j'ai refusé de l'appeler, la vérité est que j'ai essayé. Mais il a bloqué son téléphone ainsi même lorsqu'il appelle quelqu'un son numéro n'apparait pas. Putain de célébrités.

Je me dis de me calmer et de prendre ça comme un signe. « Tu ne voulais même pas réellement faire ce boulot , rappelles toi Bella ? ». Et en fait c'est vrai. Mais une fois que je me suis réveillée ce matin, et que je me suis fait une raison, je me suis un peu excitée sur l'idée. Putain.

J'ai besoin d'évacuer et de laisser mon esprit se remettre de toute cette merde qui a eu lieu. Ces dernières 24 heures, n'étaient pas ma vie. J'appelle Renée. Elle me dit qu'elle et Phil sont à New York pour quelques matchs. Je décide qu'un changement complet de décor tombe à pic alors je prends un billet d'avion et pars la nuit même.

C'est génial de les voir et après quelques jours, je me sens mieux. Renée ne me pose pas beaucoup de questions au sujet de mon arrivée soudaine et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Même si tout ce truc avec Edward me fait encore super chier, j'en suis sortie, enfin presque. Je vais bien tant que je continue simplement à vivre ma vie. Je ne peux pas encore supporter tout ce qui peut m'y faire penser.

Renée me dépose à l'aéroport JFK, après les quelques temps passés avec eux. Je lui fait un gros câlin, l'embrasse et lui dit que je lui téléphonerai bientôt. J'avais oublié combien j'aime passer du temps avec ma mère. Elle et moi sommes incroyablement différentes, c'est pourquoi c'est si rafraichissant de la voir.

J'arrive à la porte d'embarquement avec une heure d'avance, alors je lis un livre que j'ai acheté ici, à New York. La lecture a tendance à absorber toute mon attention, et avant même que je m'en rende compte, l'embarquement commence. Bien sûr, les premières classes sont appelées en priorité. _Putain de connards riches_. Et peu après, le reste des passagers et moi suivons.

Je pose mon sac dans le compartiment au dessus de ma tête, et fait mon chemin jusqu'à mon siège. Me préparant pour les calmes et ennuyeuses prochaines heures, je me blottis dans le fauteuil, m'appuyant confortablement contre le mur et ouvre mon livre sur mes genoux.

« Hé bien. Regardez qui est là. ». Ça vient de l'aile. Cette voix lisse et onctueuse.

Je tourne ma tête rapidement. Putain bien sur. C'est lui.

Je demande incrédule, mes yeux se plissant sombrement « Qu'est ce que tu fais là putain? ».

« Je t'ai dit que je partais pour New York durant quelques jours, tu te rappelles? Quelle genre d'assistante vas tu être si tu n'es même pas capable de te souvenir de ça? Je viens de finir avec Leno et maintenant je retourne à LA. Et toi que fais tu là? ». Edward parle tranquillement alors que les gens tentent de passer autour de lui. Ils sont saoulés qu'il soit dans le passage. Il en est complétement inconscient. Putain de célébrités.

« Je... hum... ma mère... je suis venue lui rendre visite quelques jours... ». Je suis trop choquée et là je dois passer pour une idiote. C'est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir, ou même que je voudrais voir.

Il me demande bien sarcastique « Oh comme c'est gentil et comment va la maman chérie? ». Il s'assoit dans le siège près du mien et glisse son sac en dessous.

J'explose et ferme mon livre violemment « Oh putain non. Il n'y a pas moyen que ce soit ton siège ! ».

Sans un mot il se lève, regarde attentivement le numéro inscrit sur la tête du fauteuil et tapote dessus « 12B? Oh si, c'est précisément ma place. ». Putain d'acteur.

Il secoue son billet devant moi comme un appât. Je tente de l'attraper furieusement, il n'y a pas moyen que ce soit sa place. Après que ma main ai fouetter l'air plusieurs fois, il écarte le billet et le place rapidement dans son pantalon. Il me regarde et sourit « Tu le veux toujours? ». Il lève un sourcil. Mais quel putain de trou du cul.

« Pas. Du. Tout. ». Je marque bien la ponctuation entre chaque mot. « Assis toi si tu veux. Mais merde, n'espère pas une quelconque conversation plaisante. J'ouvre mon livre avec force et fixe mon regard dessus.

« Oh là là, quelqu'un est fâché. ». Il s'installe de tout son poids dans son siège.

Je me tourne vers lui. « Est ce que t'es dérangé? Tu m'as mis un plan au Canter's Deli il y a quelques jours de ça ! C'est quoi que tu me disais ce soir là?... '_J'apprécie peut être de sortir le soir mais je fais toujours ce que je suis censé faire le lendemain_.' toujours? Putain de merde ! Alors pourquoi aurais je envie d'être assise et de parler avec toi? Durant plusieurs heures en plus? Je préfère encore me balancer de l'avion. ».

« Calme toi l'énervée, merde, et arrêtes d'être aussi dramatique. Tu ne préfèrerais pas mourir que d'être assise et parler avec moi. ». Il se moque et appuie sur son siège pour le descendre.

Je lâche « Tu ne dois pas faire ça tant qu'on n'a pas décollé. ».

« Purée, je peux faire tout ce que je veux. ». Il repose sa sublime tête contre le repose tête et ferme ses yeux.

Je veux le frapper. Et pas par frustration sexuelle comme lorsque deux personnes se battent vicieusement et après un instant s'embrassent fougueusement. Non j'ai juste envie de gifler ce gars.

« Non, Edward, tu ne peux pas. Ce monde n'est pas ton jouet. Et pourquoi n'es tu pas en première classe d'ailleurs? Tu n'es pas encore une assez grande star? ». Je finis avec un sourire moqueur et je vois ses yeux se plisser pour me regarder.

« Je préfère m'encanailler. Tu sais être avec vous les gens ordinaires. ». Il me renvoie le sourire moqueur.

C'est alors qu'une hôtesse passe « Excusez moi madame ! ». Je crie presque, lançant mon bras devant la tête d'Edward.

Elle me demande gentiment « Oui ma chérie? ».

« Est ce que je pourrais avoir un autre siège. Peut importe le siège, ça sera bon. J'aimerais vraiment plutôt que... » Je suis coupée par le cri le plus perçant que vous n'avez jamais entendu de votre vie. Les puits les plus profonds de l'enfer n'auraient pas fait mieux.

L'hôtesse flanche, s'arrête un instant et répond. « Ce vol est complet ma chérie, je suis désolée. Et le seul siège disponible que j'ai vu est situé directement à coté de …. ça. ». Un regard plein de remord s'inscrit sur son visage.

Edward est témoin de notre échange avec un faux enthousiasme et après avoir entendu la dernière partie, il se tourne vers moi avec un air stupide et faussement outré. Un pure délice danse dans ses yeux. Trou du cul. Il sait que je n'ai aucune chance d'aller ailleurs.

Je soupire « OK d'accord, merci quand même. ».

« Est ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous mademoiselle? ».

« En fait oui. ». Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit. « Pourriez vous insister auprès de cet homme là, de relever son siège. Je suis absolument terrifiée par l'avion et je ne me sentirais pas bien tant qu'il ne suit pas toutes les règles. ». Je mens. Je sais que c'est mesquin de ma part, mais Edward va gagner un round, alors je veux en gagner un moi aussi.

Je continues donc sur ma lancée « Oh et pourriez vous aussi contrôler son billet. Je suis presque sûre que ce n'est pas son siège. ». OK, là je sais que je suis vraiment mesquine, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous. Je suis plus qu'en colère pour le plan au Canter's Deli et ça m'énerve encore plus de voir qu'il ne semble pas avoir une once de regret à ce sujet.

« Allez Edward, montres ton billet à la gentille dame. ». Je souris poliment et jette un œil à son entre jambe. Il semble troublé un moment mais elle répond rapidement.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire ma chérie, il peut s'assoir où il en a envie. ». Elle dit quoi la dinde? Je sais qu'il est canon mais merde, il n'est pas si important. Elle se tourne vers Edward. « Mais elle a raison pour le siège, vous pouvez l'incliner dès que nous aurons décollé, d'accord?. ». Elle tapote le siège, soupire et repart dans le couloir vers un homme qui essaie de faire entrer un sac de sport d'au moins 90 kilos dans le compartiment au dessus des sièges.

Edward remet le siège dans sa position initiale à contre cœur et Je lui sourit. Mais aussitôt que l'on décolle, il le penche et me fait un énorme sourire. Putain de gamin.

Il commence ensuite à me saouler sur le livre que je suis en train de lire, sur comment va la santé de ma mère, sur les notes que j'ai eu vu que le semestre s'est terminé cette semaine, et toutes ces choses dont je sais qu'il n'en a rien à battre. Moi qui pensais que ce serait un vol calme et ennuyeux.

Je grogne « S'il te plait dégages. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

« Je préfère rester confortablement ici en fait. ». Je sais que je la rends dingue. Je me sentirais presque mal, presque, mais c'est tellement drôle.

« D'accord. Alors laisses moi passer. ». elle commence à détacher sa ceinture.

« Pas moyen mon cœur. ». Je place ma main sur les siennes pour tenter de l'arrêter. « et l'indication de garder sa ceinture attachée est encore éclairée. ». Je lui montre le symbole brillant. « Et on doit suivre toutes les règles pas vrai? ». Je lui souris, lui balançant ses propos. Je n'aurai pas fait mieux si je l'avais planifié.

« Putain bien sûr. ». Elle dégage ses mains de sous la mienne et s'affaisse dans son siège. Elle ouvre violemment son livre et le regarde presque méchamment.

Même si elle me tuerait pour y avoir penser, elle est adorable lorsqu'elle est toute remontée. Son petit visage pique un fard. Sa lèvre inférieure déjà rebondie est accentuée par la colère. Ses yeux, d'une couleur de chocolat sombre s'embrasent. La façon dont elle croise les jambes pour taper du pied impatiemment, et lorsqu'elle balance ses cheveux noisettes par dessus son épaule. Tout ça est carrément hypnotique.

Après que je décide que je l'ai assez torturée pour le moment, je retire un livre de mon sac. Je remarque qu'elle me regarde et secoue sa tête, comme si elle était surprise que je sache lire.

« Accordes moi ça . Merde. ». Je roule des yeux et ouvre la page de garde. Une heure passe. Mais depuis dix minutes environ, je remarque qu'elle n'a pas tourné une seule page. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour savoir ce qui l'a dérange, même si une fois que c'est sorti, j'aurai préféré qu'il n'en soit rien.

Elle me demande calmement, regardant toujours sa page « Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu? ».

Je porte mon regard dans le hublot, vers le ciel sombre, et reste silencieux au moins une minute. Après qu'elle ai mentionner le Canter's Deli tout à l'heure, je me suis senti mal. J'avais espéré qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée ce jour là. Surtout que je suis celui qui insistait sur le boulot d'assistante. Soudainement, elle atteint le hublot et descend violemment le cache m'interrompant dans ma vue et mon raisonnement. Purée, elle est remontée.

Je tente d'alléger l'atmosphère « Tu veux la dramatique excuse de mon chien qui est mourant ou la triste et merdique vérité? ».

Elle me répond maussade « Celle que tu penses que je mérites. ». Elle ferme son livre, repose ses mains doucement sur la couverture et continue à la regarder. Purée, cette fille sait comment tirer mes cordes sensibles.

Bien sûr, elle mérite la vérité, même si elle est pathétique et me fait passer pour un loser irresponsable. « J'étais défoncé au possible et j'ai dormi jusqu'à 16h. Lorsque je me suis réveillé et que je m'en suis rendu compte, je me suis senti mal. J'ai attrapé mon portable pour t'appeler et j'ai réalisé que je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton prénom durant toute la nuit et que je n'avais aucun moyen de l'avoir. ». Je ris jaune après ma confession. C'est tellement pathétique que s'en est embarrassant.

Elle murmure « Je suis restée assise là, toute seule, pendant plus d'une heure. ». Ses yeux fixent toujours ce putain de livre. Le fait qu'elle refuse de me regarder me brise honnêtement le cœur. Même si le fait de regarder dans ses yeux plein d'âme aurait été surement bien pire.

Je soupire et dis d'une voix basse mais significative « Putain. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. ». Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient mais ma main se dirige vers les siennes durant une seconde mais je redirige rapidement sa route et la passe profondément dans mes cheveux.

Elle soupire « Je sais que tu l'es. Et c'est bon, je m'en moque maintenant. Je suppose. Mais je te rappelle que j'ai laissé mon numéro dans ton répertoire. ».

Je lui rappelle en souriant « Tu sais que je suis incompétent quand il s'agit de ce truc. ».

« Oui, mais les appels récents, sérieusement Edward? C'est du sens commun. ». Elle finit par laisser tomber et rit un peu.

« Est ce que tu veux y réfléchir? ». Je lui demande mais l'humour a disparu de ma voix. Même si elle ne dit rien sur le fait d'annuler notre accord, j'ai su dès le moment où elle s'est tenu près de moi qu'elle compte considérer ça comme nul et non avenue putain. Et je ne la blâme pas.

« Edward, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée et... ».

« S'il te plait. Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai besoin de ça. ». La sincérité coule dans chacun de mes mots. Putain j'ai l'air pathétique. « Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, penses de cette façon. Si j'avais une assistante pour me rappeler de me lever le cul et d'aller au Canter's Deli, je serais venu ce jour là. ».

Elle répond finalement « Bien. Je vais même relever ton niveau. Non seulement j'aurais sorti ton cul navrant du lit mais en plus j'aurais guéri ta gueule de bois comme ça. ». Elle claque ses doigts devant mon nez. Mon dieu, qu'elle est adorable lorsqu'elle est joyeuse. Je dois me rappeler de la garder dans cette humeur. La dinde folle qui blablatait tout à l'heure était marrante et assez attractive, mais honnêtement ce coté de sa personnalité me fait super peur.

« Alors, s'il te plait, éclaires moi. Vu comme je bois, j'en ai besoin, méchamment. ».

Elle me dit d'un air confidentiel « Une fille de mon dortoir m'a donné cette recette et c'est incroyable. _**(Nota : c'est une recette fictive ! si vous tentez le coup, c'est à vos risques et périls !)**_ Tu mélanges en quantités égales de la boisson énergétique Mountain Blast Bleue, du jus de tomate, du jus d'orange et des glaçons. Tu descends ça et tu finis directement avec un peu de jus de cornichon. Mais ça doit être bu dans la minute sinon ça ne marche pas. ».

« Putain mais c'est dégueu. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire boire ça. ». Je plisse mon nez de dégout.

Elle rit, secouant sa tête « Tu dis ça maintenant, mais attends de voir... ».

Elle se blottit entre le mur et son siège. Apparemment, notre conversation est terminée et je dois admettre que c'est mignon de la voir faire la paix, ou au moins d'essayer.

Elle comate rapidement, et je sais que ça fait flippant au possible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder plusieurs fois. Elle semble si paisible et adorable. Elle commence à marmonner de façon incohérente et c'est bien plus que divertissant. Je peux jurer avoir entendu mon prénom mais peut être que je suis juste paranoïaque.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'hôtesse de tout à l'heure fait son chemin vers nous. Lauren est son prénom en fait. Les studios m'envoient toujours sur les même compagnies aériennes et je commence à connaître les équipes présentes.

Elle pousse un chariot avec de la nourriture et des boissons. Avec son commentaire sur le fait que je sois autorisé à m'assoir où je le désire, je suis un peu inquiet de ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire pour mon repas.

Elle finit d'aider les personnes qui sont de l'autre coté de notre rangée et commence à nous parler avant de regarder dans notre direction. « Que voulez vous boire avec votre... ». Elle se calme dès qu'elle voit la fille endormie près de moi.

Je bouge son genou avec le mien et je m'éclaircie un peu la gorge, en souriant. Elle se relève d'un coup.

« Hein...attends.. quoi? Désolée? ». Elle essaie de se remettre dans le bain, mais il est évident qu'elle était complètement dans le gaze.

Lauren l'informe « Je demandais juste qu'elle est la boisson que vous désirez avec votre repas? ».

Elle répond « De l'eau merci. ». Un magnifique et brillant rose colore ses joues alors qu'elle essuie le coin de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

Lauren lui tend une petite bouteille en même temps qu'un plat en plastique contenant des lasagnes. Ça a l'air dégoutant.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se tourne vers moi. « Monsieur Cullen, je ne suis pas sûre du plat que vous désirez vu que votre billet est techniquement... ».

« Les lasagnes me vont, merci Lauren. Merci. ». Je la coupe rapidement et attrape un des plateaux.

On mange en silence. Je ne la regarde pas de peur qu'elle me demande quelque chose au sujet de ma conversation étrange avec Lauren. Alors qu'on finit nos plateaux, elle me demande simplement. « Tu la connais? ».

« Hein? ». Ça fait plusieurs minutes que nous n'avons pas parlé et je ne suis pas sûr de quoi elle parle.

« L'hôtesse.. tu l'as appelée Lauren. ».

_Merde._

« ...Hum... c'est sur son badge. ». C'est tout ce que je trouve à répondre alors que je prends la dernière bouchée de cette dégoutante excuse de nourriture dans ma bouche.

_Bien joué Edward._

Plus tard, cette stupide Lauren vient pour récupérer les plateaux. Elle commence à me tendre une putain de serviette chaude et je l'ai pratiquement rejetée en silence. Elle n'a toujours pas compris putain ! Le petit rat de bibliothèque, à coté de moi, se tourne, puis retourne à son livre, une fois qu'elle a tendu son plateau. Et je souhaite vraiment qu'elle n'a pas remarqué l'incident avec la serviette. Un moment passe, et j'ai ma réponse.

« Alors, tu as vraiment un billet en première classe pas vrai? ». Elle ne lève pas les yeux de sa page. Je peux voir qu'elle n'attend pas réellement une réponse. « Putain de célébrités. ». Elle soupire mais je vois un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer, elles sont parfaites. Légèrement boudeuses, mais pas de cette fausse manière et je peux facilement les imaginer, monter et descendre le long de ma...

_Argh ! Edward arrêtes !_

Je secoues ma tête pour essayer d'évacuer ces idées qui m'embarrasseraient rapidement et durement.

Il y a quelques turbulences alors qu'on entame la descente vers LA et je constate qu'elle écarte son livre sur le coté. Sa respiration est faible et beaucoup trop rapide. Si la fille ne se calme pas, elle risque de vomir partout putain. Et je pense qu'elle me visera. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera super embarrassée, je sais que je le serais. Ses mains attrapent les accoudoirs si fortement, que ses articulations deviennent blanches et je peux voir ses tendons tendus au maximum. Je place instinctivement ma main sur la sienne pour tenter de la calmer un peu.

Elle se tend immédiatement. Putain, je n'arrange pas les choses. Je ne me retire pas pour autant. Je commence à frotter mon pouce en petits cercles sur la tendre peau sur le dos de sa main et elle se calme doucement. Une ou deux minutes après, les roues heurtent et crissent, lorsqu'elles touchent le sol. Elle ferme ses yeux et retourne sa main. Nos doigts se retrouvent entrelacés immédiatement. Elle me serre la main, jusqu'au moment où l'avion finit sa course. Je la serre un peu plus pour la rassurer et la relâche doucement.

Elle me regarde avec un léger fard et me sourit timidement pour me remercier. Je souris et hoche la tête en retour.

C'est exactement lorsque je l'ai prise silencieusement dans ma veste. Aucune communication verbale est nécessaire, c'est simplement de la compréhension. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, c'est quoi ce bordel? Je ne montre que très rarement autant d'affection aux femmes avec lesquelles j'obtiens des faveurs. Mais cette fille ne représente rien pour moi et je suis là, à faire des actes galants, et à me montrer gentleman lorsqu'elle a froid ou nauséeuse.

Je me lève pour ouvrir le compartiment à bagages, et comme si elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, de son siège, elle me sort « Au fait, je sais que tu as truqué le pari. Soixante neuf? Sérieusement? ». Ses yeux scrutent les miens mais il y a de l'espièglerie dans sa voix.

Je descends un sac, lui montre et elle acquiesce. Je me penche pour lui donner et réponds en souriant. « J'en viens à adorer Jessica et son petit esprit prévisible et cochon. ». En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça. Mais connaissant Jessica depuis un moment maintenant, j'aurai parier sur ma vie qu'elle est assez cochonne pour choisir ce nombre sans même y réfléchir. Je retire mon sac de sous le siège et le passe au dessus de ma tête.

Elle finit par se lever, étirant ses bras et ses jambes. Elle regarde autour d'elle et balance « Ce n'était pas un vol complet ! ». Elle me regarde méchamment avec ses mains fermement posées sur ses hanches. Ce féroce petit chaton agit comme si elle allait devenir hystérique. « Mais.. Comment?... Pourquoi?... ». Même si elle semble contrariée, je peux voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. Je ris et hausse mes épaules.

Apparemment, elle n'a pas encore compris. Ce qui honnêtement me surprends. Elle est rusée et m'a eu sur des choses assez rapidement que je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Comme lorsque j'ai prononcé le prénom de Lauren ou le fait que j'ai un billet en première classe.

Elle avance et me pousse pour passer. Je lui laisse un peu de temps pour jubiler puis je pousse son épaule avec la main pour l'envoyer dans une des allées. Je ris et passe devant elle. Elle grimpe derrière moi, piaffant sur mes épaules et poussant mon sac d'un coté à l'autre, sans jamais abandonner.

Lorsque l'on arrive au niveau de la porte, les hôtesses et les pilotes sont alignés pour dire leur phrase d'usage 'Merci de voler avec notre compagnie, au revoir.'.

On dit au revoir à chacun et on atteint Lauren. Je lui tends la main, secoue la sienne, lui disant merci et laissant un bon tas de billets.

« Ahhh. C'est quoi ce bordel ! ». J'entends derrière moi. Putain, elle a remarqué.

« C'est pour avoir dit que le vol était plein n'est ce pas? ». Elle se plaint. « Vous aviez planifié ça tous les deux !... tu la connais ! ». Tout devient clair pour elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je lui explique simplement.

« Je t'ai vu attendre à l'embarquement. Tu étais tellement prise dans ton livre que tu ne m'as pas remarqué. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit plan et Lauren, généreusement, m'a aidé. ».

Elle se tourne vers Lauren choquée. Lauren sourit « Désolée chérie, mais ce que veut Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen l'obtient. ». J'en rougis intérieurement.

« Ouais, je commence à m'en rendre compte. ». Ses yeux se plissent joyeusement vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de me marrer. Elle se tourne vers Lauren et continue « Mais, tout de même, nous les filles, on doit rester soudées ! En plus, il n'est même pas si terrible ! ». Elle roule ses yeux et passe devant moi.

Alors qu'on continue à sortir de l'avion, j'entends Lauren dire « Oh que si, il l'est. ». Ça me fait rougir pour de bon, ce que personne, et tant mieux, n'a pu remarquer.

On passe les portes automatiques nous conduisant vers l'extérieur avant qu'on dise autre chose. Nous marchons simplement l'un à coté de l'autre, confortables et silencieux.

Elle se moque « Tu sais comment m'appeler maintenant. ». Je la vois regarder le trottoir où une voiture rouge merdique attends dans la zone réservée aux arrêts courts. Putain, les studios ont envoyés une voiture pour moi, vu que le voyage est considéré comme du business. Je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas sur cette merde.

« Oui, je sais maintenant. Merci beaucoup. ». Je réponds tout de même à sa question condescendante sur mon habilité à me servir de mon téléphone.

Elle me demande mal à l'aise. « D'accord, alors, hum, je te parle bientôt? ». On peut dire qu'elle ne sais exactement comment dire au revoir. Et honnêtement je ne sais pas non plus. Est ce qu'on se prend dans les bras? Non ça serait un peu trop personnel. On se secoue les mains? Nan, trop professionnel. Et maintenant qu'il y a des photographes qui se pointent, elle semble réellement être désireuse d'en finir.

Je souris et lui dis, tout en avançant vers la portière ouverte à mon intention. « Je t'appelle demain ainsi nous pourrons commencer, assistante. ».

« Putain de célébrités. ». Elle lève ses yeux au ciel en voyant le manège devant elle mais n'insiste pas. « OK d'accord. Appelles moi demain. ». Elle se tourne vers la voiture merdique plus bas sur le trottoir.

« Au fait Edward?... ». Je me tourne vers elle rapidement en réponse. « Je me moque que tu m'appelles assistante... mais mon prénom est Bella. ».

Le plus grand des sourires s'affiche sur mon visage et j'acquiesce en appréciant le geste.

O0o0o0o0o0o

_Et dans le monde du lapin, elle jaillit._

_Serait ce l'enfer ou le paradis ?_

O0o0o0o0o0o

_**à demain !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 6.**

_**3 mois plus tard...**_

**BPOV**

« Putain où est ta carte d'embarquement Cullen? ». Je commence à m'impatienter.

_Vraiment Edward? Vraiment?_

Il répond en farfouillant dans ses poches de veste et de pantalon « Je sais pas... merde, Bella, t'es sûre que tu ne l'as pas? ».

« Non, je te l'ai donné lorsque tu devais la présenter au point de contrôle. Tu ne me l'as jamais rendue. ». Je l'ai rencontré dans l'avion cette fois là, mais apparemment, monter dans un avion est déjà un total cauchemar avec ce mec.

« Je l'ai probablement posé quelque part lorsque j'ai dû remettre mes chaussures, d'ailleurs putain, pourquoi est ce qu'ils nous font retirer nos putain de pompes? ». Il continue à se tapoter.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous ont fait retirer nos chaussures Edward mais regardes, tu pourras pas monter dans ce putain d'avion si tu n'as pas ce truc, et je vais en Oregon, avec ou sans toi. Mais je ne pense pas que les directeurs des studios seront ravis si je me montre sans leur star bien aimée. ».

« Calmes toi. Laisses moi voir. ». Il s'arrête, pose son sac sur le sol et s'agenouille pour farfouiller dedans. Il semble irrité. Il déteste lorsque je fais des remarques sarcastiques sur le fait qu'il soit célèbre mais putain Edward, c'est pas un secret.

En fait, il y a quelques minutes de ça, une pauvre fille s'est presque étouffée avec son Cinnabon rien qu'à sa vue. Et il aurait oublié le tas de paparazzi que l'on a laissé à la sécurité? C'est pas un putain de secret. Désolée chéri.

Il dézippe les poches et cherche parmi les merdes au fond de son sac. Finalement, il en ressort un bout de papier chiffonné. « Trouvé ! ». Il est aussi heureux qu'un gamin qui aurait trouvé un billet d'un dollar dans la poche d'un vieux jeans.

« Bien. Maintenant donnes moi ça. Crétin. ».Je lui arrache le papier quand il se relève et nous continuons à marcher. « Je jure devant dieu que je ne sais pas comment tu as pu survivre sans moi durant tout ce temps. ». Je dis ça tout en rangeant le papier précieusement dans mon emploi du temps spécial Edward.

Il sourit « Honnêtement, je ne le sais pas non plus. ». Il attire ma tête contre son torse et embrasse mon front. Ça a l'air tendre pour quiconque aurait jeter un coup d'œil, mais sur au moins cinq autres longueurs, il me garde la tête bloquée, le corps dans une position étrange pour marcher près de lui.

« OK, ça suffit. ». Je retire ma tête de son emprise, ennuyée. Je me penche et lui retire de sur la tête, ce béret noir stupide qu'il aime tant.

Il se plaint « Belllaaaa. ». Ses cheveux partent dans toutes les directions, mais en pire, si vous pouvez imaginer. Je jette le bonnet miteux sur son torse. Putain de bébé.

« On va jusqu'à notre porte, et une fois installés, j'irai te chercher quelque chose à manger d'accord? ». Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable.

« OK Maman. ». Il répond d'un ton monocorde tout en replaçant son chapeau, couvrant ce bordel de cheveux que je déteste aimer autant. Il agit comme un enfant grincheux avec qui personne ne veut jouer.

C'est vraiment stupéfiant. Ce mec est tout. Il est un grade A, froid- comme- de- la- glace, au top des putains de listes VIP, bouge- cette- putain- de- corde- parceque- je- veux- passer, il fait partie de la royauté d'Hollywood. Mais en fait, parfois durant ces trois derniers mois, il est plus souvent un petit gamin pleurnichard. Voici Edward Cullen, le visage le plus sexy d'Hollywood, qui boude comme un môme parce que je ne veux pas jouer avec lui, lorsqu'il me bloque la tête, et qu'il déteste quand je lui vole son chapeau.

Il me dit tranquillement « Ça va aller Bella. ». Il marche à coté de moi mais sans me regarder. Il est passé du rôle d'enfant à celui de parent en moins de deux secondes. Je ne réponds pas ni même le questionne. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire.

Depuis des semaines maintenant, l'anxiété me gagne. Je suis inquiète de passer pour une idiote devant ses amis et collègues qui sont en Oregon. Mes responsabilités sont sur le point d'être multipliée de manière exponentielle et étant assistante que depuis trois mois, je suis inquiète de ne pas être capable de tout gérer.

Je n'ai pas exprimé mes craintes à Edward. Il a déjà assez à s'inquiéter avec les prises qui arrivent et tout le reste mais il semble manifestement avoir remarqué. Alors je suis là, stressée au maximum et impatiente envers lui, ce qui n'est pas juste du tout, et c'est lui qui me rassure. Le con a définitivement ses moments.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les trois premiers mois ont été faciles. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est plutôt du baby sitting que je fais avec le gars. Il y a toute la partie personnelle... prendre soin du pressing, être sûre que ses factures soient payées dans les temps, remplir les stocks de son frigo- jamais- assez- grand avec des Hot pockets. Même si j'essaie de le faire manger plus sainement que des merdes comme ça. Le truc est, que si je vais vraiment faire que ça, je veux le faire correctement et réussir à faire quelques améliorations dans sa vie.

De temps en temps, je le conduis lui et ses amis dans des boites. Certaines fois, je reste et me tiens au bar, d'autres nuits je repars, vaque à mes occupations et me repointe quand il est temps de ramener son cul ivre à la maison. Bien sûr, il y a toujours la bimbo occasionnelle qui l'accompagne chez lui, je m'y attendais, si je dois être complètement honnête. D'ailleurs, on peut aussi rajouter quelques rencontres matinales gênantes au possible avec quelques unes d'entre elles.

Un de ces accidents malencontreux, et particulièrement exquis, a eu lieu un matin lorsque je suis rentrée de moi même dans son appartement. Maintenant, alors qu'il m'a donné la clé, j'hésite beaucoup avant de l'utiliser. Je ne veux pas envahir son espace ou un truc comme ça. Mais la vérité est que ce mec est dehors si souvent, et je fais constamment des voyages dans toute la ville pour lui que ça devient un tracas d'orchestrer les rendez vous chez lui.

Alors, il insiste pour que je rentre et m'installe si c'est nécessaire. Et sur le peu de chance qu'il soit chez lui, je me sens mal d'avoir à le forcer d'arrêter ce qu'il fait juste pour me laisser entrer. J'ai l'impression d'être une invitée, ce que je déteste, alors j'ai finis par utiliser cette putain de clé.

Passons, donc ce matin là, je rentre chez lui sur les coups de 06h. Il a une réunion à 07h avec son agent et un réalisateur qui doit prendre un avion quelques heures plus tard et bien sur ne pourra pas le voir à un autre moment. Tout ce qui est avant 11h du matin est une vraie plaie dans l'existence d'Edward, alors je sais que ça va être très dur pour lui.

Le jour d'avant était mon jour de congé, alors je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit sorti durant la nuit. Mais il sait qu'il a un rendez vous important, alors je prie pour qu'il ai été responsable et qu'il se soit couché tôt. Tout en connaissant Edward, je me doute que les chances sont minces. Alors, j'utilise cette putain de clé vu que je me doute qu'il ne s'est probablement pas lever.

« Edward, je suis là. ». Je fais remarquer ma présence en hurlant dans l'appartement silencieux, qui à ce point, me fait l'impression d'être chez moi, plus que mon propre appartement. Vu le temps que j'y passe. Je vais dans la cuisine et soulève toutes les merdes que j'ai dans les mains pour les poser sur le plan de travail. Les clés, le script, le téléphone, les lunettes de soleil, le planning du jour, les mails -vu qu'il ne consulte jamais sa boite- le journal du matin, mon sac, et un sac de chez Urth Caffe contenant deux croissants jambon et fromage et deux cafés installés dans un équilibre précaire. Un latte espagnol pour lui et un latte miel vanille pour moi. Je mérite un putain de trophée pour m'être transformée en une super assistante si rapidement.

Il sort de sa chambre pieds nus, dans un jogging et un vieux t shirt. Il a ce regard endormi sur son visage et ses cheveux sont positivement indisciplinés. En fait, sur une autre personne, ce coté 'sex hair' aurait été son arrêt de mort, mais sur lui c'est parfaitement normal.

« Salut Bella. ». Sa voix est râpeuse et il se frotte encore les yeux. « Tu peux encore me faire ta merde contre la gueule de bois. ». Ouais. Maintenant il aime ce truc.

« Putain Edward, tu as une réunion. ». Je commence à m'agiter, ouvrant la porte du frigo et fouille pour trouver les ingrédients. « Ne me fais pas ça aujourd'hui OK? Merde. Tous les autres jours, mais pas celui là. ». Je plaide désespérément dans ma barbe tout en sortant le blender et commence à y mettre les ingrédients. « Regardes, on doit y aller dans environ trente minutes alors commences à te préparer et je te l'apporte. Je t'ai ramené un paquet d'affaires du pressing hier alors tu as de quoi faire. Je pense que tu peux choisir cette chemise noire que tu as pris la dernière fois, plutôt que... ». Je m'interromps.

Ladite chemise noire arrive en flânant de la chambre, toute froissée par une jolie petite tête rousse. Lorsque ma voix s'arrête, il suit mon regard vers le visage derrière lui et se retourne vers moi avec un visage étrange et embarrassé.

« .. Ou bien la grise. ». Je finis lamentablement et je mets en marche le blender. Ainsi la conversation se termine avec un boucan énorme et insupportable.

Alors que mes yeux restent scotchés sur l'appareil et son contenu qui virevolte et saute, je le sens en train de me regarder pendant un long moment comme s'il désirait que je le regarde. Mais non, je ne veux pas. Il finit par se tourner et retourne dans sa chambre.

Trente secondes plus tard, j'arrête le blender et son bruit est remplacé par un autre son tout aussi ennuyeux. Le son de la fille qui pleurniche dans la chambre. Je transvase la boisson dans un verre lorsque Edward émerge à nouveau, accompagnant la fille vers la porte. Elle me lance un rapide coup d'œil meurtrier.

« Oh, t'inquiètes pas chérie. Je ne suis que l'assistante. ». Je fais un clin d'œil à Edward, tout en faisant glisser le vers sur le comptoir vers lui. Il tend sa main et l'attrape rapidement. C'est notre routine. Il secoue sa tête en souriant, il sait que je me moque de la fille, mais elle n'est pas amusée du tout.

Je prépare le verre de jus de cornichon et mets en place notre petit déjeuner. Même si j'ai le sentiment qu'on va devoir manger en voiture. Je m'assois sur le comptoir, faisant croire lamentablement que je relis le script dont il doit discuter à la réunion de tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils se disent le au revoir toujours maladroit du fameux lendemain matin.

Non point qu'il me doive des explications, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de toutes ces filles. Jamais.

Maintenant, revenons au reste de ces trois premiers mois.

Les merdes personnelles que je fais pour lui me tiennent tout autant occupée que tout ce qui est professionnel. Les interviews occasionnelles ou les tapis rouges sont parsemées dans notre routine ennuyeuse. Et même avec ça, il n'y a pas de quoi stresser. Vu qu'il est entre deux projets, tout ce que les journalistes veulent c'est une excuse pour rencontrer le dernier mec à la mode d'Hollywood, surtout maintenant que le premier volet du film sur les suceurs de sang est sorti et fait des millions.

Les événements sont un jeu d'enfant. Il doit travailler sur le tapis. Répondre aux questions des journalistes, signer des autographes, poser pour des photos et se socialiser avec les gens importants. Et tout ça, pendant que je me traine derrière lui, prête à dégainer marqueurs et pastilles de menthe et en le faisant avancer pour qu'il soit à l'heure.

Ouais, tout ça c'est du gâteau.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A part que maintenant, je suis assise dans ce putain d'avion, en première classe évidemment, près du dit Mec- du- Moment- (Putain qui bien sur est profondément endormi) et je suis en pleine attaque de panique. Pas à cause du vol, mais parce que ici, quelque part au dessus du nord de la Californie, toute cette anxiété qui augmentait tranquillement en moi commence à exploser. J'en viens à réaliser que je ne sais réellement pas ce que je fais.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je vais dans son appartement plusieurs fois par semaine pour être sûre que la maison est bien fournie et qu'il part à ses rendez vous à l'heure. Sinon la journée, je passe quelques coups de téléphone et je conduis son cul un peu partout.

Lorsque je ne suis pas engagée dans un combat permanent de téléconférence avec son agent Tyler et sa publiciste Erica, je dois confirmer des trucs comme les rendez vous, les interviews, les séances photos etc... Je le conduit d'un point à un autre -généralement pour tout ça- mais parfois il préfère le faire.

En raison de la désinvolture du boulot et les longues heures que nous passons ensemble, nous avons réussi à construire une petite amitié sympa. C'est sûr qu'elle est tordue et criblée d'une tension sexuelle non avouée mais maintenant que je travaille pour lui, peut importe qu'il soit si séduisant, peut importe combien je le veux, je n'irai pas sur ce terrain là. Et je lui ai fait comprendre clairement depuis le premier jour.

Le lendemain de cet horrible vol en provenance de New York, il m'appelle et nous prenons rendez vous pour le déjeuner. Je prends son adresse, le récupère et nous emmènes au restaurant qu'il a choisi. Tout en conduisant, il commence à mentionner quelques astuces bien utiles. Dont l'une est de lui attribuer une sonnerie dédiée. Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà pris soin de ça.

On reste assis dans le restaurant durant au moins deux heures à discuter, en détail, des boulots qui seront à ma charge. Ce sont ceux d'une assistante personnelle typique. Boulots à la con comme prendre soin du linge, des courses et de tout ce qui concerne la maison. Puis vient le boulot professionnel comme être son chauffeur, passer des appels, gérer son emploi du temps etc. Rien de trop dingue ou qui sort de l'ordinaire. Il n'est en aucun cas dans le genre 'diva', il est juste sincèrement, véritablement et Honnêtement sans espoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, mon téléphone commence à sonner, 'Womanizer' de Britney Spears retentit. Il éclate de rire immédiatement et je le regarde curieusement.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles? ». Je ne prends pas en compte l'appel et je ne l'interromps pas vu que ça semble le faire marrer.

Il parvient à me dire entre ses rires « Je voulais savoir quelle chanson tu avais choisie pour moi. ».

Je ris avec lui « Contente que tu trouves ça drôle Edward... mais Honnêtement, je te le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas une de ces … 'assistantes'. ». Je fais les guillemets avec mes doigts. « Tu sais... Le genre qui couche avec le patron pour de l'avancement et toute cette merde. Ça, toi et moi, c'est strictement professionnel OK? ». Je sais que c'est quelque chose de bizarre a dire lors de notre première réunion, mais j'ai besoin de mettre les points sur les i et d'établir la loi dès le début, et spécialement avec ce mec.

Son rire s'est calmé et il répond « Je sais Bella. Et autant j'aimerai bien avoir une de ces assistantes, je suis content d'en avoir une vraie. ».

Alors, comme je disais, je lui ai fait comprendre dès le début que je franchirais pas cette ligne. Et malgré tout, il semble apprécier placer un de ses orteils sur cette ligne, toujours avec prudence, jouant avec l'idée de s'amuser à mes dépends et de faire croire qu'il est intéressé.

Lorsque j'arrive à son appartement, il me rappelle « Alors demain. Essaies d'être là sur les coups de 10h, on passera par l'agence pour parler avec Tyler pour 11h... ».

Je le coupe « Non Edward. Je serais là à 10h. Ensuite c'est ton problème. ». Je ris, il est bien trop relaxe avec sa carrière « Après Tyler, on partira au casting qui est à midi. Je prends ton déjeuner pendant ce temps. Je prends le menu que tu as choisis et je serai de retour pour te récupérer vers 13h. Tu manges dans la voiture pendant que je te conduis à l'essayage, des costumes pour le film auquel tu vas participer dans trois mois en Oregon. Après ça, on retourne chez toi, où tu dois faire un chat vidéo en live avec MTV. À partir de là, tu as du temps libre jusqu'à 19h, moment où tu dois te préparer pour ce truc d'enchères dont la sœur de la femme d'un partenaire de ton agent est l'organisatrice, qui sera à l'hôtel Roosevelt. Durant ton temps libre, je vais chercher ton costume et faire quelques courses. La voiture nous récupérant chez toi à 20 heures. Nous arriverons à 20h30 et tu te dois de socialiser et de participer à la fête. Mais tu dois être reparti à 21h30 pétantes. Je te donnerai l'heure toute les quinze minutes. La voiture nous attendra devant à 21h30. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle contienne quelques Red Bull. On sera déposé chez toi et à partir de là je t'emmène où tu veux aller pour la nuit. ».

Il rit en sortant de la voiture. « Putain, t'es douée. ».

« Je sais. ». Je lui fait un grand sourire « Mais, j'ai une question. Qu'est ce que je dois porter? ». Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre sur ce coup.

« Eh bien, lorsque nous sommes en ville, que tu fais des courses ou des conneries comme ça, tu peux porter ce que tu veux. Lorsque je suis décontracté, tu l'es aussi. ».

« Et vice versa? ».

« Pas exactement. Je dois être bien habillé pour toutes les apparitions et tout ça mais tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. Je suppose que pour ça tu dois juste faire en sorte de paraître professionnelle. Les seules fois où il te sera demander d'être bien habillée seront pour les grands évènements, mais tu n'es pas obligée de sortir le grand jeu, juste de ne pas trop te démarquée. Ça te semble correcte? » Il rit tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais c'est bon. Alors ce soir... tenue habillée? ».

« Ouais, légèrement...ou, alors... tu sais Bella.. tu peux y aller nue. ». Ses lèvres font le plus énorme des sourires et il claque la portière. Je descend sa vitre alors qu'il se dirige vers chez lui. Je chante à tue tête 'Womanizer' aussi fort que possible. Je peux voir ses épaules bouger à force de rire.

Putain de mec. Il aime la chasse. Hé bien, il fait bien, car c'est tout ce qu'il aura.

Alors maintenant, vous comprenez mon état de nerfs lorsque je réalise combien mon boulot est factice putain. Et que cela va être prouvé devant l'ensemble du casting et de l'équipe du film le plus attendu d'Hollywood. Edward est important, et il mérite un assistante qui connait vraiment son métier.

Et histoire d'en rajouter au stress, vu que ce n'était pas déjà assez, je dois aussi admettre que je suis terrifiée à l'idée de passer les quatre prochains mois à vivre, pratiquement 24h sur 24, avec le plus séduisant, le plus désiré des mecs sur cette planète, et qu'il prend pour un jeu le fait de se jeter ouvertement dans mes bras.

Oui c'est sûr, j'ai juré que je ne coucherai jamais avec lui tant qu'il est mon patron, et je le pense. Mais le truc est que je pense qu'il croit que je suis bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraît, et que ces quatre longs mois ensemble vont être un putain de test.

Il n'y a que toi mon cœur, seulement la naïve petite Bella Swan, qui peut finir dans une situation si tordue. Putain, bien sûr.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 07.**

**BPOV**

On atterrit à Portland vers 21h30, mais avec le temps qu'il nous faut pour débarquer à la vitesse d'un escargot, récupérer nos bagages qui bien sûr sont les derniers à apparaître sur le tapis, récupérer la voiture de location qu'Edward a insisté qu'elle soit une volvo argentée insoupçonnable et finalement nous diriger vers notre hôtel, près de deux heures entières sont passées. Je nous enregistre tous les deux à la réception de l'hôtel pendant qu'Edward flâne dans le salon à proximité. Une fois que j'ai finis, je fais en sorte que nos bagages soient montés dans nos chambres et je vais le récupérer.

Je le retrouve assis à une table avec une grande blonde en face de lui. Même en la voyant de dos, je sais que c'est Rosalie Hale, une des actrices jouant une de ses sœurs dans le film. Elle est blonde, grosse poitrine, toute en jambes et splendide. Mais aussi narcissique et une vrai connasse. Et ce que je vous dit n'est pas qu'une simple perception du public, non, non, il a été constaté des interviews qu'elle a fait où le journaliste, un homme adulte s'il vous plait, finit en larmes.

Edward m'a dit, il y a un moment de ça, que la première fois qu'ils étaient ici en Oregon, Carlisle, leur père dans le fils, a voulu qu'ils sortent ensemble. Edward ne le sentait pas et Rosalie, étant ridiculement suffisante, ne s'en ai jamais remise.

En m'approchant, j'entends qu'elle rit et qu'elle raconte une histoire qui semble interminable. Edward a l'air complètement saoulé. Je pourrais presque me sentir mal pour lui, presque. À la seconde où il me voit, son visage s'éclaire. Il s'excuse auprès de Rosalie et passe derrière elle. Elle se tourne et croise mon regard l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle se retourne à nouveau, ses longs cheveux dorés accentuant le mouvement. Putain d'acteurs.

Le temps qu'on s'installe et qu'on déballe nos affaires, il est près de 00h30. On a rien manger depuis le décollage et on est complètement affamé. C'est sûr que le vol n'a pas été très long mais voyager pompe toute votre énergie, surtout lorsque c'est avec un gamin de 22 ans. Sans mentionner en plus l'attaque frontale, à me faire interner direct avec chemise qui s'attache dans le dos et murs capitonner que fut mon angoisse. Vu les conditions, je dis que je vais appeler le room service, mais Edward veut aller dans un bouiboui ouvert 24 sur 24 qu'il a découvert lorsqu'il était là la dernière fois. Je me sens pas le courage de sortir, mais j'accepte. Je dois faire en sorte de garder les choses simples, heureuses et apaisées.. pour notre intérêt commun.

On s'installe à une table avec banquette, et discutons du tournage à venir. Il me renseigne sur tous les autres acteurs, mais aussi sur les librairies, restaurants, cafés, magasins de musique, et tous ces autres endroits qu'il a pu découvrir lors de son séjour précédent.

Alors qu'il me parle, je retire la crème aigre disposée dans son énorme assiette de fajitas. Il dit toujours qu'il n'aime pas toute la nourriture crémeuse et blanche... crème aigre, sauce au fromage, yaourt etc... Putain de célébrité. Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête tout en continuant à parler d'un magasin de disques anciens qu'il aurait trouvé. Il bouge sa fourchette avec animation tout en parlant. Lors de notre conversation, il se tend pour récupérer les tomates que j'ai écarté de ma salade, il sait que je ne les supporte pas.

C'est un rituel dont nous nous sommes accoutumés. On doit surement ressembler à un couple vu de l'extérieur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On en est juste venu à se connaître par cœur. On a en mémoire ce que l'un ou l'autre aime ou déteste et on ne remarque même plus lorsqu'on agit l'un pour l'autre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les jours passent plus facilement que je l'espérais et l'effondrement que j'ai eu dans l'avion prouve que j'étais un peu trop mélodramatique. Bien sûr, j'ai du apprendre les ficelles et mes responsabilités ont augmenté d'une manière prodigieuse. Mais maintenant, après une semaine, j'apprécie et même m'endurcis aussi.

Je finis par sentir que je suis digne de mon boulot, non point que ce n'est pas le cas avant, mais lorsque tu rentres à la maison avec quatre sacs remplis à ras bord de hot pockets et que ça éclaire le visage de ton patron comme un putain de sapin de Noël, vous comprenez donc lorsque je dis que ça n'est pas valorisant.

Certains jours je fais des courses. Target est mon magasin favori _(Nota : enseigne semblable à Carrefour)_ . Tout est à porté de main, nourriture, cosmétiques, divertissement, tout en un, comment ne pas considérer cela comme la Mecque. D'autres jours, je reste à l'hôtel et passe des appels téléphoniques, ou réarrange son emploi du temps, planifie ses rendez vous, prévois ses entrainements pour les cascades etc. ou encore je reste juste à me relaxer dans le confort et la chaleur de la chambre d'hôtel.

L'Oregon est magnifique, mais il fait vraiment froid. Vivre dans le sud de la Californie, juste depuis quelques années, m'a vraiment pourrie gâtée et ce depuis que je suis allée voir mon père à mes premières vacances d'hiver, j'ai réalisé que j'ai perdu ma tolérance aux temps froids.

Sinon, je vais principalement sur le tournage avec Edward. J'en suis venue à connaître les acteurs et l'équipe et Honnêtement me sentir bienvenue. Par contre, être bienvenue par cette dinde de Rosalie veut simplement dire qu'elle arrête de m'appeler 'la pouf d'Edward'.

J'ai bâtie une jolie petite amitié avec quelques personnes à l'habillage et au maquillage autant qu'avec une poignée d'autres assistants sur le tournage. Peut être que la plus surprenante de mes amies est Alice Brandon, l'actrice qui joue la seconde sœur d'Edward. Alice et moi avons peu de choses en commun mais nous nous équilibrons mutuellement.

Elle adore la mode, alors que je n'y prête pas attention. Elle est charmante et légère alors que les jurons sortent de ma bouche toutes les dix secondes. Elle est minuscule avec des cheveux noirs jais, avec une coupe très courte dont les mèches volettent tout autour de sa tête et ça lui va parfaitement. Cette fille a non seulement le monde entier dans le creux de sa petite, délicate et parfaitement manucurée, main mais elle a aussi Jasper Whitlock, le grand et séduisant blond qui joue un frère d'Edward dans le film.

En fait, c'est Edward qui m'a dit lors de notre première nuit au resto, que Jasper et Alice étaient ensemble lors du tournage de l'an dernier. Peu après que ça soit conclu, Rosalie, qui se léchait encore les plaies venant du rejet d'Edward, est sortie avec Emmett McCarty, l'ours en peluche tout en muscles aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Qui d'ailleurs, joue le cinquième et dernier frangin dans le film. Même si Rose semblait apparemment être avec lui par commodité et par fierté, ils sont en fait parfait ensemble. Emmett est l'incarnation de la masculinité qui est parfait pour la quintessence féminine qu'est Rosalie. Il peut supporter sa langue fourchue et sa personnalité fougueuse de la même façon qu'elle peut réguler ses yeux baladeurs avec une tape de sa main ou encore plus subtilement, un mouvement de ses hanches.

Lorsque Edward me parle de ces quatre qui se sont mis en paire, je suis triste de savoir qu'il est un peu l'intrus. Il y a bien une actrice sur le tournage qui l'aurait interessé mais elle a déjà un petit ami et elle ne traine jamais avec les autres. Edward m'assure qu'il s'en moque et que si un jour il se sent comme la cinquième roue, alors il m'emmènera pour participer. Je suppose qu'il plaisante. Au bout de deux semaines de tournage, il s'avère que non.

Une nuit, après avoir terminer une scène difficile, les deux couples décident de se rendre en ville, histoire de boire quelques verres et de se détendre. Edward, généralement, se joint à eux en solo, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il me demande de venir aussi ce soir. Malgré le fait que je sois crevée d'avoir été sur le tournage toute la journée, j'accepte.

Alors que je suis la petite porsche jaune d'Alice, je me demande si la nuit ne va pas être étrange. Même si j'ai appris à connaître les acteurs, et que je les aimes bien, je ne suis pas vraiment au même niveau qu'eux. Assistante, vous vous souvenez? Et là, le je me retrouve à passer la soirée entière en leur compagnie.

Je suis confortée par l'idée qu'Alice sera là. Le seul problème est que, étant si gentille et incroyable, Alice s'entend bien avec cette conne de Rosalie. Que cette fille me déteste ou qu'elle apprécie uniquement le fait de me rendre la vie difficile, je ne suis pas sûre, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je ne suis pas pressée de traiter avec elle cette nuit.

Et le truc avec Rose n'est que la moitié de mes soucis. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Edward m'a demandé de venir avec eux. Une fois qu'on monte en voiture, il monte le son de la radio immédiatement et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de le questionner. Non point que je me plaigne. Lui et moi nous entendons bien, ouais, je peux même dire que nous avons une bonne entente, mais je ne nous considérerais pas exactement comme des amis vu que techniquement je suis son employée. Amitié, mais pas amies? Argh, c'est compliqué.

Alice finit par se garer sur un parking situé près d'un petit bar qui ne paie pas de mine. Ça sera parfait pour se relaxer et ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter des fans et tout ça. Ce groupe est cool avec leurs fans, même Rose je dois l'admettre, mais parfois ils ont envie d'être incognito.

Alors qu'il paraît un peu douteux, le bar est vivant, avec un bon esprit. Il y a une grande cheminée attrayante, et un groupe de jazz maison jouant à l'opposé du bar. Après un petit couloir, il y a une grande pièce avec plusieurs tables de billard, des canapés et des fauteuils.

Tous les six, nous buvons et discutons confortablement durant près d'une heure dans l'intimité de cette salle en retrait. Les gars jouent à différents jeux pendant qu'Alice, Rosalie et moi restons assises sur le coté, regardant et riant de leurs comportements. Ils sont une sacrée bande.

Jasper peut réussir tous les coups, si on lui laisse assez de temps pour choisir le bon angle. Edward, bien entendu, est frimeur, faisant des tours inutiles, mais je dois admettre que le gars a du talent. Et Emmett, hé bien, il est divertissant à sa façon. Le pauvre gars ne peut se faire à l'idée que ses muscles n'allaient pas lui faire gagner ce jeu pour lui. Après la huitième ou la neuvième fois où il balance la boule blanche hors de la table, il finit par laisser tomber et se dirige vers le bar pour récupérer une nouvelle tournée de boissons.

Croyez le ou non, Rosalie commence à être plus enjouée en ma compagnie, enfin presque. Je ne sais pas si c'est la proximité d'Alice qui la radoucie ou si elle laisse enfin tomber son attitude 'je suis meilleure que toi', mais je sais que je ne vais pas pousser le vice à lui demander. Après une longue conversation entre Alice et Rosalie, où elles comparent leurs marques de haute couture préférées -_moi pendant ce __temps je reste complètement dans les vapes_- Rosalie se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

_Génial._

« Alors Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et Edward? ».

Elle me demande ça avec le ton d'une midinette à la recherche d'un potin, lors d'une soirée pyjamas. Je la vois déjà en train de natter mes cheveux.

Alice lui dit, tout en tirant légèrement sur une mèche de cheveux dorés « Oh, laisses la tranquille Rose ! ».

Elle répond innocemment « Quoi? Le mec l'invite ce soir avec deux autres couples, je suis juste curieuse... Et touches pas les cheveux lutin. ». Elle regarde Alice d'un air sévère tout en plaisantant puis lisse ses cheveux de sa main.

« C'est bon Alice. ». Même si Rose est plus sympa avec moi ce soir, par rapport à habituellement, je peux voir qu'il faut que je marque mes positions avec elle maintenant, ainsi elle saura que je n'accepterai plus ses merdes dans le futur. « Il n'y a rien à dire Rosalie. Je suis juste son assistante. Bien sur on s'entend bien, mais merde, c'est une condition de base et une nécessite dans un boulot où l'on passe autant de temps ensemble, mais c'est tout. Désolée, je n'ai pas de détail croustillant pour toi. Et sur le fait qu'il m'invite ce soir, ben honnêtement, je n'en sais pas plus. Tu devrais lui demander. ». … et d'ailleurs si tu peux partager l'info, s'il te plait !

« Désolée mon cœur, mais ça ne prend pas. Edward ne peut pas être ami avec une fille. Surtout une avec laquelle il passe le plus clair de son temps. ». Elle ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Je veux lui rappeler qu'il a choisi d'être 'juste des amis' avec elle, mais ça me mettrait sous sa colère jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« Je dois dire que je suis d'accord. ». Alice me regarde d'un air désolé « Désolée Bella. C'est pas que je te crois pas, mais je veux dire que, vous êtes toujours ensemble, et j'ai pu voir comment vous vous comportez. Vous êtes comme deux Jimmy Choo dans une boite. Vous proférez les mêmes insanités, sens de l'humour et vous êtes constamment en train de rire ou de vous jeter des regards sur des plaisanteries que vous êtes les seuls à comprendre. Même s'il n'y a rien entre vous, ça doit être difficilement supportable non? ».

« Écoutez, je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne le trouve pas attirant. Si c'est le cas. Le mec est splendide mais, c'est aussi mon patron. En plus, je sais qu'il ne me voit pas ni même me veut pas comme ça... non point que je le veuille. C'est juste que... ahhh.. vous savez. ». Je finis ma phrase lamentablement et prends une gorgée de mon thé glacé.

« Ouais, je suppose que je vois ce que tu veux dire, en quelque sorte. ». Rosalie lève ses yeux au ciel, montrant sa demi approbation. « Il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec Alice ou moi lorsque nous étions célibataires au début du précédent tournage. ».

Maintenant, je suis curieuse « Mais, je pensais qu'on vous avait arranger un rendez vous? ». Est ce que ce mec respecte les relations au travail ou non.

« Oh. Ne me le rappelle pas. Mais oui Carlisle a tenté le coup. Il insinuait que moi et un des gars sur le plateau seraient parfait ensemble et s'est promis de faire en sorte que ça arrive. J'ai toujours eu un truc pour Emmett et je pensais que c'était lui dont mon cher vieux papa parlait. Faux ! Il me flanque avec Edward et j'ai eu une humeur massacrante un bon bout de temps. Je pense qu'il croit que mon orgueil était blessé car il n'était pas interessé. Mais putain je ne l'étais pas non plus. ». Elle nous explique tout ça, et semble ennuyée d'avoir à en parler.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire sur le fait qu'Edward ai si mal interprété tout ça. Mais là encore, ça ne me surprend pas du tout.

Finalement, les filles laissent tomber le sujet d'Edward et moi. Et j'en suis bien contente. Cette étrange relation que nous avons, ou en l'occurrence, que nous n'avons pas, ou peu importe, est assez compliquée pour nous deux. Essayer de l'expliquer à quelqu'un de l'extérieur est horrible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper et Emmett décide de faire équipe avec leurs copines pour faire un jeu de billard en couple. Jasper, toujours le gentleman, essaie gentiment d'apprendre à Alice comment jouer, faisant le cliché de passer derrière elle, mais la fille est pratiquement une pro dès qu'elle a le manche en main _(Nota : Désolée mais en français ça fait un sous entendu terrible alors j'ai choisi un manche plutôt qu'une queue ^^)._

Rosalie, d'un autre coté, aurait pu bénéficier d'une leçon ou deux, mais la méthode d'enseignement d'Emmett n'aide pas vraiment. À chaque fois qu'elle se penche pour aligner son tir, Emmett passe et lui met une claque sur le cul. Forte. Elle s'énerve, se retourne rapidement et lui balance violemment la queue dans la tête. Vous pensez qu'il aurait compris la leçon après la première tentative, mais non, il continue à faire ça durant tout le jeu, trouvant ça absolument amusant.

Edward et moi sommes assis sur le canapé durant tout ce temps, regardant la comédie qui se joue devant nous. Je vous jure que ce groupe d'amis peut être carrément divertissant dans les situations les plus ennuyeuses ou banales.

À la fin du jeu, Emmett demande un nouveau match. Il jure qu'Alice a glissé des boules dans ses poches lorsqu'il ne regardait pas. Alice et Jasper sont d'accord pour rejouer joyeusement, sachant qu'ils ont gagné honnêtement et qu'Emmett est juste un mauvais perdant.

Je leur dis tout en me dirigeant vers le couloir « OK, les mecs vous jouez gentiment, je vais dehors pour passer quelques appels. ».

« Hé, je viens aussi. ». Edward me rattrape et passe paresseusement son bras sur mes épaules

Je jète un coup d'œil vers Alice et Rosalie, les deux souriant grandement vers moi. Peut être qu'elles ont raison. Mais peut être pas aussi. Se tenir par les épaules est amicale, même si d'un autre coté pas tant que ça. Mais encore, il n'aurait pas à me toucher du tout.

Dehors, l'air est froid et mordant, mais ça fait du bien d'être sorti de l'oppression du bar.

Il est près d'une heure en Oregon, pareil en Californie, alors j'appelle Angela pour savoir comment elle va et ce qu'elle fait. Ensuite j'appelle Renée. Il est près de 04h en Floride mais je sais qu'elle est déjà debout. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, elle était en plein exercice par internet. Elle a rejoint une classe de yoga avant l'aube qui est diffusé en direct à 04h15. Même si ces amies et elles clament détester ça, elles semblent s'y accrocher jusqu'au bout.

Edward allume une cigarette et s'appuie contre le mur de l'immeuble durant que je passe mes appels, me laissant un peu d'intimité. Une fois fini, je me dirige vers l'entrée et lui demande s'il veut venir. Il dit non et me demande de rester avec lui le temps qu'il finisse sa cigarette.

On reste ensemble, en silence, et j'ai toujours cette question qui tourne dans ma tête. Autant j'apprécie qu'il m'aie conviée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a fait.

Il me tend sa cigarette tout en regardant le ciel sombre et je la prends. Je la presse contre mes lèvres, pour un court instant et lui redonne. Je retiens ma respiration un moment, sentant ma poitrine brulée par le manque d'oxygène. Je finis par expirer, libérant la sensation et je demande « Edward, je dis ça de la meilleure façon possible mais, pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ce soir? ».

Il reste silencieux une seconde, regarde la rue tout en prenant une longue bouffée. La cigarette brule rapidement et est remplacée par la cendre. Finalement, il expire et dit « Je pensais que tu les appréciais... enfin la plupart d'entre eux en tout cas? ». Je vois un petit sourire s'immiscer sur ses lèvres et je sais bien qu'il parle de Rosalie. Mais je me rends bien compte qu'il ne répond pas à ma question. Il vire la cendre qui est restée sur le bout de la cigarette.

« Je les apprécies, beaucoup en fait, et Rosalie pour une raison que j'ignore me supporte en ce moment. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu... ». Je ne finis pas. Je veux revenir au sujet mais peut être que je m'en fais trop par rapport à ce que c'est en réalité.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi, et même s'il m'a déjà regarder des centaines de fois, ça me prend toujours par surprise. Ce mec est vraiment magnifique. « Passes du bon temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas tant Bella. ». Cela aurait été le cas sauf qu'il jète sa cigarette dans une flaque, prend ma main dans la sienne et me dirige vers le bar.

Après une seconde défaite, Emmett refuse de jouer plus longtemps. Alice et Jasper lui ont dit de compter le nombre de boules de billards pour prouver que sa précédente théorie était fausse. Mais lorsqu'il a perdu une deuxième fois, il décide qu'Alice doit surement glisser ses boules et celles de Rosalie discrètement sur la table pour les remettre dans le jeu. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais été aussi insulté et ne se rabaisserait pas à jouer avec des petits tricheurs de leur espèce.

Puis, tous les six, nous allons payer notre dû et retournons à l'hôtel.

Depuis ce moment, Edward prend l'habitude de m'inviter lorsqu'ils font quelque chose tous ensemble. Parfois, on sort, comme on l'a fait la première fois. Et d'autres fois, Emmett veut faire des tournois de poker dans sa chambre ou Alice nous invite à regarder des films.

Au début, je trouvais ça étrange d'être avec ces couples tout le temps, surtout sans en être un nous aussi, mais au bout d'un moment, je m'y suis habituée. C'est comme trainer avec une bande de potes.

Au bout d'une semaine ou deux, ils n'invitent plus Edward, mais c'est devenu 'Edward et Bella'. Et si je dois être complètement honnête, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Oh petite fille idiote, profondément tu est tombée,_

_Pourquoi oui pourquoi as tu sauté?_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 08.**

**BPOV**

Depuis les trois ou quatre semaines de tournage, je conduis Edward et moi même du plateau jusqu'à l'hôtel. On vient de finir notre interprétation -_vraiment classe_- de 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' par Jet. Edward joue les percussions sur ses cuisses, le tableau de bord, les accoudoirs et même le toit de la voiture, alors que je chante la voix principale. Bien sûr, il chantonne durant les refrains au point que l'on se penche l'un vers l'autre en prétendant chanter sur le même micro.

C'est complètement fou et stupide, mais on a souvent ces accès de folie et on fait des trucs à la con comme ça ensemble. Une fois la chanson terminée, une bande annonce pour un film est diffusée. Ça me rappelle directement qu'Edward a reçu des places pour cette première prévue à L.A., la nuit prochaine. Les studios ont sortis le grand jeu, sachant que ça fera le buzz aussi sur le film qu'Edward est en train de tourner. Je lui ai parlé de cette invitation depuis un certain temps, mais bien sûr, il a oublié.

J'éteins la radio et lui en parle encore une fois. Il se plaint que c'est sur un de ses quelques jours de repos. Mais je lui rappelle que c'est un film dirigé par le réalisateur avec qui il avait rendez-vous, le matin où j'ai eu l'échange étrange avec la fille d'un soir. La réunion s'était très bien passée et Edward a déjà un pied pour obtenir le rôle principal dans le prochain projet du réalisateur.

« J'ai discuté avec Tyler, il semble convaincu que si tu y vas, ça conclura ta place auprès du réalisateur. ». Je lui explique tout en conduisant dans les rues sombres que je connais parfaitement à présent.

« Tyler Crowley est agent hollywoodien typique. Il me conseillerait de faire un porno si ça lui ferait gagner assez d'argent. ».

Je ris « Hé, je paierais pour voir ça ! ».

« Seulement si tu es ma partenaire chérie. ». Il sait qu'il a gagné. Je souris d'un air méprisant et dégouté, ce qui le fait rire.

Un moment passe avant qu'il continue « Très bien. On a combien de places? Est ce que Jasper et les autres sont invités? ».

« Désolée, il n'y a que toi. Donc tu en as une, ce qui inclus l'invité que tu n'invites jamais. Mais, il suffit de dire à Erica, combien tu en aurais besoin pour ton entourage. ». Je me moque de lui et il grimace. Faire référence à son statut de star et que ça le face grimacer, ça ne me lassera jamais.

« C'est dans quel cinéma? ».

« Edward, je ne connais pas les détails. Est ce que tu veux que j'appelle Erica? ».

Erica Yorkie est sa publiciste qui connait tout et principalement ce qui se passe à L.A. Elle est intelligente et plus vive qu'un fouet. Elle peut arriver dans un chaos total, et tout remettre en ordre et sous son contrôle en soixante secondes chrono. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas, et je l'aime à mourir.

« Non. Tu conduis alors je vais le faire. Où est ton téléphone? ».

Je le retrouve dans la console centrale et le lui tends. Je lui demande à mon tour « Où est le tien? ».

« Sais pas... ». Il hausse les épaule tout en cherchant le numéro. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas où est son téléphone, ce mec sait à peine faire ses lacets.

Il discute avec Erica quelques minutes, obtenant plus de détails puis finit par raccrocher. Je rêvassais et je n'entends pas vraiment sa conversation, juste quelques 'mmm' et des 'OK'.

« Alors? ».

« J'y vais. Est ce que tu viens aussi? ».

« Bien sûr Edward. Tu sais que je le ferais. Je serais derrière toi et te suivrais partout comme un petit chiot. ». Je ris en m'imaginant, même si ça va être exactement ça. C'est toujours la même chose, marcher quelques pas derrière lui. Être assez proche pour attraper sa veste lorsqu'il la retire, mais assez loin pour ne pas apparaître dans l'objectif des photos ou les caméras.

« Non. Je voulais dire... hum... genre.. avec moi? ». Il tente de paraître désinvolte et regarde droit devant lui sans tourner le regard vers moi.

« Quoi? Genre comme un rencart? ». Je lui dis ça mais reste tout de même amusée quoi que carrément confuse.

« Pas comme un rencard. Mais plutôt pour m'accompagner, en tant que personne qui en accompagne une autre... hum... je sais pas. Erica veut que j'emmène quelqu'un OK? Et vu que je ne vois personne en ce moment et que tu seras déjà présente alors je me dis que ça tombe sous le sens. Ça posera vraiment moins de problème. ».

Un silence embarrassé flotte dans l'air.

« Je pensais qu'Erica aimait que tu ailles seul à ce genre de trucs, histoire de donner et laisser de l'espoir à tes fans adorées et toutes ces conneries. ». Je tente d'alléger l'atmosphère avec une nouvelle pique sur son statut de célébrité. Mais putain qu'est ce qui se passe?

« Ouais, ben, Apparemment avant que je quittes L.A., j'étais photographié, sortant des boites avec une fille différente tous les soirs. Et depuis que je suis ici, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de support pour inverser, ou au moins minimiser mon image. Elle pense que c'est une chance à saisir pour le faire. Elle dit que ce serait bien si j'avais quelqu'un à emmener à la première, tu sais, histoire que j'ai l'air plus stable plutôt qu'être le gars qui passe son temps à avoir des coups d'un soir. ». Il ne quitte toujours pas la route des yeux.

« Ouais, sûr. Je suppose. Mais tu ne trouves pas que ça sera... je sais pas... bizarre? Je suis ton assistante enfin. ».

« Oui, merci Bella je le sais bien. Mais c'est ce qu'on dira aux journalistes et à tout le monde. Ils voudront savoir qui m'accompagne de toutes les façons, alors on aura même pas à mettre ça sur le tapis. Ils le feront d'eux même, je te le garantie. On dira que mon vrai rencard m'a lâché à la dernière minute et que tu l'as remplacée au pied levé comme l'assistante de confiance que tu es. ». Il rigole à son plan.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un plan dès le départ. Soit il veut que son assistante vienne avec lui, soit il ne veut pas. Pourquoi il tourne autour du pot pour me convaincre de faire son truc, si, selon lui, ce n'est pas si grave que je vienne ou non?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le jour suivant, on repart pour L.A. et j'aurais apprécié rentrer chez moi si tout n'était pas si mouvementé. Nous sommes emmenés vers le magnifique hôtel Beverly Wilshire, puis brutalement séparés dans nos chambres respectives pour être préparés pour ce soir. Tout ce que Erica et une équipe de stylistes, maquilleurs, coiffeurs ont planifiés à la seconde près.

Durant toute la journée, Erica a été étrangement distante avec moi, ce qui est extrêmement différent de son comportement habituel. Je mets ça sur le compte du stress vu qu'elle a moins de 24 heures pour préparer deux personnes pour une des plus grandes premières de l'année. Même si en même temps c'est de sa faute, vu qu'elle a demandé à Edward de venir accompagné.

Mon maquillage est fait, de manière professionnelle bien sûr, mais j'interviens quelques fois, pour être sûre que le résultat soit un peu comme moi. Et c'est le cas. Le résultat est joli, et encore naturel donc je suis bien plus que ravie.

Pour mes cheveux, je demande qu'ils soient simplement lâchés. Le coiffeur s'est exécuté, les mettant en beauté par des boucles bien ondulées. Je sais que je suis un peu exigeante mais je suis sûre qu'ils ont connus pire que moi, et c'est juste que je ne veux pas ressembler à quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Le styliste me propose un nombre colossale de robes et d'accessoires à choisir. Ils sont tous loués bien entendu, mais je suis tout de même impressionnée par le fait que ça soit à moi de choisir. J'examine chaque tenue et me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas capable de prendre de telles décisions.

Je me tourne vers la styliste pour demander de l'aide mais elle est dans un coin avec son téléphone. Elle parle doucement mais rapidement. Sa conversation semble urgente. Erica qui n'a fait qu'aller et venir dans la pièce tout au long de la journée, n'est pas là.

J'appelle Alice rapidement et lui explique ma situation. Elle et le reste du groupe savent que j'accompagne Edward pour ce truc, mais aucun d'eux ne sait que je suis son rencard.

Après toute une série de questions, je finis par lui lâcher.

« ALICE ! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Edward. Je ne le sais pas moi même. Mais là maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! ».

Je prends rapidement une photo de chaque tenue et quelques unes d'accessoires que j'ai regroupé. Je positionne le portable sur 'haut parleur', le pose à coté de moi et inspecte les tenues encore une fois tout en attendant sa réponse.

Une fois qu'elle a reçu les photos, Alice me dit immédiatement « Prends la robe Oscar de la Renta avec la pochette Christian Louboutin avec les escarpins ouverts Louboutin. Voilà. ». Je l'imagine bien en train de taper dans ses mains comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Je bégaie « Les qui? Quoi? Où? ». Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ai pu voir les étiquettes d'après les photos que je lui ai envoyé. Putain, cette fille est vraiment sérieuse quant il s'agit de mode.

Elle gémit « Bella... celle avec les ornements... je veux dire la robe avec le nœud et à paillettes avec le petit sac plumeté et les talons hauts noués à la cheville et ouverts devant. ». Elle me parle doucement et accentue son articulation, comme si j'étais une idiote et finit en soupirant. Je suis sûre que ça lui fait physiquement mal d'appeler ces trucs hors de prix par des mots si commun.

Mes yeux scrutent les alentours, associant mentalement la tenue. Je commence poliment « Alice. C'est magnifique, mais je pense que c'est aussi... un peu trop. ». les paillettes et les plumes et les nœuds... ça n'est pas vraiment moi. Et tu n'as pas encore choisis les bijoux... ».

Elle se moque. « Cette tenue n'a aucunement besoin de bijoux Isabella. Et surtout un collier. Tu n'oserais pas mettre un collier sur ce décolleté ! ». Elle parle avec emphase « Et mon dieu ! … avec les plumes et les paillettes et les nœuds... ». Elle imite ma voix fidèlement. « Tu dis ça comme si c'est une tenue digne d'une fille de revue de Las Vegas ! De la Renta et Louboutin savent ce qu'ils font ! ».

Elle a prononcé mon prénom en entier, ce qui veut me faire comprendre qu'elle ne rigole pas. Si je n'ai pas bien eu le message, le ton qu'elle utilise est d'une telle passion que je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu sortant de ce petit corps qui lui appartient. Elle parle de ces couturiers comme s'ils étaient des dieux.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle soupire. « Tout est assez subtile pour que ça fonctionne Bella. ». Elle plaide d'une voix misérable, même si elle sait que c'est pas utile.

Je sais bien que c'est le meilleur conseil que je peux obtenir. Soudain, j'entends la voix de Rosalie. Je lâche.

« Attends, je suis sur haut parleur? ». Elles m'ignorent.

Oui, c'est bien le cas. Mais la seule autre personne avec moi est la styliste et elle ne prête pas attention, et elle ne les connait même pas. Toute la situation est suffisamment embarrassante et je meurs un peu à chaque fois que je me rends compte qu'il y a une autre personne qui peut écouter ma conversation.

Je peux entendre Rose parler, mais pas directement au téléphone. « OK. Lutin. Traduis. Cette robe, avec cette pochette et ces, non ces escarpins ! Et elle aura Edward qui mangera dans le creux de sa main. ».

« Rosalie, c'est bien trop chic pour Bella. Peut être qu'un de ceux là mixé avec un ensemble bien plus classique mais... ».

Rosalie la met en garde froidement « Alice. ». Même si elles sont de grandes amies, Alice sait qu'il ne faut pas en découdre avec Rosalie.

La voix d'Alice semble être plus proche. Elle me dit d'une voix robotisée « Rose vote pour la robe Tibi, la pochette Devi Kroell et les talons plateformes Burberry. ». Je sais qu'à son ton et sa façon de prononcer les marques que la tenue ne va rien donner, ni m'intéresser. Elle sait très bien que je ne peux trouver les vêtements par le nom de leurs créateurs.

La voix de Rose est toujours éloignée mais elle me parvient toujours avec autant de force. « Alice ne lui dit pas ça comme ça ! Fais un peu confiance en la tenue que j'ai choisie, au moins la robe que j'ai choisi ne coute pas quatre mil... ».

« Rosalie Hale ! Tu n'oseras pas mentionner le prix ! Bella ne regardera aucune de ces robes si elle sait... ».

Je cris dans le téléphone « LES FILLES ! ». Je ne veux même pas savoir jusqu'où elles comptent aller dans leurs chamailleries. En plus, elles sont tellement dans leur conversation, et je l'entends clairement. Je sais parfaitement bien que toutes ces robes, chaussures,et accessoires sont outrageusement hors de prix et je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas hyperventiler sur ce point. Alice m'informe.

« Désolée Bella. Mais sais tu quels sont les vêtements qu'elle t'a suggéré? Elle veut tous les trucs cloutés. Ensemble. ».

« Oh mon dieu non... enfin je veux dire, merci pour ton implication Rose, mais heu... ce n'est pas trop moi non plus. ». Je tente de lui faire comprendre le plus poliment possible. Mais je l'entends quand même soupirer d'ennui par le fait d'être rejetée. Je soupire, mes yeux se baladant d'un vêtement à l'autre.

« OK Alice... et que penses tu de la robe courte, sans bretelles... ».

Alice éclaircie sa gorge directement et dit joyeusement « Parles en terme de mode Bella. ». Je grogne lourdement.

« OK, alors que penses tu de... ». J'inspecte scrupuleusement les étiquettes. « … La robe Jill Stuart avec la pochette Anya Hindmarch, Hinedmarch?... ».

« Hindmarch. Oui continues. ».

« OK, bien. Cette pochette avec les talons Christian Louboutin que tu voulais. ». J'insiste sur chaque styliste pour sa satisfaction la plus complète.

« Mais Bella. Oscar de la Renta est largement plus important que Jill Stewart et je pense vraiment que... ». Elle commence à prendre de l'élan pour repartir dans une de ses diatribes mais je la stoppe avant même qu'elle puisse vraiment se lancer.

« Alice. Je ne suis pas une célébrité. Les gens se moquent de ce que je porte ou de qui l'a créé. Je veux juste être incroyable et... je veux juste que ça plaise à Edward. OK? Voilà, je l'ai admis. ». Je ne trompe personne, toute cette obsession sur quelque chose d'aussi simple, et de peu important à mes yeux comme le sont les vêtements sont un résultat direct de ma volonté d'avoir l'air magnifique pour lui.

Rosalie crie au loin « Si tu veux que ça plaise à Edward, alors prends mes choix ! ». Apparemment je suis toujours sur haut parleur. Putain Bien Sûr. Je bougonne, ayant finalement assez de leurs combines.

« Les filles s'il vous plait. ».

Le silence se fait un moment puis finalement la voix d'Alice se fait entendre.

« Cette tenue sera magnifique sur toi Bella. C'est parfaitement toi et il va l'adorer. ». Je la remercie sincèrement et vu que suis encore sur haut parleur, j'en profite pour remercier Rose aussi. Je dois rester en bons termes avec cette fille. Je termine notre conversation.

« Très bien. Je vous appelles plus tard. Bye. ».

J'entends quatre putains de voix s'écrier en chœur. « Salut Bella ! ».

Je soupire avant de raccrocher. « Salut Jasper. Salut Emmett. ».

La styliste m'aide à enfiler la robe et les chaussures et me tend la petite pochette.

« Es tu sûre que tu ne veux pas de bijoux? Ton amie au téléphone semble savoir de quoi elle parle, car la plupart de ces robes n'ont pas besoin de bijoux. Mais vu que celle que tu as choisis est sans bretelle, tu peux utiliser un collier si tu en veux un. ».

Je regarde la pléthore de bijoux brillants et scintillants posés devant moi. Je suis tentée par tout. Je prends une bague large noir et or. Les bords sont durs et pointus, et la bague elle même est osée, voyante et presque offensante. Elle compense la douce simplicité de ma robe, juste ce qu'il faut.

« Ah, la pièce de résistance. ». La styliste approuve mon choix en hochant la tête. « C'est une Roberto Cavalli, et une de mes favorites. ». Je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle parle.

Elle choisit alors un magnifique collier avec un gros pendentif en or et l'accroche autour de mon cou. Tentant. « Ça donne à la tenue un éclat de chaleur et de couleur. ». Elle me sourit. Je le regarde dans le miroir et c'est vrai que c'est fantastique, mais ce n'est pas moi.

« C'est impressionnant mais je pense que je vais faire sans. Merci quand même. Je suis une fille assez simple et tout ça c'est déjà bien plus que ce dont je suis habituée. Et je ne veux pas paraître pour ce que je ne suis pas. ». Je l'admets et pourtant je trouve que je le fais déjà.

« Si c'est ça alors tu as raison. Tu dois rester toi même. Être simple c'est génial. C'est intemporel. Et d'ailleurs, dans son infinie sagesse, l'immortelle Coco Chanel a dit un jour 'Lorsqu'on en vient aux accessoires, il faut toujours retirer la dernière chose que l'on a mis.' alors tu as fait le bon choix. Tu es absolument ravissante. ». Je rougis et la remercie doucement. Nous sortons de la pièce.

Elle m'accompagne dans le couloir et s'arrête devant une porte. « Edward vient juste de finir. Il est ici. Fais le descendre dans le vestibule dans dix minutes. Il y aura une limo à l'entrée. ». Elle glisse une carte dans la serrure électronique et m'ouvre la porte. Je réponds tout en entrant.

« Merci beaucoup. ».

« De rien. Et Bella... » elle chuchote la suite « … ne t'inquiètes pas, il va adorer. Si ton autre amie au téléphone, celle qui est autoritaire, dit vrai au sujet du gars qui mangerait au creux de ta main dans l'autre tenue, alors il va mourir avec celle ci. Elle est tout aussi sexy mais elle est bien plus féminine. Avec ce cou, ces épaules et ces jambes que tu montres, il ne sera pas capable de garder ses mains pour lui. ». Elle me fait un clin d'œil et la porte se referme entre nous.

Alors que la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve est vide, je peux voir le chaos qui a eu lieu. Il y a des vêtements et des chaussures éparpillés un peu partout. Je sais que ces affaires coutent des centaines, voire des milliers de dollars et je suis positive sur le fait qu'Alice serait en larmes devant ce tableau. Mais c'est parfaitement acceptable, vu que tout ça c'est pour Monsieur Cullen, bien sûr. Bon, maintenant, où est ce qu'il est d'ailleurs?

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Edward surgit de la salle de bains qui, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, était occupée. Il attache le nœud de sa longue et mince cravate qui tient sur une chemise blanche impeccable. Il porte une veste et un pantalon parfaitement coupés sur mesure. Le costume est soigné et lui convient parfaitement, épousant son corps sans être trop serré.

La tenue complète est noire et blanche, sans être ennuyeuse. Pas ennuyeuse du tout en fait. Elle est classique, forte et sexy au possible. Et pour ajouter la touche Edward, ses cheveux sont parfaitement imparfaits.

Il est … exquis... même cela ne rend pas justice à la vision que j'ai sous les yeux.

Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment autant regardé. Oui sûr, il s'habille bien lors des quelques premières ou des évènements auxquels je l'ai consciencieusement entrainé, mais il n'a jamais été aussi bien habillé. Au plus, je l'ai vu en chemise sous sa veste en cuir, pince noir et ses doc martins usées. Rien que ça, le rend déjà chaud, mais ce soir, il est à un tout autre niveau.

Avec ses mains sur sa nuque et sa tête toujours baissée, ses yeux émeraudes se lèvent vers moi au travers de ses cils et des mèches tombantes de ses cheveux. Il me fait son sourire le plus sincère, que je viens à connaître si bien. Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne m'a jamais vu aussi bien habillée non plus. Il commence.

« Bella tu es... ».

« Ouais, ouais, toi aussi. ». Je me moque avant qu'il puisse finir et je regarde mes pieds en rougissant. Généralement ce mouvement me réconforte, mais encore une fois, d'habitude je porte mon regard sur mes converses dégueulasses. La vue des Christian Louboutin à 860 dollars me fait rougir encore plus. Je fouille nerveusement dans ma pochette. Pochette à 460 dollars d'ailleurs. Je m'arrête, cette réalisation me fait lisser ma robe avec mes mains... 1 148 dollars. Je joue avec la bague qui est à mon doigt... 315 dollars. Putain cette merde est partout.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, mes yeux retournent sur ceux d'Edward et restent instantanément bloqués, y trouvant refuge. Il fait encore un grand sourire et ses yeux sont chaleureux et émerveillés. Et ça, c'est la seule chose qui me mette à l'aise.

La nuit va et vient dans un confort un peu étrange. Alors que je me sens complètement hors de propos, Edward reste à mes cotés la nuit entière, sa main fermement installée dans le bas de mon dos, me guidant sur le tapis rouge interminable.

Comme prévu, il explique aux journalistes que je ne suis que son assistante, son amie, son alliée, et que je ne suis là que pour remplacer son rendez-vous qui n'est pas venu.

Je suis submergée de questions après questions comme 'Qui portez vous?'. Et c'est là que je remercie silencieusement Alice d'avoir porter les marques à mon attention. Bien sûr la question à soixante quatre milles dollars de ce soir étant 'Qu'est ce que ça fait de passer d'Assistante d'Edward Cullen à Rencard d'Edward Cullen?'.

Ce à quoi je souris et réponds simplement 'Ce n'est pas différent d'avant. Je dois pour cette fois, juste marcher près de lui plutôt que derrière.'. Alors que c'est complètement différent, je le sais, et j'espère sincèrement que lui aussi.

Et pour accentuer le fait qu'il n'y ai rien de plus, je leur rappelle à chaque fois '… et de plus, demain, je vais me réveiller et lui préparer son café comme d'habitude...' Je fais un clin d'œil dans sa direction en finissant '...Un sucre, pas de crème, très chaud.'.

On approche la section des photographes et je panique. J'avais déjà remarqué que quelques clichés ont été pris de nous depuis tout ce temps, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'en ai pris l'habitude. Généralement, je suis en arrière plan, cachée par des lunettes de soleil, un téléphone ou mon agenda. Je n'en faisais pas de cas, vu que je n'étais pas la cible. Les quelques fois où j'ai réellement fini sur une photo dans un magazine ou un site internet, je suis communément considérée comme 'la femme non identifiée', ce qui me convient parfaitement.

Mais à l'instant présent, poser réellement devant le poster du film et les logos des sponsors font que ma nervosité se multiplie. Alors que nous attendons d'être photographiés, Edward me tire vers un des décors, hors de la vue du public, pour un instant. Il doit avoir remarqué mon incessante agitation et ma respiration irrégulière.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Mise en scène typique pour les paroles d'encouragements qui je sais vont venir. Seulement, ce qui n'est pas typique est le fait qu'il caresse distraitement de ses mains la peau lisse et nue qui est dessous.

« Bella, ça va aller. Tu n'as qu'à sourire, regarder dans chacune des directions. Tente de me suivre. Mais vraiment, tout ça ce n'est rien. ». Je regarde les alentours frénétiquement, sans vraiment imprimer ce qu'il me raconte.

« Bella. Hé. Regardes moi. Seulement moi. ». Il glisse ses mains de mes épaules, entourant légèrement mon cou et le dessous de mon menton, ce qui fait que ma tête cesse de tourner en tout sens.

« Je ne te laisserais pas dans l'embarras. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. OK? ». Il parle avec tant de sincérité, que je ne peux m'empêcher de le croire.

« Mon dieu, tu es incroyable ce soir. Je te l'ai déjà dit? ». Il me demande cela incrédule alors que ses pouces frôlent ma peau. Mon regard glisse vers le bas, et j'affiche un petit sourire narquois en repensant au fait que Rosalie et la styliste avaient raison. Edward ne résiste pas à un peu... OK OK à beaucoup... de peau nue.

Après le bombardement de paparazzi, on finit de travailler sur le tapis rouge. De temps en temps, il se penche vers mon oreille et murmure « Tu vas bien?... c'est presque fini, je promets... merci encore d'être venue ce soir... est ce que je t'ai dis que tu es fantastique? ».

La première se termine, et Edward et moi nous échappons des soirées prévues ensuite pour retourner à l'hôtel. Toutes nos affaires sont là et on a juste assez de temps pour se changer, se reposer un peu et repartir dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport. Edward doit être présent à 05h30 le lendemain alors on doit repartir vers l'Oregon dans la nuit.

Erica nous escorte jusque dans nos chambres. Après avoir vu Edward dans la sienne, elle me raccompagne vers la mienne en silence. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est si étrange avec moi aujourd'hui.

Une fois dans ma chambre, elle m'indique « Tu n'as qu'à laisser la robe et les accessoires dans la chambre d'Edward. Je les récupèrerais demain matin lorsque je viendrais pour votre départ. ».

Je lui dit gentiment « Merci Erica... pour tout ce que tu as fait ce soir. ». Et je lui suis vraiment redevable. Elle a fait un tas de courses plus ou moins utiles pour que nous puissions être capable d'être présents à cet évènement. Mais je suis aussi un peu plus doucereuse pour tenter de comprendre quel est son putain de problème.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux durant un long moment avec un air interrogateur et la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté. Elle ouvre la bouche et commence « Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je devrais être mise au courant au sujet de... ». Elle s'interrompt et secoue sa tête « Laisses tomber. De rien Bella. ». Ses lèvres se plissent en un sourire rapide et étroit. Il est gentil et poli mais je me rends bien compte qu'il est forcé. C'est comme si elle aimerait être gentille avec moi, comme si c'était naturel, enfin ça l'est normalement, mais à l'instant présent, c'est vraiment très dur pour elle, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas jalouse. Elle est mariée et travaille dans cette industrie depuis des années maintenant. Elle est bien trop professionnelle pour tomber dans ce genre de merde. Quelque soit son problème, je réalise qu'il doit être purement professionnel.

J'ai ma réponse, assez rapidement, lorsqu'elle répond au téléphone tout en marchant dans le couloir en direction des ascenseurs. Elle ne sait pas que je n'ai pas encore fermé ma porte et sa voix résonne dans le couloir vide. Elle lâche brutalement.

« Tyler ! Tu n'oserais pas me crier dessus ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu accompagné, sans compter que c'est elle... Non, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose entre eux... Écoutes Crowley, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire à quel point ça peut être désastreux, je le sais. Je suis la publiciste, tu te rappelles? Je suis seule qui va gérer et atténuer l'orage de merde qui va suivre. Je peux déjà voir 'Edward Cullen couche avec son assistante' Argh ! C'est un cauchemar. ».

Il m'a menti. Elle ne lui a pas du tout demander de venir accompagné. En fait, elle est même en colère qu'il l'ai fait. Tout ce qu'il a dit est erroné. Elle le voulait en célibataire pour ce truc, elle voulait que son image soit celle d'un solitaire, un peu goujat.

Il a menti, et à cause de ça, elle est en colère à cause et contre moi. Je devrais être livide, mais bizarrement, putain je suis extatique.

Je ne suis pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle il est allé à l'encontre des souhaits d'Erica mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est parce qu'il a quelques sentiments à mon égard. Je commence à retirer ma tenue parfaite, dans un hôtel parfait, pensant au mec parfait. Tout ça semble trop beau pour être vrai. Tout d'un coup Britney Spears se met à chanter, de manière impromptue 'Womanizer', ça me fait réaliser que ça l'est. Les paroles me ramènent brutalement sur terre, et mes fantasmes débiles se dissolvent rapidement.

Je regarde le téléphone durant une éternité, et tout ce qu'il y a autour devient flou. Non, Bella, non. Je me le répète. C'est ce qu'il fait. Il est doucereux et calculateur. Chacune de ses actions est planifiée. Il a monté toute cette histoire au sujet d'Erica qui voulait qu'il vienne accompagné pour recréer son image, et qui n'aurait pas assez de travail depuis qu'il est en Oregon. Il a créé tout ça sur le coup, dans la voiture cette nuit là. Putain d'acteur.

S'il avait eu de quelconque sentiments pour moi, il me les aurait exprimé, dit ou encore montré. Mais il n'a rien fait. Tout ce qu'il a fait est de me peloter et de me dire que j'étais sexy.

Je réponds consciencieusement au téléphone, mais avec précaution. Edward me demande de venir dans sa chambre aussitôt que je me sois changée pour que nous puissions discuter et planifier la journée suivante. Comme une bonne assistante, e me suis exécutée.

Lorsqu'il répond à sa porte, il est toujours de bonne humeur et je tente de paraître normal, d'être sur la ligne jaune avec lui. Je ne suis pas une conne, ce que j'aurai pu être vu qu'il m'a menti, mais je ne veux pas non plus m'autoriser à tomber la tête la première dans son monde telle la petite fille naïve que j'étais il y a vingt minutes de ça.

On s'assoit sur le balcon, répertoriant l'itinéraire du lendemain tandis qu'il allume une cigarette. Il prend une bouffée et me la tend, comme il a pu le faire un nombre incalculable de fois précédemment.

Elle se tient devant moi comme un symbole. Un exemple brillant de la façon dont je me laisse tomber dans son monde, sans même penser à mes propres préférences personnelles, ma morale, mes opinions et quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je lâche brusquement.

« Je ne fume pas... avant toi, je n'avais pas fumé depuis que j'étais en première au lycée. Me cachant derrière les gradins durant les matchs de football, roulant des pelles avec Jacob Black, fumant des marlboros lights et toutes ces conneries. Pas une seule cigarette depuis çà... enfin jusqu'à toi. Tu le savais? ». C'est sorti tout seul, comme une confession. C'est ridiculement arbitraire, mais j'ai besoin de mettre le pied dedans. J'ai besoin qu'il sache que je ne suis pas qu'un autre truc dans son monde. Je dois l'admettre, je n'essaies pas seulement de le convaincre... Je tente de me convaincre tout autant.

Il fixe son regard par dessus le balcon, dans la nuit noire de L.A. et dit « Au sujet de Jacob Black et des gradins? Non. ». Il sourit et ses yeux vont dans ma direction pour rencontrer mon regard un bref instant. « Mais pour le fait de fumer, ouais, en fait je le savais. ». Il hoche la tête doucement mais son regard est reparti.

Je crisse « Quoi? ». C'était ma confession, mon moment de clarté et de prise de position. Je me dirigeais quelque part et avec son admission soudaine, il me pique mon show. Putain. Bien sûr.

« Bella, tu n'as pas de briquet. Je ne t'ai jamais vu acheter ou posséder un paquet. Les seules fois où tu fumes c'est avec moi, et ça vient de mes cigarettes. ». Il finit par ramener son bras tendu vers ses propres lèvres.

« Et pourquoi n'as tu jamais rien dit? ».

« Pourquoi le ferais je? Quoi... t'accuser d'être fausse ou un truc pareil? Putain je m'en fous. Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu ne l'aurais pas accepter. Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger. ». Il hausse les épaules, exhalant dans les ténèbres.

« Edward, pourquoi m'as tu dit de venir ce soir? ». C'est la seconde fois dans les dernières semaines que je lui pose cette question. Je sais que c'est un total changement de sujet, au vu de notre précédente conversation sur le fait de fumer, mais dans mon esprit, tout est lié. J'ai besoin de réponses telles que pourquoi est ce qu'il essai tant de me faire entrer dans son monde.

« Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit. Erica voulait que je vienne accompagné. Je veux dire... demandes lui sinon... non attends, ne fais pas ça. T'as juste... ».

« Edward arrêtes. Je sais. Je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas demandé de venir accompagné. En fait, elle est même furieuse que tu le sois. ». Je l'en informe et même souffle un petit rire car je ne suis pas en colère et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le suis. J'ai juste besoin de réponses.

Il tourne sa tête pour me regarder. C'est la première fois depuis un moment. Et je sais qu'il est inquiet qu'elle ai pu m'engueuler à ce sujet. Je réponds directement à la question qui le taraude.

« Je l'ai entendu en parler au téléphone avec Tyler, alors qu'elle partait dans le couloir. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai pu l'entendre. ».

Son corps se détend et il acquiesce simplement, apparemment content et retourne son regard par delà le balcon. Il me demande après un long moment.

« Nous sommes amis n'est ce pas Bella? ».

Je lui réponds « Je suppose, mais je suis aussi ton assistante... ». Ces deux relations sont devenues troubles et je ne pense pas que c'est ainsi que ça doit être.

« Ouais, je sais. Mais je veux dire... toi et moi, on s'entend bien... on... on est juste amis OK? ». Il finit avec un ton ferme dans sa voix. Et il dit 'juste' amis car il ne trouve pas d'autre façon de le décrire. Comme pour dire 'Je vais dire ça faute d'un meilleur terme pour que je puisse aller de l'avant avec ce que je dirais ensuite.'. Mais moi je l'entends d'une autre manière.

« Ouais Edward. Nous sommes justes amis. ».

Je répète les mots qu'il a choisi et soupire. C'est vrai que nous sommes juste des amis, mais après toute cette soirée incroyable, et savoir qu'il m'a emmenée contre le souhait d'Erica... Ben, j'espérais, d'une façon bien lycéenne, qu'il y avait peut être un peu plus que ça.

Mais c'est clair, que je ne suis pas prête de l'admettre, ainsi qu'à moi même, mais profondément je sais que je commence à ressentir quelque chose pour ce naze. Comme lorsque je ressens cette décharge, et ce dès la première nuit lorsqu'il frôle ma main ou touche légèrement mon dos. Mais dernièrement, ces sentiments ont changés, grandis, et ont muris après que j'ai appris à vraiment le connaître. Et même si je suis consciente qu'ils soient là, j'en ai une peur bleue. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si j'ai plus peur que ses sentiments soient réciproques aux miens ou non.

Il continue, sans même relever le double sens que j'ai constaté, mais c'est bon. Je veux toujours entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

« Je veux un ami près de moi. Je suis malade de toute cette merde de mascarade hollywoodienne. Je veux quelqu'un avec moi pour rire des tenues ridicules et des questions incroyablement mesquines que peuvent poser les journalistes. Je sais qu'Erica veut que j'aille en célib à ces trucs, mais je m'en moque. C'est ma vie. Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé d'en traiter cette partie, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de la diriger. ».

Je lui demande « OK. Alors on en est là ? ». Je lui donne une dernière chance de dire non. Que ce n'est pas que ça. Dans les deux cas, le fait qu'il fait ce qu'il pense le mieux qu'il tente de marquer ou de ne pas relever le fait qu'il commence vraiment à ressentir quelque chose pour moi.

« Ouais. C'est ça. ». Il répond sans même détourner son attention de l'obscurité qui s'étend devant nous parsemées de petites lumières pas plus grosses que des têtes d'épingles.

Je pourrais jurer entendre de l'hésitation dans sa voix, mais je me dis d'arrêter. Arrêter d'imaginer qu'il y a autre chose en cours, et de savoir qu'il est trop poule mouillée pour admettre qu'il a planifié ce gros mensonge, cette grosse journée juste pour essayer de marquer. Putain.

En volant vers l'Oregon, je laisse les paroles de Britney se répéter dans mon esprit comme une mise en garde et telle une loi d'or, dont je me suis jurée de suivre dorénavant.

Lollipop. Must mistake me for a sucker, to think that I would be a victim, not another._ ((Lollipop : trad sucette/ mais aussi terme affectueux – et jeu de mot avec sucker ^^) Chéri. Tu m'as pris pour une idiote, de penser que je ne serais qu'une victime, une de plus.)_

Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way I'm ever gonna fall for you. Never you, Baby. _(Dis le, fais le, comme tu comptais le faire, mais dans aucun cas, je craquerai pour toi. Jamais pour toi Bébé._

Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. _(Ne tente pas de faire face, je sais ce que tu es.)_

Womanizer. Woman-Womanizer. You're a Womanizer. Oh! Womanizer. Oh! You're a Womanizer Baby.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 09**

**BPOV**

De retour en Oregon, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Oui Alice et Rosalie m'ont saoulées durant des heures pour tenter d'avoir des détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la vérité est, qu'il n'y a rien eu.

Je sais qu'elles ne me croient pas vu que je reviens d'une nuit digne d'un véritable conte de fées en sa compagnie, mais c'est vrai. Rien ne s'est passé. Et après quelques jours, où Edward et moi nous comportons exactement de la même façon qu'avant la première, je pense qu'elles commencent enfin à me croire.

Oui, il a bien été un peu tactile mais c'est juste Edward. En fait, c'est juste un gars, en la matière. Il est attiré par la peau comme un papillon vers une flamme. C'est vraiment de ma faute, pour avoir jeter un tel hameçon. Il a toujours joué l'intéressé, aussi faux soit il, alors en fait il n'a rien fait de nouveau. Moi, cependant, je l'ai joué timide et prudente, alors une fois que j'ai jeter l'hameçon, il a sauté dessus comme un putain de piranha.

Le moindre soupçon que j'ai pu avoir sur le fait que quelque chose aurait pu commencer entre nous à été abattu au moment où je lui ai donné une chance d'expliquer pourquoi il m'avait invité. Il n'a pas saisi l'opportunité de faire quoi que ce soit, mais simplement expliqué qu'il voulait un ami avec lui. J'ai littéralement envie de me claquer la tête pour avoir fait ma midinette et penser que son invitation représentait plus.

En plus, j'aurais été surement encore plus confuse que je le suis déjà. S'il avait été pris de la folie passagère que moi, je n'aurai pas su quoi faire. Ce mec est mon patron bordel de merde, et le fait qu'il soit un véritable coureur de jupon est la cerise sur le putain de gâteau.

Edward et moi sommes retournés dans notre petite routine habituelle durant les semaines suivantes, alors que le reste du monde est curieux. Des photos de la première sont publiées sur le net la nuit même de l'événement. Les chats de fans et les blogs de commérages sur les célébrités deviennent dingues.

Toutefois, ça s'est finalement calmé, lorsque les journalistes ont ajoutés qu'Edward avait déclaré que je n'étais que son assistante et que je remplaçais son rendez vous au pied levé. Toute autre spéculation est rapidement effacée lorsque Erica lance des rumeurs délibérées sur le fait qu'il sort avec un mannequin nommée Tanya, qui est en fait la fille qui, à l'origine, été prévue à son bras ce soir là.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ma chambre et celle d'Edward sont au même étage dans l'hôtel, mais les similitudes s'arrêtent là. La sienne est près des ascenseurs, la mienne au bout du couloir, et ensuite il faut tourner deux fois. Lui a une sonnette sur sa porte et moi non. Lui à une double porte et moi qu'une.

Vous l'avez deviné, le mec à une putain de suite. Il a une cuisine, un séjour, deux chambres - chacune avec son dressing, une salle de bain avec jacuzzi et un écran plat – une buanderie, une superbe vue et tout ce qui va avec. Ce qui est drôle est que ce gars pourrait vivre dans une boite et en être heureux.

Et comme tout est entièrement meublé et aménagé, certains soirs où je reste à l'hôtel, je lui prépare son diner lorsqu'il rentre de tournage. Ça fait très femme au foyer des années cinquante n'est ce pas? Je m'en moque, et Honnêtement après ses heures de travail et toute l'énergie qu'il met dans ses performances, ce mec le mérite vraiment.

Donc un soir comme les autres, après près d'un mois et demi de tournage, je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je glisse la clé et entre. Son bordel est partout, comme d'habitude. Il ne laisse jamais l'équipe de nettoyage faire le ménage. En même temps je comprends pourquoi, de cette manière, ça donne plus l'impression d'être chez soi plutôt que d'être à l'hôtel. Mais putain Edward, laisses les tout remettre en ordre de temps en temps.

Mais bien sûr, de cette manière typiquement Edwardienne, la cuisine est impeccable. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis notre poulet teriyaki de la semaine dernière. Je retire mes chaussures et commence à déballer mes paquets sur le plan de travail.

Ce soir c'est soirée Spaghetti. C'est une des choses les plus faciles à faire et ça semble être sa favorite.

Je regarde le dernier paquet qui reste sur le plan, il contient des bougies et une bouteille de vin rouge. Non, ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de séduire ce mec ni rien. Écoutez. Je sais que c'est idiot voire même stupide mais c'est une tradition OK?

Lorsque j'étais jeune, ma mère, Renée, et moi avions une nuit spaghetti ensemble et on préparait le diner entier à la lueur des bougies. Elle insistait sur le fait que ça amplifiait le coté italien, que ça rendait le plat meilleur et disait qu'on ne pouvait rallumer les lumières qu'au moment où notre repas était terminé.

Lorsque j'ai déménagé avec Charlie, une fois au lycée, j'hésitais à refaire cette tradition car ça semblait gamin. Mais un soir, alors que j'étais en train de préparer ce plat, il m'a tout simplement demandé où étaient les bougies. En remarquant ma surprise, il m'a expliqué comment il était au courant. Alors qu'il semblerait que je ne m'en rappelle pas, nous avions déjà l'habitude de faire la même chose, lorsque nous vivions tous les trois, lui, Renée et moi même, à Forks. Ça me rends triste de ne pas me rappeler ce genre de souvenir de notre courte période ensemble, en tant que famille, alors qu'il semble la chérir, alors j'ai fait le vœux de toujours continuer cette petite tradition idiote.

Maintenant, il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse Edward manger dans la pénombre avec moi, alors je décide de préparer le diner à ma façon puis de le servir et de manger normalement. Alors, une fois que je trouve un de ses briquets, j'allume les bougies et les place un peu partout dans la cuisine.

En éteignant les lumières, la suite est illuminée par la lueur de la lune qui qui est comme éclaboussée par la large fenêtre du mur opposé. Les bougies éclairent faiblement en comparaison, mais procurent une chaleur et une douceur que la la lumière crue et blanche ne fournit pas.

Et la bouteille de vin me direz vous? Et bien, je l'ai ajoutée à la tradition. Quoi? Me jugez pas, mon travail est plus que stressant.

Je me sers un grand verre. En prenant une longue gorgée, je me dis que c'est trop calme ici. Je me dirige vers la station ipod qu'Edward a installé dans un coin. Putain. Mon ipod est inséré dedans. Je ne me rappelle même pas qu'il me l'ai emprunté. Oh purée, ce mec est sans espoir. Je ne devrais pas être surprise.

Je choisis de ne pas utiliser la station et insère directement les écouteurs dans le lecteur. Je choisis mes options et ris lorsque je tombe sur Dean Martin, pas un de mes choix typiques mais vu le thème dans lequel je suis, je ne peux pas résister. Je glisse l'ipod dans ma poche arrière et danse dans la cuisine, mon verre de vin à la main alors que la mélodie et les paroles emplissent ma tête.

Je mets la casserole d'eau sur le feu et commence à émincer l'ail et le basilic tout en attendant que l'eau se mette à bouillir. Je prends quelques gorgées de vin tout au long de ma préparation et boulotte quelques ingrédients. Assez rapidement, l'eau bout et mon verre est vide. Je mets les pâtes sèches dans la casserole et remplis mon verre.

À partir de là, le reste est rapide et facile. Je fais revenir l'ail et un peu de beurre dans une poêle à frire, commence à faire chauffer la sauce bolognaise, et place le pain à l'ail dans le four durant quelques minutes pour le réchauffer. Putain la pièce sent délicieusement bon, si je puis dire.

Mon travail presque terminé, je retourne vers la sauce, la retire du feu, et remue le liquide rouge épais, pour éviter qu'il ne brule. De l'autre main, je finis la dernière gorgée de vin, de mon second verre et le pose à coté. Le vin a maintenant un délicieux effet sur moi.

Depuis que je suis devenue l'assistante d'Edward, j'ai décidé de freiner la boisson. Maintenant que j'en suis à mi parcours sur mon temps de travail avec lui et que j'ai découvert quel gamin il peut être, j'ai vite réalisé que boire est pratiquement une nécessité. Mais tout de même, j'ai réduit ma consommation considérablement et maintenant, deux verres bien remplis me donnent la plus agréable et insouciante des sensations. Mon esprit flotte et j'adore ça.

La dernière chanson emplie ma tête déjà vaporeuse. Alors que je retire une casserole du feu, je ferme paresseusement les yeux. Je balance mes hanches, un peu pompette, d'avant en arrière et bouge ma tête avec la musique lente et romantique qui se déverse dans mes écouteurs. Je me sens bien.

Soudain, une main enlace le tour de ma taille. J'en ai le souffle coupé et fais presque tomber la casserole sur le feu. Je sors rapidement de l'état de transe dans lequel je me trouvais. J'éteins le feu, retire les écouteurs de mes oreilles en rejetant le cordon sur une de mes épaules.

Je cris, sautillant sur place pour lui faire face et m'écrasant sur son torse « Edward ! ».

Il fait ce genre de merde de temps en temps, spécialement lorsque je suis en mode femme au foyer. Il a surement braillé « Chérie je suis rentré! » lorsqu'il a passé la porte, comme il le fait généralement, mais cette fois je n'ai rien entendu vu que j'avais l'ipod. Il continue à le faire, ça ne cesse jamais de l'amuser, même pas après la dixième putain de fois.

Généralement, il me rentre dedans en retour, habituellement sur mon cul mais passons, et saute sur le plan de travail, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, et croquant quelques aliments crus que je comptais utiliser pour le diner. Il me raconte sa journée jusqu'à ce que je finisse et mette le couvert puis on va s'assoir pour manger.

Ce soir, toutefois, lorsque je me retourne pour lui faire face, son autre main tient des fleurs. C'est une première Il me fait un sourire radieux.

« Pour toi ma petite June Cleaver... ». _(Nota : personnage d'une sitcom, incarnant la femme au foyer parfaite et typique des années 50... dites merci wiki ! ^^)_. Il lève le bouquet, m'indiquant de le prendre. « … Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec les lumières et les bougies? ». Il regarde autour de lui confus.

« Merci Ward (Nota : autre personnage de la même sitcom), mais je vais divorcer de ton cul si tu ne commences pas à ramasser toutes tes merdes ! ». Je ris, regardant dans les alentours de la suite qui est complètement en désordre. Je prends les fleurs avec satisfaction et les pose sur le comptoir derrière lui. Le coup des fleurs c'est nouveau et je ne sais pas comment réagir à cela.

Son visage tombe un peu lorsque je pose le bouquet à coté, mais vraiment, c'est bon quoi. Le bouquet vient probablement de la demi douzaine que reçoit la réception chaque jour en provenance des nombreux fans qui viennent jusqu'ici pour apercevoir Edward ou le reste du casting.

Il y a même une enveloppe blanche glissée dans les fleurs. Rien que ça me dit qu'elles ne viennent pas de lui. Il ne remplit jamais de cartes ou de choses du même genre. Edward ne fait pas dans le personnel. Et même si elles ne viennent pas vraiment de lui, le fait qu'il ai pensé à m'en apporter reste tout de même gentil. Gentil pour un coureur de jupons en tout cas.

« Oh. Mon dieu, les lumières et les bougies? Ne te méprends pas ! ». Je ris, réalisant d'un coup, que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à sa question à ce sujet. « C'est juste un truc que j'ai l'habitude de faire avec Renée et Charlie. C'est stupide, je vais les rallumer et... ». Je vais vers l'interrupteur.

« Ne fais pas ça. ». Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Je retire mon bras, ce qui fait 'retomber' le sien.

« Tu n'as pas à arrêter tu sais. ». Il se tient encore directement derrière moi, me rendant nerveuse.

« Arrêter quoi? ». Je remue la sauce qui est déjà prête depuis près de trois minutes. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

« Danser. ».

Je fais tomber la cuillère en bois. Argh... il a vu ça?... Em...bar...ras...sant.

« Je vais danser avec vous madame. ». Il fanfaronne, me faisant virevolter par les hanches pour lui faire face. Je tente de rediriger la conversation.

« Arrêtes tes conneries Edward. La bouffe est presque prête et ça va être délicieux, comme toujours. ». Il sait que je ne vais pas marcher dans ses tentatives boiteuses. Il m'en fait depuis le premier jour et à chaque fois, je les décime comme un putain de sniper. Alors pourquoi ne laisse t il pas tomber aussi rapidement qu'il le fait normalement? Un coup de tapette sur cette mouche casse pieds et il part faire ses affaires, riant et secouant légèrement sa tête.

« Allez. Danses avec moi. ». Il se plaint légèrement. Mais je sais qu'il fait cela pour couvrir le fait qu'il est sérieux. Putain d'acteur.

Je tente de lui échapper mais il retire rapidement l'ipod de ma poche arrière et, avec une main retenant toujours ma hanche, l'autre installant le petit gadget sur la station. Il retire les écouteurs et la voix de Dean se fait retentir.

« Joli choix, on peut carrément danser dessus. ». Il rit et pose sa main à son emplacement initial, sur ma hanche. Je gémis comme un enfant.

« Edwaaard. Et ne ris pas de mes choix. Je n'écoute jamais ce cd... Hé ! Comment était ta journée? ». Je lui sors cette question en tentant de paraître interéssée. « Tu devais faire des cascades de dingue non? ».

« Putain. Les harnais pour les sauts me broyaient les … attends ! ».

J'éclate de rire. « Je suis désolée chéri mais c'était trop facile. ». Je lève ma main et tapote sa joue avec ma main droite. Il entoure mon poignet avec ses longs doigts avant que je puisse le retirer. Je sais ce qu'il tente de faire.

« Edward. Je ne danse pas avec toi. ».

Il plaide, joyeusement mais tout de même. « Pourquoi pas Bella? Donnes moi une bonne raison. ».

« Parce que tu n'es qu'une merde, voilà pourquoi. ». Je plaisante, bien sûr, mais ouais je dois l'admettre, je m'amuse.

OK, je sais ce que vous pensez...vu de l'extérieur, je sais de quoi ça à l'air. On est méchant l'un envers l'autre mais en vérité, tout ça c'est fait avec amour. Oui c'est d'une manière fraternelle, ou encore platonique, mais cette merde de lien est forte. On s'appelle avec des noms à la con depuis le début, cette nuit là dans la boite. Ça à toujours été une blague entre nous, et lorsque quelque chose n'est pas de l'humour, lorsque c'est vraiment sérieux, on utilise jamais ces surnoms. Nous sommes telle une bombe de procès pour harcèlement sexuel à retardement. Et même si ça en a pas l'air, _surtout avec les tapes sur le cul, les petits noms, les commentaires obscènes et tout_, on se respecte vraiment.

Il a sa main droite sur ma hanche, depuis qu'il m'a fait tournoyer pour lui faire face et sa main gauche retient mon poignet près de sa joue. Son visage s'affaisse à ma réponse grossière.

« Putain qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward? ». Il me regarde comme si je venais mettre un coup de pompe à un chiot.

« Non Bella. C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce qu'il y a putain. ».

« Quoi? Pour le fait de danser? Tu es en colère à cause de ça? S'il te plait. ». Je tente de m'écarter.

« Non. Bella. Écoutes... ». Il soupire. Et je peux voir qu'il se prépare à dire quelque chose de vraiment important. Merde.

« Je sais que j'ai commencé en étant un gros con. La façon dont on s'est rencontré et tout. Et ouais, je dois l'admettre, j'adore t'énerver comme la première fois dans l'avion et tout, en fait je continues... putain. OK. Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir... ».

Il s'arrête un moment, prend une grande respiration et continue doucement, pensif.

« C'est juste que, depuis ce moment je tente d'être meilleur, bien sûr, certaines fois je ne peux m'en empêcher et je repars en arrière parce que c'est distrayant et vas y, tu ne peux pas renier le fait que c'est drôle. Mais personne n'est parfait. Ce qui est important est que je tente vraiment d'être un gars assez bien pour toi et … ben... putain... je ne pense pas que mon égo peut encore supporter un autre rejet. ».

Il ne veut pas rencontrer mon regard et je vois qu'il est carrément sérieux putain.

Il a toujours tenté sa drague sur moi mais je pensais qu'il était ainsi, son jeu, notre jeu. Il est le connard culotté qui planque des billets d'avion dans son pantalon et me défie de les retrouver, alors que moi je suis la fille prude qui dénigre ses avances. Ce n'était qu'une grosse blague, un grand jeu sans fin. Le passé semble soudain ne plus s'appliquer à cette phrase.

« Edward... ».

Je tente de toucher son bras avec ma main libre pour le réconforter, mais il s'en écarte. Merde. Il est vraiment sérieux, n'est ce pas?

Ça n'a toujours été qu'un jeu, et maintenant, il ne joue plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ensuite. Je n'ai pas eu de manuel pour ça.

« Pourquoi?... je veux dire... je ne suis que... et tu es... ». Je bégaie, probablement pour ne pas faire une scène. Je ne comprends pas commence ce mec pourrait vouloir de moi. Il peut littéralement avoir n'importe qui. Et il m'a déjà eu avec lui lors de la première et n'a pas fait chier à ce sujet.

Bien entendu, si je me rétracte, je peux le voir accepter ou en fait, faire des efforts en agissant et tenter de la jouer clairement ou quoi qu'il ai dit, cela n'a pas de sens.

« Hein? ».

Son visage se crispe de confusion, avec une expression interrogative. Bien qu'il soit encore sérieux, il rit un peu du fait que ma langue fourche en essayant de parler.

Je pense à mes options et arrive avec un plan. « Peu Importe. Écoutez monsieur... ». Je tente de rester légère « … Si la prochaine chanson est lente, je danse avec vous. ».

Normalement, sur mon ipod, le prochain artiste après Dean est Death from Above 1979. La playlist commence avec la chanson 'Sexy results'. Ce qui tombe parfaitement à point car ça coupera la tension mal aisée qui est en train de monter dans la cuisine.

Je me sens mal à l'idée qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut mais je ne peux pas laisser passer. J'ai définitivement quelques sentiments indéfinis pour ce mec, et je me suis promis de rester extrêmement prudente depuis la première La vérité étant que je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire, quels qu'ils soient. Et même si je parviens à me faire une raison sur ce que c'est, je ne suis pas préparée à y faire face, la tête la première, à cet instant. Malgré qu'une partie de mon idiote petite tête aimerait que quelque chose se passe, le reste sait que c'est une idée terrible.

Il est mon patron. Je ne suis que sa petite assistante.

Il est magnifique. Je suis moyenne.

Il fait partie de la royauté d'Hollywood. Je suis Bella, de Forks.

Peu importe comment on regarde cette situation, je suis destinée à avoir le cœur brisé.

Après lui avoir dit que je danserais avec lui au cas où la prochaine chanson est lente, un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Te connaissant, tu sais très bien quelle est la prochaine chanson à venir. Alors on met la lecture aléatoire. ».

« Mais !... ».

« Non. Joues honnêtement. ». Son sourire s'élargit. Mon objection prouvant bien que ses doutes étaient justifiés.

Merde. Il me connait trop bien. Il retire sa main de ma hanche, se penche et clique sur le bon bouton, sans me quitter des yeux. Le mec est mielleux. Putain de célébrité.

Il retourne sur ma hanche rapidement et nous attendons.

On se fixe en silence et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. À ce moment, je me dit que ça serait bizarre si c'est une merde pop enjouée qui sort des enceintes? Je n'aurai qu'à sortir de son étreinte et faire une petite blague. Ou encore si c'est 'Womanizer' qui sort, putain je meurs sur le coup. Argh. Il y a une seconde de ça, je voulais qu'une musique rapide vienne me sauver et maintenant, je ne sais plus. Maintenant, je veux qu'il réussisse? Merde, ça devient trop confus pour moi.

Toujours le silence.

Est ce qu'il essaie de me tuer? Alors qu'il baisse les yeux, son visage réjouit s'épanouit en un vrai et pur sourire. Il apprécie le silence, vrai supplice, car il sait que c'est en train de me tuer positivement.

Un moment plus tard, le grattement magnifique et lent d'une guitare acoustique se diffuse dans la petite cuisine. C'est enfantin et joli, mais aussi triste et dépressif. Ça ne peut être qu'une chose. Bright Eyes. La chanson est 'Lua' et ce n'est pas simplement la version de l'album mais la version bonus avec l'intro étendue. Et c'est ma préférée.

Putain. Bien sûr. Est ce que ce tas de merde ne perd jamais de pari?

Le mec en question baisse les yeux vers moi, le regard curieux, son sourire a disparu. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la chanson ne lui est pas familière ou s'il a vraiment remarqué la douce musique car, comme moi, il semble tourner à plein régime en ce moment.

Je sais ce que ses yeux me demandent. Bien sûr que c'est une chanson lente idiot d'Edward. Aucune chanson commence aussi lentement et délicatement pour enchainer avec du rock métal.

Je réponds doucement à sa question silencieuse « Oui.. c'est un slow... un de mes préféré en fait. ». Mes yeux larmoient un peu. Cette chanson a tellement de signification pour moi.

« Putain comment tu fais ça Cullen? ».

« Faire quoi? ».

Je sens la confusion dans sa voix, alors que ses sourcils se redressent. Un sourire triomphant débutant son chemin après qu'il ai eu confirmation que c'est bien un slow.

« Couper droit sur le seul As qu'il reste en jeu. ». Putain d'Emmett qui immisce des termes de poker dans mon cerveau.

« Choisir aléatoirement une chanson, qui non seulement est lente, mais en plus le slow qui me fait penser à toi, à nous, depuis la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. ». Je finis complètement ébahie.

« J'ai juste de la chance, je pense. ». Il rayonne. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Jessica. Mais c'était pour moi, cette nuit là dans la boite lorsqu'il a gagné son pari qui nous conduit où nous en sommes maintenant. Et là, d'une manière typiquement Edwardienne, il gagne cette manche aussi et commence déjà à récolter ses gains.

La main droite, qu'il a sur ma hanche, glisse vers le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant de lui. Sa main gauche, qui tient toujours mon poignet en l'air, remonte et prend ma main.

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

_Il t'a eu maintenant, tu as mordu à l'hameçon._

_Tu peux toujours courir, il n'est pas trop tard._

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 10**

_**Rappel : La chanson est 'Lua' interprétée par Bright Eyes... Les paroles originales sont en gras et italiques.**_

**BPOV**

_**"I know that it is freezing but I think we have to walk." **'Je sais qu'il fait froid mais je pense que nous devons marcher.'_

La voix enfantine et imparfaite emplit la pièce éclairée à la bougie et je suis soudainement submergée par les souvenirs de la première nuit où l'on s'est rencontrés.

Marchant ensemble, dans les rues vides. Je me rappelle de cette putain de cigarette sur ses lèvres. L'odeur de sa veste lorsqu'il m'a enveloppée dedans avec lui, après qu'il m'ait dit ces mêmes mots.

_Je sais qu'il fait froid mais je pense que nous devons marcher._

C'était comme sorti tout droit d'un putain de film. Putain d'acteur. Mais, pour sa défense, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait.

Dès cette première phrase, je tourne mon visage vers la droite, reposant doucement ma tête contre son torse et regardant nos mains. Il a ma petite main logée à l'intérieur de la sienne. On se balance d'avant en arrière à la lueur des bougies, alors que la lune brille fidèlement derrière lui. L'air est lourd, chargé des odeurs de sauce, d'ail et de basilic.

Les paroles continuent d'être diffusée dans la pièce et je commence à m'inquiéter. Je réalise que je lui ai dit que cette chanson me fait penser à lui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Ça va me faire passer pour une petite fille apeurée, et malgré le fait que ça soit exactement ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache.

_**'"...but me, I'm not a gamble; you can count on me to split. The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist."** .. mais moi, je ne suis pas un pari. Tu peux compter sur moi pour partager. L'amour que je te vends dans la soirée, n'existera plus au matin.'._

Je déteste le fait que je peux, très clairement, entendre ces mots venant de sa bouche. Mais c'est la vérité. Il est Edward Cullen, coureur de jupon extraordinaire, et même s'il paraît sincère dans ces actions ce soir, je le connais assez bien pour que ça ne me surprenne pas s'il arrive dans la matinée à balancer tout ça, comme si ce n'était pas le truc le plus incroyablement romantique de ma vie entière.

Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il a compris qui j'imagine qui prononce ces paroles. Je suppose qu'on pourrait l'inverser, mais on sait tous les deux, qui est le plus volage d'entre nous. Et même si je me conduis comme si je détenais toutes les cartes, on sait bien qu'aussitôt que je céderais, il aura toute l'emprise. Tout ce pouvoir et la possibilité de me briser le cœur.

Le rythme avec lequel il dirige, rate un mouvement et je retiens ma respiration. Il vient de faire le lien. Mais alors, il ne fait que continuer, se balançant sur la musique, me rapprochant un peu plus et embrassant le sommet de mon crane doucement.

Il laisse ses lèvres là, pressées contre mes cheveux. Le bonheur, le soulagement, la confiance et l'espoir me transportent. Les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux depuis les premières notes de la chanson, se déversent sur son torse, où ma tête est encore posée. Je danse avec lui, profitant du reste de la chanson. Ce tournant d'une toute nouvelle vie dans lequel nous sommes tombés.

Je choisis d'ignorer le fait qu'à chacun des refrains, un message similaire à la première strophe sort des hauts parleurs. Et enfin, je choisis d'ignorer le message final qui s'annonce comme un putain de présage. Il est parfaitement de mise pour ce soir, plus que tout autre. Je le sais. Et je déteste ça.

Les choses semblent si parfaites maintenant, et je ne veux pas que ces putains de mots ruinent quoi que ce soit. Mais on sait tous les deux au combien ce message est véridique. Et en réalisant cela, ce à quoi ça conduira...

_"**What is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is.** Ce qui est si simple au clair de lune, ne l'est jamais le matin._

_**It was so simple in the moonlight now it's so complicated. **C'est si simple au clair de lune, maintenant c'est si compliqué._

_**It was so simple in the moonlight,**C'est si simple au clair de lune._

_**so simple in the moonlight,** Si simple au clair de lune._

_s**o simple in the moonlight."** Si simple au clair de lune.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

La chanson se termine et l'ipod passe à la suivante. Je ne peux Honnêtement pas vous dire laquelle c'est. Je suis tellement pris dans le moment, une putain de bombe pourrait éclater que je ne le remarquerais pas.

Je retire mes lèvres de ses cheveux. J'adore le fait qu'ils sentent toujours la fraise. Et je regarde le sommet de sa tête alors qu'elle continue à reposer contre moi. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage à cette simple vue.

Je l'écarte doucement de moi. Elle regarde en l'air rapidement, se posant des questions, la peur s'affichant un instant dans son regard. Je retire mes mains, de la sienne et de sa taille et elle baisse le menton comme rejetée. Non Bella. Douce, idiote, magnifique Bella. Tu as complètement tort.

J'ai rapidement enserrer son petit visage dans mes mains et elle me regarde avec ces magnifiques et larmoyants yeux larges. Je frotte mes pouces pour effacer doucement les larmes qui baignent sa peau douce. Ses yeux se ferment instinctivement à mon contact et je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je me penche, relevant un peu sa tête vers la mienne, et je pose mes lèvres, doucement, contre les siennes. Je patiente, évaluant sa réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle écarte délicatement ses lèvres, plongeant sa tête pour capturer ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes qui sont incroyablement douces. Elle l'aspire gentiment avant de la relâcher et de pencher sa tête sur le coté un peu plus pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Notre baiser est lent et profond. Significatif et sensuel. Et c'est une putain de perfection.

J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser depuis le premier moment où je l'ai rencontré et ce désir ne s'est jamais atténué. Mais après avoir appris à la connaître et réaliser le fait qu'elle soit si géniale, non seulement ce désir n'a pas faibli, mais il s'est intensifié et à muri en un sentiment plus profond et manifeste.

Lorsque cela arrive enfin, ici dans la cuisine, il aurait pu être hâtif et précipité. Je sais que nous ressentions le désir et la tension sexuelle, depuis des mois maintenant. Cela aurait été si facile et satisfaisant de simplement se laisser aller dans le feu qu'on ne cessait d'alimenter.

Mais, je ne veux pas prendre la voie la plus facile. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux. Je ne recherche pas qu'une satisfaction immédiate et j'ai besoin de lui démontrer. En prenant ce premier baiser, le premier contact de nos lèvres, doucement, prudemment, c'est ma façon de lui dire que je sais ce que je fais et ce qu'il m'attend avec une pareille action. Je veux et j'ai besoin qu'elle sache que ce n'est pas sporadique, fait à la va vite ou imprévu. Les mesures prisent dans ce cas mènent trop souvent à du regret. Non. Je suis complètement au courant de ce qu'il se passe, et je serais damné si ce n'est pas respectueux ou digne d'elle.

Italien. Son goût est comme une délicieuse combinaison de nourriture italienne et de... Bella.

« Quelqu'un a grignoter avant le diner. ».

Je souris, parlant dans sa bouche. Je la sens qui sourit à son tour.

Elle attrape, encore une fois, ma lèvre inférieure, mais cette fois avec ses dents.

« Ouais. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire à ce sujet? ». Elle me taquine, plissant son nez et se penchant un peu pour que ses grands yeux de biche rencontrent les miens.

L'ambiance est devenue plus légère et ludique. Mais nos yeux se croisent encore quelques secondes. Elle relâche son étreinte et se recule un peu plus, nous donnant assez de recul pour se regarder. Tous les sourires et l'espièglerie se sont envolés.

Nos regards restent bloqués encore un peu et je sais que la réalisation de ce qu'il vient de se passer reste dans nos esprits. Maintenant, on pense la même chose...

_Je sais ce que je fais... je sais ce qu'il se passe et putain je suis à cent pour cent sûr que c'est ce que je veux._

Et avec ça elle écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une force et une impatience qui, je ne le savais pas, été en elle.

Ses mains parcourent rapidement mon corps, alors que les miennes font de même sur le sien. Je nous fais tourner, trébuchant et la pousse vers l'arrière, contre le plan de travail qui était derrière moi. Je pousse les fleurs depuis longtemps oubliées, et je l'aide à monter son petit corps sur le comptoir. Elle entoure ses jambes fermement autour de ma taille.

On reste ainsi durant... je ne sais pas combien de temps... juste à s'embrasser, attraper et gémir. Tout simplement à nous autoriser de nous laisser porter par le moment. Des mois d'une tension sexuelle extrêmement forte nous conduisent finalement à ça, et aucun de nous n'est prêt à perdre du temps.

Finalement, elle pousse ses petites mains contre mon torse et je recule. Plus par son action que par la force qu'elle a utilisé. Je lui laisse assez de place pour qu'elle descende du comptoir. Et dans l'espace que j'ai créé, nos lèvres ne brisent jamais leur contact.

On sort de la cuisine en aveugle et nous savons où nous nous dirigeons. La chambre.

En y repensant, je sais que ça semble rapide. Il y à vingt minutes de cela, elle n'était que mon assistante qui me préparait mon diner alors que je rentrait du boulot. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça et nous le savons tous les deux. Même si nous n'étions jamais romantiques par le passé, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à prendre soin de l'autre, probablement mieux que la plupart des couples en quatre mois et demi, ce qui est le temps que nous nous connaissons.

Je sais qu'elle déteste cet incontrôlable rougissement qui la prend toujours par surprise, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas est qu'elle en a deux différents et que je suis épris des deux. Le premier est d'un rouge profond, qui se propage violemment et rapidement sur tout son visage et même son cou, c'est celui de la colère. L'autre est plus doux, tirant plus sur le rose que le rouge, et il s'étend lentement dès qu'elle se sent embarrassée Il est généralement accompagné par le fait qu'elle baisse un peu la tête pour se dissimuler, tout en tortillant son pied mal à l'aise.

Je sais que même si elle me malmène du fait que je sois toujours en retard, que j'ai des cheveux ébouriffés, que je sois capable de manger des hot pockets à tous les repas, que j'use de mon sourire pour arriver à mes fins, et que je sois complètement perdu sans elle, même si elle me pourrit la vie pour ça. Je sais. Je sais qu'en fait ce sont quelques unes des choses qu'elle apprécie chez moi. Je ne prétends pas être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas lorsque je suis avec elle. Elle aime toutes ces conneries qu'elle prétend détester car elle sait que ça veut dire que je suis assez à l'aise avec elle pour être moi même. Et même si je sais qu'elle aime ça à mon sujet, la vérité est que, j'apprécie, et dirais je j'aime, qu'elle arrive à tirer ça de moi. Peu de personnes y arrivent.

Je sais qu'elle essaie de paraître féroce et confiante, comme si elle détenait toutes les cartes. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est qu'un rôle. Une façon d'éviter que son cœur soit trop exposé. Je sais qu'elle ne me fait pas complètement confiance sur le fait de la blesser, et pour être honnête, je ne me fais pas confiance non plus. Malgré que je veuille la traiter de la manière qu'elle mérite, je me connais assez pour savoir que je peux tout niquer en trente secondes chrono. Je sais qu'elle ressent pour moi, ce que je ressens pour elle, mais elle a peur de voir ce que c'est et où ça peut nous mener. Et même avec ces peurs et cette incertitude, elle accepte de supporter ce que la nuit nous réserve. Et pour ça, je jure que je sens que je l'aime.

Je sais tout ça, et pour cette raison, ceci, ici et maintenant, nous diriger vers la chambre seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir embrasser pour la première fois, je sais que tout va bien. Car mes rapports avec Bella n'ont jamais été normaux, socialement acceptable ou même respectueux des lois... harcèlement sexuel vous connaissez? Ils ont toujours défiés la logique et mes les règles sociales de l'extérieur, mais on s'en moque.

Alors que nous faisons chemin vers la chambre, nos vêtements s'éparpillant sur le chemin éclairé par la lune. Son jeans ici, ma chemise là. Ils gisent comme une carte, le sentier métaphorique de morceaux de pain qu'Hansel et Gretel laissent sur leur passage comme un message vers le monde extérieur. _Venez nous trouver_... le message dirait. _Venez nous sauver_.

Mais pas le notre. Ce soir Bella et moi restons aussi loin que possible du monde extérieur et ce soir, nous nous sauvons l'un l'autre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Lapin naïf, fille candide, le clair de lune n'est qu'un bouclier._

_Le soleil va se lever. La douleur va commencer et sera si dur à soigner._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 11.**

**BPOV**

Une fois que l'on atteint les doubles portes menant à sa chambre, Edward glisse une de ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever. J'entoure mes jambes sur ses hanches instinctivement, faisant que je m'appuie directement sur son sexe en érection. Je gémis bruyamment à la sensation et resserrent mes jambes, provoquant la même réaction de lui.

Il ouvre les portes de sa main libre, nous guide à l'intérieur, et les referme. C'est un petit geste mais j'apprécie le coté privé et intime de son action.

Maintenant, je sais à quoi vous pensez. 'Rapide' n'est ce pas? Et Honnêtement je ne vous blâme pas, mais écoutez moi OK? Le truc entre Edward et moi, je sais que ça va sonner comme une excuse, mais la vérité est que, nous avons passé tellement d'heures par jour et de jours par semaine ensemble que l'on se connait surement mieux que ce que doivent savoir de nous nos propres amis et nos familles.

Je sais qu'à chaque fois que je rougis, il ne peut s'empêcher de me regarder. Il adore cette stupide couleur sur mes joues, pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que j'ai développé une nouvelle couleur depuis que je le connais. Avant je n'avais que le cramoisi qui se diffusait rapidement sur mon visage et même mon cou lorsque j'étais très en colère ou embarrassée. Mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, dès qu'il m'arrive quelque chose devant lui, et lui seul, le blush devient plus doux, plus délicat mais toujours autant embarrassant.

Même si je lui rends la vie impossible au sujet de trucs comme être en retard tout le temps, ne jamais laver ses cheveux crasseux, son amour irrationnel pour la nourriture instantané dont les dates d'expiration sont plus éloignées que la date de naissance de mes arrières, arrières, arrières petits enfants, cette façon d'user de son charme à son avantage, et d'être complètement et totalement sans espoir sans moi... même si je lui prends la tête pour tout ça, en vérité, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. Parce que je sais que ce sont ces choses qui font qu'il est Edward... Edward.

Je sais qu'il se montre doucereux, extraverti et débonnaire. Et maintenant qu'il est connu et que les filles se jettent littéralement sur lui, il aurait presque le droit d'être aussi sûr de lui. Mais après l'avoir connu moins d'une semaine, j'ai vu quelque chose de différent. J'ai vu un mec introverti, qui chante fort et fredonne des chansons en voiture, qui apprécie de lire et est même assez faible pour rester à la maison certain samedis soirs. Alors même si je le fais chier sur ces trucs idiots, je sais qu'il me montre tel qu'il est vraiment, celui que personne n'a l'occasion de voir. Et j'apprécie, j'adore même, le fait qu'il soit autant à l'aise avec moi pour être ainsi.

Je sais que même si je tente de faire comme si je dirigeais les trucs ici, il connait mon jeu, mais joue le jeu tout de même. Et pour ça je lui suis reconnaissante. On sait que s'il le voulait vraiment, s'il pousse juste un peu, et de la bonne façon, il aurait pu m'avoir depuis longtemps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, et ce jusqu'à sa confession de ce soir, pour le fait de me traiter correctement.

Et c'est gentil et totalement gentleman de sa part. _Surtout venant de quelqu'un comme lui_. Mais je mentirais si je dis que je ne suis pas complètement terrifiée qu'il brise mon petit cœur. Car même s'il me jure qu'il me traitera correctement et je peux le voir excité d'espoir et de bonnes intentions. Mais je peux aussi voir le doute dans ses yeux.

Ça me rend triste qu'il doute de sa propre habilité de traiter une fille avec amour et respect, mais au moins il est assez honnête avec lui même pour savoir qu'il y a une sincère possibilité qu'il détruise tout en moins d'une demi minute.

Je sais qu'il peut tout foutre en l'air, on le sait tous les deux. Et même en sachant cela, on continue. Parce que, pour la première fois en quatre mois et demi, qui semblent être une éternité, Edward et moi sommes complètement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Pas de jeu. Aucune implication tacite. Rien d'autre que la vérité. Et la vérité est que nous nous voulons. Entièrement. Et qu'on le veut là. Putain. Maintenant.

Alors, oui, ça peut sembler rapide pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation, pour nous, c'était un putain de long moment... quatre mois et demi pour être exact.

Il m'emmène vers le lit, et m'assoit gentiment sur le bord. Nos lèvres finissent par se séparer et il se lève, baissant son regard vers moi et moi vers lui. On se regarde dans les yeux durant un long moment, alors que la lune baigne la chambre de sa lumière crue et envahissante.

Il s'agenouille devant moi, lentement, doucement, respectueusement. Alors que nos regards se tiennent au même niveau, je dois dire que j'ai l'impression qu'il se met lui même à ma hauteur, ou même plus bas, en s'agenouillant ainsi à mes pieds, car durant si longtemps, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que j'étais au sien.

Il tend ses deux main, pliant ses doigts sous l'ourlet de ma chemise. Sans un mot, je lève mes bras et lui, doucement, prudemment, passe la chemise par dessus ma tête.

Ses doigts frôlent mon estomac ainsi que mes, pourtant contenus, mamelons extrêmement durs, sur son chemin. Je frissonne à chaque fois que sa peau fait contact avec la mienne. Une fois libérée, il place ses deux mains de chaque coté de ma cage thoracique et caresse la peau douce placée sous ses pouces.

Je regarde ses yeux alors qu'il regarde ses mains. Elles commencent à explorer, mémorisant, centimètre par centimètre, chaque parcelle de peau. Chacune des taches de rousseur solitaire, certaines qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

Il glisse une main en arrière pour défaire mon soutien gorge, qui se détend en s'ouvrant et pend lâchement sur mes épaules.

Edward place ses mains sur mes bras et les montent avec les touches les plus légères. Ses mains rencontrent et frôlent les bretelles. Il fait retomber une main, faisant tomber une bretelle, puis l'autre. Le soutien gorge tombe silencieusement sur mes cuisses et je le fais tomber par terre. Je regarde encore lorsque ses yeux vont de ses mains jusqu'à la nouvelle vue qui se présente à lui.

Il reste là un moment, puis bouge doucement une main pour prendre en coupe un de mes seins. Puis l'autre, effleurant mes mamelons de ses pouces. J'inspire et ferme les yeux, laissant ma tête retomber en arrière. J'apprécie de le regarder faire, mais maintenant, je suis prise dans le moment et je veux juste me laisser aller... avec lui... pour une fois. Il commence lentement à pétrir et à masser les zones sensibles et à me plonger dans un profond bonheur. Je miaule calmement.

« Edward. ».

Ça l'encourage instantanément. Il tortille, tire et pince mes tétons et je gémis. Ça vient cette fois du plus profond de ma gorge. Je plonge une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, la glisse jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attire en avant, vers ses propres mains.

Je l'entends respirer un petit rire mais exécute ma demande silencieuse et pourtant énergique. Ses mains vont vers ma taille alors que sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents les remplacent. Et c'est exactement ce que je veux. Ce dont j'ai besoin. Après quelques instants, il se dégage et je l'entends se lever. J'ouvre mes yeux rapidement, relevant ma tête à la soudaine perte de sa bouche.

Il place un genou à coté de moi sur le bord du lit. Je me penche sur mes coudes alors qu'il se place au dessus de moi, plantant ses mains de chaque coté de moi, alors que son autre genou trouve place sur le lit lui aussi.

Je lève mes talons pour atteindre le bord du lit et recule doucement à l'aide de mes coudes et de mes pieds. Edward reflétant les mêmes mouvements que moi. Il est tel un lion fixant sa proie et je bien plus qu'heureuse d'être prise par lui.

On se sourit, se fixant du regard jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche un oreiller et je me laisse doucement aller dessus. Durant un long moment, nous faisons que nous regarder. Le désir bouillonnant dans nos regards vert et brun. C'est la deuxième fois que nous prenons notre temps et c'est encore un bon moyen de comprendre clairement que nous prenons en compte le poids de la situation. Et comme la première fois, cette déclaration lente et significative est suivie par une passion pure et avide.

Soudain, il se jète sur moi pour m'embrasser brutalement, et je réponds à sa vigueur. On se dépêche de retirer les derniers soupçons de vêtements qu'il nous reste. Il s'empresse de faire glisser sa main entre nous, et fait glisser doucement un doigt le long de mon sexe déjà humide de par mon propre désir. Il finit sa route en frôlant mon clitoris palpitant. Je prend une forte inspiration et il sourit lorsqu'il remarque qu'il me rend dingue.

« Purée tu es humide. ». Il semble émerveillé. Je me mords la lèvre et hoche la tête vers lui. Il n'a pas idée du nombre de fois où il m'a mise dans cet état.

Il fait travailler ses doigts en mouvements circulaires qui me satisfont et me taquinent comme c'est impossible. Au moment où ça devient trop intense, il plonge deux longs doigts en moi. Je me tends immédiatement sur sa main, à la sensation qu'elle m'apporte. Ça l'incite à travailler plus fort et plus vite.

Mes hanches, ses doigts et sa paume trouvent ensemble un rythme régulier et même si je préfèrerais dire que j'ai tenu un peu plus longuement, au bout de ce qui m'a semblé être moins d'une minute, j'ai jouis. Mon corps se cambre et se tend incontrôlable sous lui alors que le frisson me parcoure. Des répliques du frisson me traversent alors que ses doigts continuent doucement à me ramener sur terre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

Tous mes sens sont démultipliés. Je suis complètement fasciné par la magnifique vue qui vacille et s'étend devant moi, sous moi, autour de moi... à cause de moi. Les sons qui me viennent provenant d'elle m'excitent encore plus, ce que je ne pensais pas possible au point où j'en suis déjà. Alors que je retire mes doigts doucement, je peux voir, sentir et putain, ressentir la nouvelle vague de sa jouissance qui s'écoule dû à l'orgasme que je lui ai donné. Gouter? Hé bien, c'est quelque chose que je suis prêt et volontaire à trouver par la suite, vu que ma j'ai déjà l'eau à la bouche à l'odeur suave et lourde du parfum qui s'échappe d'elle.

Je regarde son visage. Ses yeux sont clos et lèvres douces et pleines sont à peine entrouvertes alors qu'elle respire profondément. Sa magnifique poitrine libérée de toute contrainte se soulève et retombe rapidement.

Je profite de cette opportunité pour m'allonger et presser mes lèvres contre les siennes rapidement ce qui fait que ses yeux s'ouvrent paresseusement. Elle tourne ses lèvres dans le plus sexy des sourires qu'il m'aie été donné de voir et je me doute qu'elle a un plan en tête.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, elle me pousse sur le dos et s'agenouille directement entre mes jambes. Je la regarde tourner sa tête, me donnant une vue de son profil alors qu'elle porte sa main directement devant son visage. Elle sort sa langue et la presse contre sa paume. Doucement, elle fait descendre sa main, faisant que sa langue glisse tout le chemin jusqu'au bout de son majeur, en une longue et humide caresse finissant par un petit coup lorsqu'elle en atteint le bout.

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire malicieux et je dois avoir l'air du plus parfait idiot. Je m'en fous carrément. Putain je suis trop heureux d'être dans une telle situation, et honnête avec Bella. Pour cette fois. Et je ne compte pas perdre de temps ou mon énergie à me retenir.

Je suis littéralement hypnotisé par la vue de sa langue. Je suis complètement chamboulé par sa petite prestation. Qui penserait que cette fille si réservée à cela en elle? Ce qui vient après est encore mieux.

Elle courbe ses doigts encore brillants et les place langoureusement le long de mon sexe. J'attendais une quelconque forme, toute forme de contact physique sensuel durant toute la soirée et l'attente semble maintenant intensifier chaque action, chaque étreinte, chaque centimètre qu'elle prend dans sa main.

Elle porte son autre main à sa bouche, léchant sa paume et la descend pour rejoindre sa consœur. Doucement. En rythme. Ses deux mains s'activent. Montant, descendant, glissant et tournant. Elle frôle de son pouce le bout de mon sexe régulièrement et ça ne me surprend pas qu'elle ai trouvé mon point faible. Elle est parfaite ainsi.

Je ferme les yeux peu après le premier contact et j'échoue misérablement à tenter de garder un visage posé. Je m'en soucie pas, et je me laisse porté plus profondément dans la situation.

De temps en temps, je sens une de ses mains disparaître et revenir prestement, fraichement humide. Je me dis qu'elle doit simplement les relâcher mais après avoir entendu gémir lors d'une de ses absences, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle fait.

À chaque fois qu'elle retire sa main, je vois qu'elle plonge ses doigts libres en elle. Les rendant humides, glissants et prêts à glisser sur mon sexe. À chaque fois qu'elle le fait, sa tête penche sur le coté, appréciant apparemment le plaisir procuré, aussi court soit il.

C'est un geste simple, elle ne pense même pas être observée contrairement à la façon dont elle a jouer avec la paume de sa main un moment plus tôt. Mais c'est tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, chaud. Savoir qu'elle utilise sa propre quintessence pour me donner du plaisir est le truc le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu putain. J'ai l'eau à la bouche, encore une fois, rien qu'à la vue de ses doigts luisants.

Puis, je la vois se pencher, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns cascadant autour de son visage. Elle s'apprête à me prendre dans sa bouche et aussi tentant que ça soit, mon esprit est à des kilomètres de là.

Je l'attrape rudement par les épaules et nous retourne au point de départ. J'agrippe sa main et la met dans ma bouche, gouttant, suçant tout ce qu'il reste d'elle. « Ne gâchons pas. ». Elle me fait un sourire coquin. Et bien sûr son goût est incroyable.

Lorsque toute trace d'elle est parti de ses doigts, je me penche vers ma table de chevet, à la recherche d'un préservatif. Je sais qu'elle prend la pilule. On passe assez de temps ensemble pour avoir pu être témoin de sa prise. Mais je veux qu'elle sache que je la respecte assez pour en porter un. Je me dois de couvrir tous mes arrières pour être sûr de ne jamais donner une chance à cette fille de m'appeler encore une fois coureur de jupons ou womanizer. Car depuis elle, je vraiment loin de l'être.

Une fois que je l'ai mis, elle me sourit paresseusement et entoure ma taille de ses jambes. J'attends un peu juste avant de la pénétrer. La chaleur et la moiteur de son sexe me guidant et m'invitant à entrer.

On se regarde encore une fois, l'intensité et la confiance que j'ai trouvé en elle me bouleversant. À partir de là, je me glisse profondément en elle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BPOV**

Une fois qu'Edward est en moi, je rejette ma tête en arrière, mes yeux font un tour complet en extase. Je le sens hésiter. Que ce soit pour s'ajuster au sentiment d'être en moi ou à l'idée que c'était peut être trop violent, je ne sais pas mais quelque ce soit, moi j'en veux plus. Je gémis, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« Encore. ».

Il me fait un large sourire en entendant ma demande et je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il se retire un peu et s'exécute, reprenant son mouvement rapidement puis se rétractant doucement.

Et encore...

et encore...

et encore...

Il continue sur ces mouvements puissants et calculés. Chacun étant d'une satisfaction plus intense que le précédent. Ce que je ressens est fantastique mais ce n'est pas le rythme dont j'ai si désespérément besoin en ce moment.

Finalement, au moment où j'étais prête à l'attaquer moi même, il se penche, plongeant son visage dans le creux de mon cou et accélère son mouvement. Mes mains se soulèvent et s'agrippent à son dos, l'encourageant avec ardeur.

Il continue à cette nouvelle allure, sans jamais perdre ou ralentir le rythme. Putain il est doué.

Je plonge mes ongles dans la peau de son dos alors que mon plaisir s'amplifie et il gronde dans mon cou en réponse. Les vibrations créent des étincelles dans ma colonne me faisant gémir en retour et me cambrer vers lui.

Chacune de nos actions rencontrent une réponse de l'autre en retour. Et je sais que ça veut dire que tout ce qui est fait et, est apprécié par l'un ou l'autre. Aucun de nous n'apprécie individuellement nos actions. C'est juste une bonne, géniale et putain de perfection car on le fait ensemble.

Je le sens qui dirige sa main le long de ma hanche. Aussitôt qu'il trouve le contact avec mon clitoris, je me sens partir directement. Je sais que ça ne sera pas long. Toute cette excitation supplémentaire me fait trainer mes ongles le long de son dos. Profondément.

« Oh mon dieu Bella. ».

Il gronde en réponse, un plaisir violent répercuté à chacun de ses mots. Et rien que ça me fait presque basculer.

« Edward, je... » J'halète... _suis amoureuse de toi_.. Je voudrais continuer, mais non. Il penserait que je suis folle. Ce qui je présume doit être vrai. Follement amoureuse de lui. Et j'en suis venue à cette conclusion. Non pas quand il m'a pénétrée, bon ouais, à ce moment là aussi, mais plus au moment où il embrassé mon front et m'a enlacé lorsqu'on dansait dans la cuisine. J'ai compris, que cela faisait déjà un moment, mais que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant qu'il me démontre clairement qu'il tenait à moi. Le geste n'était pas pour s'amuser, rire ou me tourmenter. Il n'y avait personne autour à impressionner ou amuser. C'était pour et uniquement moi.

Il soupire « Je sais Bella... oh mon dieu... c'est pareil pour moi... ». Il doit croire que je comptais dire 'Je vais jouir' et je peux pas dire qu'il a tort non plus.

Avec encore un coup de ses reins je me perds dans l'oubli. En quelques secondes, où mon corps se tend et se resserre intensément autour de lui plus que je ne l'ai fait dans toute ma vie. Il suit l'exemple.

Alors que nous continuons ensemble, vague après vague de plaisir, il emmêle ses mains dans mes cheveux et les tient fortement, mes mains continuent à laisser leurs marques sur sa peau.

C'est l'expérience de la plus terrible et exquise euphorie qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais eu.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

On ne s'est pas lassé l'un de l'autre cette nuit. Si toute la scène devait être rejouée en avance rapide ce ne serait qu'un flou continue tant nos corps se sont retrouvés dans tous les sens dans le lit...hum.. dans la chambre.

Puis finalement, complétement épuisés, nous avons jeté nos corps trempés et pantelant dans le désordre que sont devenus mes draps et nous sommes partis au pays des rêves. Bien que je pense que ça ne peut pas être mieux que ce que nous venons de partager.

Alors que je plane quelque part entre la conscience et le sommeil, je me rappelle ce que Bella a tenté de me dire la première fois, qui maintenant, remonte à plusieurs heures. Je sais ce qu'elle comptait me dire, je le sais vraiment. Et oui, je pense exactement ce que je lui ai répondu.

_C'est pareil pour moi Bella. Pareil pour moi._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 12**

**BPOV**

La lumière du soleil remplace finalement le clair de lune. Elle se projette par la grande fenêtre et, est accompagnée par le bruit de la pluie qui tombe lourdement. Rien d'étonnant jusque là. Je regarde autour de moi, dans une chambre, qui n'est pas la mienne. Soudain, une abondance d'images envahie et inonde mon esprit.

… _Des bougies. Du vin. Des spaghetti. Des fleurs. Edward fronçant les sourcils. L'ipod. Edward qui sourit. Le son d'une guitare. Des larmes. Les paroles d'une chanson. Un baiser. De la passion. De l'agitation. Des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Doucement/rapidement. Dur/doux. Bruyant/calme. Pousser/retirer. Donner/recevoir. Paradis..._

Je reste étendue et éveillée durant quelques instants, rejouant tout ce qui a eu lieu la nuit précédente. Un million et demi d'inquiétudes commencent à m'effleurer mais je remarque que d'une, j'ai un putain de grand sourire sur mon visage et de deux, j'ai un mec magnifique, qui possède mon cœur, allongé à coté de moi. Je décide donc que tous les soucis peuvent attendre un peu plus tard. Je compte apprécier le moment. Aussi courte peut être la durée, aussi naïf que ça peut paraître, de mettre la réalité ainsi de coté jusqu'à plus tard, je vais en apprécier l'instant.

Oui bien sûr, j'ai juré d'écouter Britney et de vivre selon les principes de ses paroles, mais merde, elle n'a pas Edward Cullen qui se jette sur elle à chaque seconde de chaque putain de journée. Elle et moi partageons les mêmes initiales et tout, mais maintenant que je couche avec mon womanizer, c'est tout ce que la princesse de la pop et moi nous avons en commun. En plus, est ce qu'elle est vraiment saine d'esprit? C'est une mangeuse de Taco Bell, qui se rase la tête, et qui prend parfois l'accent britannique et c'est qu'elle est un cas avéré d'araignée au plafond.

Tentant de me retourner, loin de la lumière qui n'est pas bienvenue, je me retrouve directement et étroitement enchevêtrée dans un nœud de draps, bras et jambes. J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de chirurgien en m'extrayant de ce bordel. Mais je le fais sans pour autant réveiller l'incarnation de la perfection qui est allongée sur son ventre près de moi.

Ses cheveux sont éparpillés tout autour de son visage alors qu'il repose sur sa joue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi détendu. Alors que mes yeux parcourent son corps, je remarque deux séries de griffures d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres sur son, autrefois parfaitement parfait, dos nu.

_...Plaisir. Douleur. Attiser. Explosion..._

Je souris encore plus largement à ce souvenir et frôle avec légèreté, mon doigt, sur une des marques rouges.

Je me glisse hors du lit sans bruit, et parcoure la chambre à la recherche de mes vêtements. Je retrouve ma culotte mais pas mon soutien gorge.

_OK, je peux vivre avec ça._

Je finis par me résoudre au fait que tous vêtements qui pouvaient me couvrir ont été perdus dans un trou noir et je finis par prendre une des chemises blanches d'Edward pendue dans son placard. Je sais qu'elles sont là. Je les ai lavées, séchées, repassées et accrochées après tout. J'ouvre délicatement les portes de la chambre, me glisse de l'autre coté et les referme.

Mes yeux tombent sur la cuisine, qui est dans un sale état.

… _Vin. Lumière tamisée des bougies. Clair de lune. Éméchée. Bras qui se glisse autour de ma taille. Une danse. Deux danses. La première, celle dans laquelle nous nous engageons toujours. Des allers – retours, pousser et retirer, flirter et rejeter. La suivante, traditionnelle. Main dans la main. Main sur la hanche. Se balançant doucement et parfaitement... basilic. Sauce spaghetti. Ail..._

L'ipod n'a plus de batterie depuis longtemps et les préparations pour notre nuit Spaghetti sont restés étrangement intactes dans la cuisine comme une preuve de notre brutale interruption de la veille. Les bougies ont complètement fondues et je suis contente qu'elles n'aient pas provoqué un incendie, non qu'on ne l'aurait remarqué.

Je nettoies la vaisselle puis commence à couper des bananes, et à mélanger de la préparation à pancakes dans un grand bol. Dix minutes plus tard, j'entends Edward bouger dans la chambre. Je souris, l'imaginant à la recherche de ses vêtements comme je l'ai fait un peu plus tôt. Quoi que pour moi les recherches ont été infructueuses. Mais je me souviens aussi que c'est sa putain de chambre et qu'il a accès à ses propres vêtements dedans. Putain bien sûr. Ainsi est sa chance. Ainsi est la mienne.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est presque 07h30. Je me rappelle qu'Edward a sa journée de repos. Je me sens mal à l'idée que ce soit moi qui l'ai peut être réveillé si tôt alors que c'est un de ses seuls jours sans tournage. Je suis sur le point de lui dire de retourner au lit lorsqu'il ouvre les portes et s'approche, les laissant ouvertes derrière lui et me rendant complètement et totalement muette.

_Mon dieu qu'il est beau._

Et je peux voir le désastre dans la chambre... flagrant rappel de toutes les fois où nous l'avons fait cette nuit. Un grand sourire stupide s'étend sur mon visage à la vue de l'ensemble.

Il porte un boxer bleu marine à rayures qui descend bas sur ses hanches, accentuant son corps incroyable et ce délicieux 'V' qui indique le chemin à suivre.

… L_umière blanche et ombres parcourant les vallées et les crêtes de son torse nu. De son estomac. Mes doigts persistants, traçants, trainants dessus. Pas assez. Remplacés par ma langue. Assez. Plus qu'assez. Satisfaction. Satiété..._

Son visage a cet air innocent de celui qui vient de se lever, c'est adorable et vraiment sexy.

Ses cheveux sont en désordre, ce que j'adore naturellement, et ils partent dans tous les sens. Il baisse sa tête , levant sa main pour frotter ses yeux ensommeillés puis la passe dans ses cheveux ingérables. Je le salue nonchalamment.

« Bonjour. ».

Mais je suis sûre que mon putain de sourire montre combien je suis enjouée. Sa tête est toujours baissée, avec sa main emmêlée dans ses cheveux. Il relève doucement son menton, souriant lorsque ses yeux émeraudes rencontrent les miens.

« Bonjour. ».

Il me retourne mes salutations avec une voix du matin rauque, grave et sérieuse qui me fait fondre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

Elle s'écarte du plan de travail et j'en suis presque tombé raide mort. Elle porte une de mes chemises, mais seuls un ou deux boutons sont attachés sous sa poitrine, ce qui fait que le col est grand ouvert devant ses seins... et elle ne porte pas son putain de soutien gorge. Elle en a choisi une blanche ce qui fait que je peux pratiquement voir à travers le truc.

Le reste de la chemise est ouvert et quelque chose de bleu marine ressort de sous sa taille.

_Purée cette couleur ressort très bien sur sa peau._

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprécier sa lingerie la nuit dernière, dans toute cette précipitation, et pour être franc, c'était plus un obstacle qu'autre chose pour moi.

Je traine mon regard plus bas et ses jambes sont incroyables. Je remonte vers son visage. Elle a toujours ce sourire idiot fait par ses lèvres naturellement boudeuses. Ses cheveux ne sont plus qu'un amas de boucles désordonnées. Le terme juste-sortie-du-lit n'a jamais été aussi justifié. À la vue de ces mèches ambrées ébouriffées, je suis soudain pris de flashes de la nuit précédente.

… _Proches. Si proche. Nous deux. Sa tête rejetée en arrière. Elle jouit. Ses cheveux drapant son dos parfait et cambré. Le clair de lune illuminant la courbe de sa cambrure, scintillant dans ses cheveux, luisant sur sa peau. Je la rejoins immédiatement..._

Je secoue ma tête pour sortir ce souvenir soudain et extrêmement érotique. Je retire ma main de mes cheveux pour y placer l'autre. Des deux mains, je m'attrape le cœur, lève les yeux vers le plafond et plie légèrement mes genoux comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir.

Elle soupire « Putain d'acteur. ».

« Tu as l'air fantastique. ». Je continue mon jeu d'acteur cliché mais enrobe chacun de mes propos avec de la sincérité.

Elle répond en rougissant légèrement « Je pensais justement la même chose de toi. ». ça c'est le rougissement numéro deux. Quelques secondes passent et je m'inquiètes qu'elle veuille parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne suis pas inquiet de lui en parler, merde, je ne suis pas si lâche, mais le peu qu'il y a eu entre nous ce matin se passe extrêmement bien et je ne veux pas que cela change déjà. Je sais que nous devons en parler, et rapidement surtout, mais je veux encore profiter de cette innocence,et de cette simplicité avant que tout soit ruiné par la réalité et les complications.

Je remarque que Bella tient un grand bol, et des pelures de bananes éparpillées sur le plan de travail. Je demande enthousiaste.

« Des pancakes à la banane? ». On pourrait croire que c'est un cadeau de dieu donné au monde.

_Purée comment cette fille arrive à me transformer en un putain de môme? Pour des pancakes à la banane? Vraiment Edward reprends toi !_

Elle rit « Ouais. Ouais. C'est exactement ce que tu dis. Et Oui, des pancakes à la banane !... mais j'avais oublié que c'était ton jour de repos, alors retournes au lit et je laisserais la préparation dans ton frigo avant que je parte. Ils ne cuiront pas aussi bien mais... ».

Je secoue ma tête « Ça ne le fera pas. ». Un plan se forme dans mon esprit. Elle me regarde avec l'air interrogateur, mais prête à emprunter le chemin que je m'apprete à suivre. Elle est si douce et altruiste que si je lui demande de revenir plus tard pour me les cuire, elle le ferais. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça, mais je sais qu'elle le ferait. Je souris.

« Petit déjeuner au lit? ».

Elle rit. « OK, OK d'accord. Retournes te coucher bébé. ». Elle ne le pense pas de manière attachante car, elle me considère toujours comme un enfant sans défense. « Ils seront prêts dans vingt minutes. ».

« Merci Bébé. ».

J'utilise le même mot qu'elle et retourne dans la chambre, fermant les portes derrière moi.

J'ai dû me rendormir car peu après elle me réveille doucement et je peux sentir l'odeur du bacon et du café dans l'air.

_Mon dieu j'aime les petits déjeuners._

« Allez mon chou, réveilles toi. ». Elle parle doucement tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de mon bras.

Je m'assois contre la tête de lit. Elle lance le journal du matin sur une chaise située dans un coin et place un plateau sur moi.

« Putain ça à l'air terrible, merci Bella. ». Je regarde les alentours de la chambre « Hé! Où est le tien? ».

Elle me dit avec une expression sur le visage qui ne peut être décrite que par 'duhh' (Nota. C'est pour tout ce qui est évident.) « Dans la cuisine ».

« Ben vas le chercher. Tu ne veux pas que ça refroidisse n'est ce pas? ». Je lui réponds nonchalamment tout en commençant à tremper mes pancakes délicieusement dorés et moelleux dans le sirop.

« Écoutes Edward. Je vais juste manger là bas rapidement et partir. C'est peut être ton jour de congé mais ce n'est pas le mien. Erica veut que j'appelle pour confirmer ta présence dans les différentes dédicaces prévues par les studios pour la tournée promotionnelle avant la première. ».

« Ils m'envoient encore dans ce truc ! ». Ça m'échappe alors que j'ai encore un gros morceau de pancake dans la bouche. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas parler la bouche pleine mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En plus je sais bien que Bella ne s'en formalisera pas. C'est à peine si je viens de finir un de ces putains de trucs et j'espérais que maintenant le projet était assez important pour éviter la tournée des centres commerciaux.

« Quatre dédicaces bébé. Q U A T R E. » Elle se moque de moi, agitant quatre doigts dans les airs.

C'est quoi le truc avec tout ces 'Bébé', 'mon chou', et 'chéri' d'ailleurs? Elle les a souvent utilisé avec un ton condescendant, mais jamais autant. Je me concentre sur le fait et dans le but qu'elle revienne dans le lit avec moi.

« Je te connais. Alors... ». Je pose ma fourchette. « Tu n'as surement pas besoin de commencer à appeler avant... Hum... ». Je traine un peu en réfléchissant. « OK. Voyons... On est mardi...Alors... Jeudi ! ».

« Vas te faire voir. C'est un coup de chance. ». Elle s'énerve, roule des yeux et regarde ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle déteste être si prévisible.

« Aucune supposition ici mon chou. ».

_Tu vois. Je peux les utiliser aussi Bella._

Je continue machinalement à prendre un autre morceau dans ma bouche. Mon dieu ces trucs sont divins.

« C'est juste que je te connais bien. Un jour d'avance, ce n'est pas assez de temps pour toi, c'est trop proche, et trois jours, alors là c'est juste un peu trop. ». J'appuie mes dires avec ma fourchette dans les airs.

« D'accord. Peu importe. ». Elle va d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine, bien que je pense qu'elle fait semblant d'être ennuyée vu qu'elle a cédé très facilement. Si elle voulait vraiment débattre avec moi, je sais très bien qu'elle l'aurait fait, et ce jusqu'au moment où elle serait arrivée à ses fins. Ma copine est têtue comme ça, et ce n'est qu'une de ses nombreuses qualités qui me laisse admiratif devant elle.

Un peu plus tard, elle revient avec un plateau. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'assoit près de moi, le dos contre la tête de lit, mais non.

_Regardes chérie tu n'es pas si prévisible._

Au lieu de cela, elle s'installe près de mon plateau, face à moi. Elle a les genoux pliés et ses jolis petits orteils touchent à peine la tête de lit.

_Orteils tendus, rigides alors qu'ils sont pressés dans le matelas... suivis d'orteils tortillés de plaisir..._

Elle pose son verre de jus et sa tasse de café sur la table de chevet et lève son assiette et ses couverts devant moi.

« Tiens les s'il te plait. ».

Je les prends, la regarde avec un silence amusé. Elle se penche et pose le plateau vide sur le sol près du lit. Le geste lui demande de se pencher assez bas, ce qui me donne une vue fantastique de son cul, dans sa putain de culotte en dentelle.

… _mes mains, mes doigts, tenant, agrippant, serrant, s'enfonçant dans son parfaitement rond, et joli derrière... mon dieu Edward. Concentres toi. Allez mec..._

Elle s'assoit, réclame ses affaires et me dit.

« Merci. ». J'acquiesce. Je suis encore à court de mots. Elle me demande.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu souris? ». Elle balance l'assiette sur les genoux pliés et commence à manger. Je cherche mes mots.

« Sans raison Bella. C'est juste... toi. C'est tout. ». Je lève ma main gauche et tapote l'intérieur de son mollet lisse qui est juste à coté de moi.

… _Cheminer par mes baisers le long de ses jambes. Commençant à ses pieds... montant sur ses chevilles... tibias... mollets... genoux... cuisses... Explorer... apprendre... fasciner... caresser... être honorer par chaque centimètre de son corps parfait..._

Je pourrais facilement glisser ma main tout le long, jusqu'à son genou et descendre l'intérieur de sa cuisse si je le voulais. Savoir que je le peux m'excite, mais je reste simple, doux.

On rit, discute, et mange notre petit déjeuner tranquillement, à un rythme confortable et ça fait incroyablement du bien de ne pas être contraint par le temps. Une fois fini, nous posons la vaisselle sur mon plateau, que nous posons ensuite par terre et on s'installe pour regarder la tv un moment.

Bella se place sous mon bras et repose sa tête contre mon torse et mon épaule. Elle s'intègre parfaitement là, bien entendu. Et je mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas la chose la plus naturelle du monde... comme si nous nous relaxions ainsi depuis des années. Et c'est sûr que ça me plait, mais cela aurait dû aussi me faire peur. Mais je pense que le plus terrifiant est que ça ne me fait pas peur du tout.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BPOV**

Après environ une heure, j'éteins la tv et me décolle de son étreinte chaude et enivrante. Il me demande joyeusement.

« Et où crois tu aller? ».

« Poser la vaisselle dans la cuisine et retourner dans le monde réel. ».

« Je ne pense pas. ».

Je réponds en rampant vers le bord. « Edward, on est dans ce lit depuis près de deux heures, on ne peut pas y rester toute la journée. ».

« Si, en fait on peut. ». Il attrape un pan de ma chemise.. ouais bon, de sa chemise... d'une main.

_...Mains... Empoignant... Griffant... S'agrippant aux draps, au matelas, aux oreillers, à la peau, aux cheveux..._

Je secoue ma tête aux souvenirs qui m'envahissent et retourne mon regard vers lui et je peux voir qu'une idée germe dans son esprit. Je dis lentement.

« Edward. ».

Il gémit « Quoi? … Il pleut et nous avons passé tellement de temps sous cette putain de pluie que je préfère vraiment rester à ... ».

« Edward, on est mardi purée... ».

« Fais comme si c'est le week end alors ! En plus, c'est mon jour de repos et nous avons déjà établi que tu n'as pas de travail qui serait à faire avant les deux prochains jours. Alors je prends les devants, et aujourd'hui nous ne bougeons pas de ce lit. ».

Je tente de protester « C'est ridicule Edward. Écoutes... ».

« Non. Ma décision est finale. ». Il tire brusquement la chemise et me renverse sur lui.

« OK. D'accord. Peu importe. ». Je me redresse. L'idée est ridicule mais je dois l'admettre, je ne suis pas prête à faire face au monde extérieur. Je sais que nous devons cependant parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je sens que tant que nous restons dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, nous n'aurons pas à gérer quoi que ce soit directement.

Et qu'il le sache ou non, je sais que c'est pour cela qu'il suggère cette idée, qu'il l'a exigé plutôt, mais peu importe. On aurait pu facilement sortir et faire quelque chose de sa journée de congé, mais au lieu de ça, nous préférons rester dans notre petite cachette, un peu plus longtemps.

« Mais... il n'y a pas grand chose que l'on peut faire ici. ». Un sourire machiavélique s'affiche sur son visage. Je lui réponds en souriant.

« Vas te faire foutre. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi le reste de la journée. ».

Il rit et me répond « On doit alors être créatifs dans ce cas, n'est ce pas? ». Sa façon de le dire sonne encore comme s'il parle de sexe tout de même.

Je réfléchis une seconde. « OK. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais techniquement je ne vais pas quitter le lit alors... Je dois envoyer un mail à Erica au sujet d'une soirée de lancement pour un magazine à laquelle tu es invité après que tu ais fini ici. Elle veut être sûre que tu sois directement de retour aux vues du public... bla bla bla bla... Alors, ça te dérange pas si j'utilise ton portable vraiment rapidement? ». Je regarde en direction du Macbook argenté qui est sur la table de chevet.

Il dit avec méfiance. « Ouais. Je suppose que c'est bon. ». Je suis contente. Je suis d'accord pour jouer le jeu mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'une partie de mon boulot soit fait.

Cela fait moins d'une minute que je me concentre sur le pc et Edward est agité. C'est véritablement un putain de gamin. Je l'ignore tout de même, le laissant voler de ses propres ailes.

Après encore une minute, je vois, du coin de l'œil, qu'il se dirige vers le bord du lit. S'il ose poser son pied à terre, je vais lui faire remarquer. Si je dois jouer le jeu, tout ridicule qu'il soit, il doit le faire aussi. Mais sans un mot, il finit par s'agenouiller sur le bord. Il place sa main droite prudemment sur la table de chevet. Il penche son poids dessus, testant sa stabilité, les muscles et les veines de son avant bras et de son biceps tressaillant sous le mouvement.

… _Ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses bras se pliant alors qu'il les guide et les balance d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arriere … Ses biceps reluisant de sueur car la lumière de la lune se reflète dessus..._

Semblant satisfait du soutien de la table de nuit, il se penche encore plus dessus et hors du lit. Il reste dans un équilibre précaire un moment et avec sa main gauche restée libre, il tente d'atteindre le journal qui est posé, et qui le tentait, sur la chaise qui est dans le coin.

La chaise est au moins à un mètre cinquante voire deux mètres du lit.

_Ça peut être intéressant._

Je ne dis rien.

Sa portée va loin, mais pas assez. Ses doigts ratent le journal de quelques bons centimètres. Je vois sa langue sortir légèrement du coin de sa bouche tant il se concentre.

… _Ne me lancez pas sur ses doigts et, Oh Mon Dieu, cette langue... Rien que de les voir dans un même coup d'œil me rend littéralement mouillée..._

Il regarde autour de lui, se tenant toujours en équilibre. C'est là que de sa main gauche, au travers du corps, il attrape la télécommande de la tv, alors qu'il est toujours en appui sur la table de chevet qui supporte son poids.

Armé de l'objet, il parvient à attraper le journal et rapidement, revient s'installer sur le lit. Mais à ce moment, j'ai totalement laissé tomber le mail car j'apportais mon entière attention à la scène hilarante qui se passait sous mes yeux.

Une fois son dos de retour sur la tête de lit, le journal en main, il me regarde par dessus ce dernier et me fais un grand sourire. Gonflé de fierté, il ressemble à un gamin qui se serait servi du jus de fruit dans son propre verre pour la toute première fois. Je lui souris et hoche la tête d'approbation.

_Oui le grand bébé. Tu as fait du bon travail._

Alors, on a quand même réussi à tenir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, sans quitter ce putain de lit. On a alterné l'utilisation du portable et la lecture du journal, fait les mots croisés et les sudokus ensemble et joué tous les jeux imaginables en partant de 'Je n'ai Jamais' en passant par 'Les vingts questions'.

Il tente de m'apprendre à jouer à 'Grand Theft Auto' et d'autres jeux provenant du pack tv... Je lui botte le cul à Mario Kart... et ouais, je dois l'admettre, on a remit ça niveau sexe quelques autres fois aussi...

Allez quoi... Je suis en culotte avec sa chemise, il est dans son putain de boxer... Et on transpire et empeste le sexe. En plus, je ne sais pas pour lui, mais moi, j'ai des flashbacks de cette nuit totalement fantastique et cela depuis le début de cette putain de matinée... mais nous n'avons pas quitté ce stupide lit, une seule fois de toute la journée.

À un moment, nous avons dérivés vers une conversation sérieuse, où il m'a confié qu'il a une peur bleue d'avoir vendu son âme avec cette franchise sur les vampires. Qu'il ressent le fait que sa foi en cet art, qu'il aimait tant au départ, est maintenant et doucement en train de disparaître.

J'ai inséré des 'Ouais' et des 'Hmm' aux bons moments, mais pour la plus grande part, je l'ai écouté. Je sais que c'est tout ce dont il a vraiment besoin.

Ce mec magnifique est devenu simplement une belle gueule pour tant de gens. Et à cause de cela, plus personne ne l'écoute vraiment. Alors je le fais... et non pas en tant qu'assistante, ou quiconque qui travaillerai avec lui. Mais comme son amie, et comme, peu importe ce que je suis maintenant.

Finalement, il fait nuit dehors et on décide que la journée est officiellement finie. On s'attribue le titre de 'Grands gagnants du Jeu des fainéants qui passent toute une journée au lit'.

Oh oui, nous en sommes fiers.

On sort du lit. On s'habille. On utilise les toilettes... ce que l'on attendait avec impatience. Puis nous nous dirigeons dans le séjour sombre. On allume quelques lumières et décidons de sortir pour diner. On meurt de faim.

En premier lieu, je veux retourner dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer avant de partir. Alors que je me dirige vers la porte, il prend les fleurs de la nuit précédente, me rappelant de les prendre avec moi. Je l'informe gentiment.

« Juste pour info. Je sais que celles ci sont du tas que les fans laissent à l'accueil... mais c'est tout de même très gentil, tu sais, de penser à moi et tout. ». Je finis sur un sourire. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis saoulée ou blessée mais je ne veux pas laisser passer non plus le fait qu'il m'offre des fleurs de seconde main, sans lui en faire clairement la remarque dessus.

« Comment... Attends... Quoi... Pourquoi penses tu... ». Il bafouille.

_Je t'ai eu chéri._

Je hausse les épaules, tentant de garder un ton léger. « Il y a une carte avec... Ces derniers mois, toutes les fois où j'ai dû acheter les fleurs que tu devais envoyer, j'ai toujours laissé les cartes de côté pour que tu les remplisses et tu ne le fais jamais... Ça va. Je ne suis pas blessée, ni rien. C'est juste que je sais que les trucs personnels ce n'est pas ton fort et tout, donc sur ce critère, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire cette... ». Je secoue ma main d'avant en arrière, nous indiquant l'un l'autre « ...histoire trop personnelle non plus. ».

Je n'en pense pas un seul mot. Mais je sais qu'il est bien trop tôt pour espérer qu'il s'engage dans quoi que ce soit, alors je le lui dis. J'ai peur, mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui et je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour le garder près de moi.

Puis avec la populace adolescente entrée en alerte rouge depuis la publication des photos de la première, je sais qu'Erica deviendrait dingue si elle devait gérer un nouveau coup 'Patron & Assistante', mais cette fois, ça serait pour de vrai.

« Oh... hum... ouais... désolé pour ça. ». Il regarde et pioche la carte. « Et... hum... ouais... Relaxe, ça passera bien. ». Sa voix est distante et distraite comme s'il étudiait l'enveloppe scellée, d'une façon étrange que ne comprends pas vraiment.

« C'est quand même très gentil Edward... honnêtement. ».

Je souris, prends les fleurs qu'il tient et presse mon nez contre elles. Puis je me redresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement. « On se voit dans trente minutes? ».

« Ouais... ». Un sourire revient sur son visage et il range la carte dans sa poche arrière. « … à dans trente minutes. ».

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Tu veux peut être le garder car c'était amusant,_

_Mais, oh ridicule chérie, qu'as tu fais?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 13**

**BELLA POV**

Je suis un peu méfiante sur la façon dont ça va marcher. Nous sommes tous les deux plus que consentants et désireux de continuer la relation que nous avons commencé, mais en admettant aussi que nous devons rester prudent. Les photos de la première ont créé un chaos complet et total, causant une crise dans le monde des fans et il n'y avait encore rien de concret à ce moment là.

Au diner, après notre journée peinard au lit, nous décidons que vu que c'est tout récent et qu'en fait je suis aussi son employée, il serait mieux de ne rien dire à personne. Et avec le risque que cela ne mène nul part, il n'y aurait aucun détail à régler ou à gérer... non seulement avec les acteurs et l'équipe de tournage, mais si ça va aux oreilles du public, putain, ça amorcerait encore un gros bordel et cette fois ça serait réel.

Nous tombons facilement dans cette nouvelle routine... visites tardives et nocturnes dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, s'embrasser dans sa loge lorsqu'il a des pauses assez longues, et bien sûr les jeux que nous faisons sur le plateau. Effleurements appuyés, jeux de sourcils et léchage de lèvres tout en pimentant nos conversations avec des euphémismes sexuels dès qu'on en a l'opportunité.

Nous avons de la chance de commencer tout ça en Oregon. Il n'y a pas de paparazzi et le peu de reporters et de journalistes que nous avons, restent seulement pour quelques jours à chaque fois et leurs arrivées sont toujours programmées à l'avance. Et comme c'est un plateau fermé, les fans qui trainent aux alentours ne sont jamais assez près pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit de bien... ou de mal... ça dépend d'où on se place.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un jour, près de trois semaines après que notre manège est commencé, Edward et moi sommes assis dans la salle mangeant notre petit déjeuner et attendant de partir vers la zone d'habillage. Mon téléphone sonne et je sais déjà que ça doit être un de ces magazines pour ado qui appelle pour confirmer une phrase qu'aurait pu dire Edward sur ses préférences sur les styles de filles ou une autre merde frivole comme ça. Mais l'endroit est trop bruyant pour maintenir une conversation, alors je dis à Edward de me retrouver à l'extérieur lorsqu'il a finit.

J'obtiens un OK pour chaque phrase, riant intérieurement car je sais qu'Edward n'a pas retenu la moitié de ce que je lui ai dit. Alors que je finis mon appel, des roues freinent rapidement dans la route en graviers, devant moi.

"Hé Bella.". Le conducteur de la voiturette de golf me salue. C'est accompagné d'un sourire gamin et amical, de cheveux blonds sable et de deux yeux bleus pétillants.

Je le salue tout aussi chaleureusement en retour. "Oh. Salut Mike.". Je jure que je n'ai jamais vu Mike hors de ce putain de siège conducteur.

Il est constamment en train de transporter des gens d'un point à un autre, lieux qui sont dispersés largement autour du gigantesque plateau extérieur. Il a toujours son bloc notes et son talkie walkie à portée. Son bloc notes tient une feuille de route qui répertorie la journée entière, heure par heure, et établie d'où est ce que chaque personne vient et va.

Bien que ce soit le boulot des assistants de savoir où sont les acteurs, Mike est celui qui doit être prêt à les prendre et les emmener à l'endroit suivant. Puis seuls les acteurs principaux ont des assistants, alors c'est à lui de prendre en charge les autres. Déjà que j'ai du mal à maintenir une seule célébrité dans le rang, je ne sais pas comment il parvient à réguler la majorité d'entre eux.

Je lui demande. "Tu te sens mieux? J'ai appris que tu étais malade un moment.".

"Oh ouais... je vais beaucoup mieux... merci de demander...".

Soudain une voix l'interrompt. "Hé Mike. Est ce que tu as eu Rosalie? Son assistant ne répond pas à son portable. Alors qu'elle n'est prévue sur le plateau que dans vingt minutes, mais les nuages sont en train d'affluer et nous devons en prendre avantage.". La voix appartient à un des AD. Mike attrape le talkie situé dans le siège près de lui et le porte à sa bouche.

"Alors, je suis près de la coiffure et du maquillage en ce moment mais elle n'était pas encore prête, la dernière fois que j'ai contrôlé, il y a cinq minutes de ça... Je suppose que je dois y retourner pour y faire un tour. Mais hé, on est encore dans le coté nord alors même si elle est prête, nous ne serons pas là avant au moins dix bonnes minutes.". Il repose l'appareil noir sur le siège.

"Désolé Bella. Tu sais que je préfèrerais te parler mais le devoir m'appelle. Et je dois me dépêcher de récupérer le diable en talons aiguilles... Purée, désolé... j'oublie toujours que tu es amie avec cette bande, passons, je te vois ce soir?"

"Elle a déjà quelque chose de prévu, désolé gamin.". Edward vient juste de marcher derrière moi, tenant une pomme dans sa main. Il n'a aucunement l'air ni le ton à être désolé.

Mike me dit tout en déplaçant doucement son regard désappointé loin d'Edward. "Je pensais que c'était ta soirée de congé.".

"C'est le cas, mais comme j'ai dit, elle n'est pas libre.". Edward répond avant même que je puisse le faire. Le ton familier sur lequel il avait commencé est rehaussé d'une petite pointe de puissance.

Mike devient soudainement curieux. "Ouais? Et qu'est ce que vous avez planifié qui ne soit pas relatif au travail?". Mon estomac se contracte un moment, de peur que nous soyons démasqués. Je savoure le fait que c'est Edward qui est sur la sellette et non moi.

Edward est devenu beaucoup plus ferme et sa voix bien plus forte et menaçante. "Écoutes... Newton c'est ça? Mon emploi du temps personnel ne te concerne pas. Bella a gentiment offert de m'aider avec quelque chose lors de sa soirée de libre plutôt que de trainer avec... ben, toi. Et depuis quand, par ailleurs, est ce que je dois te répondre?".

J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il soit sans espoir et gamin que s'en est rafraichissant, et assez excitant dois je rajouter, de le voir si masculin et protecteur. Même si la protection est pour lui même, ou pour moi, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre.

Mike ouvre sa bouche dans l'intention de répondre mais rien ne sort. Il la referme puis l'ouvre de nouveau légèrement.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et dis pour couper court à toute intention avant que sa situation déjà embarrassante n'empire. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Mike, je vais lui faire payer les heures sup'.".

"Oh, et non point que je m'inquiète de ton bien être...". Edward continue, d'un ton plus calme vu qu'il a réussit à prendre le dessus."...mais je ne veux vraiment pas qu'Emmett obtienne une mauvaise presse pour le fait d'avoir tabasser un employé... encore une fois... alors tente de garder tes tentatives sur Rose au minimum, compris?".

Mike arrive finalement à bégayer. "Oh... Hum... Ouais. Désolé Monsieur Cullen. Je suppose que je verrais dans le coin alors Bella.". Il finit complètement embarrassé et jette son pied contre la pédale d'accélération, s'échappant le plus rapidement possible.

Edward me demande tout en croquant dans sa pomme. "Alors à quel truc minable est ce que Newton t'invitais ce soir et où tu n'iras absolument pas?". Il est complètement pas affecté par la situation qui vient de transpirer.

J'attrape son épaule et le conduis vers la zone d'habillage. "Edward, ne le traite pas comme ça, tu es vraiment un con des fois.".

"Oh allez, ce coursier est un vrai crétin de toutes les façons. Il discute toujours avec les extras en leur disant qu'il a des connections et toute cette merde. C'est pathétique. Et d'un autre coté, je l'attrape souvent en train de te regarder comme un putain de pervers. Tu sais comment six de tes cartes d'accès aux plateaux ont disparues. Ben, je pense qu'il les a volé et je suis à 99% persuadé qu'il les a accroché avec des trombones sous son stupide bloc notes. Il brandit ce truc comme si c'était les putains de dossiers secrets de la zone 51. un jour, Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait près de vingt minutes de retard pour le prendre, il était surement en train de se branler pour...".

"Beuh... OK... Stop... Ce n'est pas grave...".

"Ce n'est pas grave que ce petit lèche bottes se la tenait devant tes photos! C'est une putain de merde de dingue Bella !". Il ricane.

"Mon dieu Edward, baisses d'un ton!". Bien qu'il n'y a personne sur notre parcours pour l'entendre. "Tu ne peux pas parler des gens ainsi. C'est mon ami et...". Il me lance un regard dubitatif du coin de l'œil "OK.. il ne l'est pas vraiment, mais on s'entend bien et c'est important pour moi de rester en bon terme avec eux.".

"Eux qui ?". Le mec de mes rêves marmonne quelque chose avec un morceau énorme de pomme dans la bouche. Classe Edward, vraiment classe.

"L'équipe, les autres assistants, les internes, tu sais, les gens comme ça. Écoutes, ce soir, certains d'entre eux vont dans la chambre de Mike pour voir un match, ou un combat, ou une course, un truc comme ça quoi. Je ne sais pas, tu sais je...".

Il m'interrompt "Mais tu détestes le sport.". Sans même se rendre compte, il vient de finir ma phrase. Alors que c'est chiant au possible qu'il le fasse aussi souvent ces derniers temps, je dois admettre aussi que j'adore ça.

"Ouais. Je sais. Mais je me suis dit que je devrais y aller. Certains d'entre eux pensent que je crois que je suis trop bien pour eux car je traine toujours avec vous, leurs patrons.".

"Bien, mais tu es trop bien pour eux Bella.". Il dit ça machinalement mais il y a une pointe d'honnêteté ans sa voix, comme si ce n'était que la vérité pure et simple. Ça me fait rougir un peu.

"Hum... peu importe. Je pense que ce serait mieux. Je pense qu'il a un truc pour moi... pas un mot sur les photos de mes ID...". Je le préviens dès que je le vois ouvrir sa bouche pour parler. "... et je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il a une chance et qu'il commence à me suivre partout ou d'autres merdes identiques.".

"Putain c'est clair...non point qu'il soit digne de compétition.". Il dit cela sûr de lui et jette son trognon de pomme dans la foret dans laquelle s'engouffre le bâtiment de la zone d'habillage.

Je lui rappelle alors qu'on est à quelques mètres du bâtiment. « Oh, s'il te plait. Tu es celui qui fait des plans bidons pour m'empêcher de trainer avec lui. ».

Edward répond malicieux. « Qui a dit qu'ils étaient bidons... ». Il m'attire soudain, vers le coté de l'immeuble qui est occulté par une végétation épaisse et luxuriante.

Avec ma main dans la sienne, il court les quelques mètres, le long du mur et me pousse contre celui ci. Il commence à placer des baisers humides , chauds et empressés sur mon cou et je penche automatiquement ma tête sur le coté opposé, lui laissant plus de peau à couvrir. Putains d'instincts traitres.

Je tente de garder l'esprit clair mais je descends rapidement vers le néant. « Hum... Edward... tu vas... être... en retard... ».

Il marmonne tout en continuant un travail rapide avec ses lèvres et sa langue. « Tu sais, que je me fous de ce truc. ». Les vibrations provoquent un frisson qui parcoure mon corps. Je pousse faiblement mes poings contre son torse. Je me dis que si mes mots ne sont pas assez forts pour faire passer le message alors peut être que mon corps le sera.

Il capture facilement mes deux poignets avec une seule main et les bloque au dessus de ma tête. Mes hanches se cambrent instinctivement vers les siennes et il fait un son entre le grognement et le grondement en réponse à la sensation.

_...En effet, voilà comment mon corps est largement assez fort pour lui résister..._

Je parviens finalement à finir une simple phrase. « Bien sûr... que tu... t'en fous... mais c'est mon cul... qui est... en jeu. ». J'aurai préférée y mettre un peu plus de force tout de même.

« D'acccoooooord. ». Il cède à contrecœur et recule. Je prends une grande respiration et passe mes mains pour lisser mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Histoire d'être sûre que j'ai l'air décente. Je commence à marcher vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Sachant qu'il a cédé, je sais qu'il ne bougera pas à moins que je le fasse.

Alors que j'arrive à l'angle, il arrive derrière moi. « Et quel beau cul c'est. ». Il pince ce dernier machinalement tout en passant, ce qui me fait glapir joyeusement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**à bientôt !**_

:3


	14. Chapter 14

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 14**

**BELLA POV**

Je dois être la première à admettre que tout le coté secret de notre relation est excitant. C'est drôle et tout ce qui a attrait au coté physique de notre relation est un putain de paradis... mais au bout d'un mois et demi, je commence à être un peu découragée.

Même si la dissimulation entière de l'opération la rend plus amusante et sexy, je commence à me sentir comme son petit secret obscène, mais pas d'une bonne façon. Je sais que nous avons tous les deux acceptés de le faire de cette façon pour éviter tout problème Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Edward est habitué, un peu trop confortablement, à être dans le secret, dans cette liaison sans attaches ou conditions.

Je suis confrontée à cette réalisation écœurante un jour, lorsque lui, Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de tourner une scène ensemble au milieu d'une putain de foret par un froid glacial. Ils sont hissés dans des arbres gigantesques, à au moins 150 mètres du sol, tenus par des câbles, et se balançant en attendant le début de la prochaine prise.

Alors que les scènes d'action ont l'air d'avoir un rythme rapide et excitant sur grand écran, j'ai pu apprendre qu'en fait, elles sont ennuyeuses et d'une monotonie chiante à tourner. Les garçons en sont au moins à leur soixante troisième prise et le réalisateur n'est toujours pas satisfait. Et ce qui n'aide pas, c'est que Emmett trouve ça hilarant de déclamer ses répliques à l'envers. Ce qui fait que le dialoguiste s'arrache les cheveux, tournant frénétiquement les pages du scénario et pétant un câble dès qu'il s'en rend compte.

Je suis assise avec un des gros casques sur les oreilles, blottie dans le fauteuil d'Edward avec un demi café froid et priant que la journée passe plus vite.

Elle s'est arrêtée brutalement, toutefois, lorsque j'entends Emmett qui invite Edward à aller dans un bar quelconque plus tard dans la soirée. Il continue en disant que la barmaid est séduisante et que vu qu'il ne peut se la faire, il veut passer le relais à Edward.

Qu'Emmett ai pu oublié qu'il était encore relié au micro ou qu'il s'en moque, dans les deux cas, mon cœur s'arrête. J'ai mes mains appuyées contre les larges écouteurs et je fixe les yeux grands ouverts les trois corps suspendus au dessus de moi, attendant avec attention la suite de la conversation.

Je ne suis pas si inquiète de la réponse d'Edward, il n'irai pas... n'est ce pas? Mais je dois admettre, que je suis un peu blessée qu'Emmett puisse rien que le demander. Bien entendu, il ne sait pas que nous avons commencer tout ça, quelque-soit-la-façon-de-le-nommer, mais je suis toujours la sixième personne lors de nos sorties en groupe. Est ce qu'il ne lui ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous? Ou peut être qu'Edward a déjà démenti que quoique ce soit ai eu lieu. Quoi que ce soit, je commence rapidement à me sentir nauséeuse, et le fait que je retienne ma putain de respiration n'aide pas non plus.

Après quelques instants de silence, Jasper répond nonchalamment. « Nan, mec laisse le tranquille. Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour dégoter des filles. ».

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si Jasper est au courant, que moi, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe sommes en train de les écouter ou qu'il est juste un peu plus subtil que ce cher, adorable mais un peu dense Emmett. Mais j'apprécie sa défense... que ce soit pour moi ou non.

Le réalisateur prévient les garçons par mégaphone qu'ils sont prêt à tourner alors Edward n'a pas la chance de pouvoir répondre. Cependant, plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai découvert sa réponse.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, je l'entends dire à Emmett, par téléphone, qu'il le retrouve dans l'entrée vers 22h. Mon cœur se serre mais est suivie par une vague de colère. Je sais que nous étions d'accord pour que nous restions cool, mais quoi, nous ne sommes pas exclusif non plus ? Nous n'avons jamais parler de ça, mais je n'ai aucun intérêt, pour qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. En plus de ça, il est presque devenu un homme des cavernes... me jetant sur son épaule, grommelant inintelligemment 'à moi' et levant son poing dans les airs... lorsque Mike qui-n'a-jamais-fait-de-mal-à-une-fourmi Newton m'invite à une soirée avec le groupe. Quel hypocrite.

Edward déconnecte son téléphone et met en marche la radio immédiatement, dans le but, je suppose, d'éviter toute possibilité de conversation avec moi. Et pour la première fois depuis, ben, depuis que je connais Edward, les dieux du Karma m'envoient un putain d'os.

Edward sans le savoir, tourne sur une station qui passe 'Womanizer'. Je m'esclaffe un faux rire joyeux à l'ironie qui tombe à pic et, lorsqu'il est sur le point de changer de station, je gronde sans desserrer les dents « laisses la. ».

Il retire sa main des boutons et bouge inconfortablement dans son siège mais, ne dit pas un mot.

Je sais qu'il est rentré seul cette nuit, ce qui putain me soulage énormément, mais je suis quand même ennuyée qu'il ai accepté sous ces conditions.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin vers le plateau, je décide de tenter de soutirer quelques réponses et lui demande, finalement. Ce que je n'ai pas tenté de demander lors de la soirée spaghetti alors qu'il m'a révélé ses vrais sentiments. Je me lance.

« Edward... ».

Il répond l'air absent. « Mmm? ». Il continue à lire les récents changements de script fait dans les scènes qu'il a de prévu ce jour. Je dis avec un peu plus de force.

« Edward. ».

Il sort de sa stupeur et tourne sa tête vers moi. « Ouais Bella. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ».

Je lui demande tout en gardant les yeux collés sur la route qui défile devant moi. « Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? ».

« Hé bien... ». Il tourne son attention vers l'avant et frotte sa nuque en méditant. « … Je peux dire qu'à partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré que tu était responsable et que tu serais capable de supporter mon emploi du temps de dingue... ».

« Non, Edward. Pas en tant qu'assistante. ».

_Putain, est ce que je vais être obligé de tout épeler pour ce mec ?_

« Cette nuit là, dans la boite, tu étais en chemin pour retrouver tes amis, mais tu es resté. J'ai tenté de me lever et de quitter ta table, tu m'as demandé de rester. Pourquoi ? Et maintenant, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous... juste... pourquoi m'avoir choisi en tant que... ». comment est ce que je vais appeler ça? La fille avec qui tu couches ? Argh. Ça devient beaucoup trop confus. Je me retrouve dans une impasse et je me suis laissée portée, comme il semble que je fais toujours.

Et ce connard, il ne dit pas un mot. Pas un. Il reste simplement là comme un lâche et regarde le ciel qui s'annonce gris.

On approche du plateau en silence, et à chaque seconde qui passe mon humeur s'assombrit. Je passe ma carte d'accès en un flash au garde et file vers le parking réservé à l'équipe. Je me gare rapidement le long de l'arrière des caravanes et m'arrête brutalement. Sans couper le moteur, ni même mettre le frein à main. Il me demande.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

« Alors, puisque putain tu ne veux pas me parler, j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir moi même. Petit déjeuner à 07h... habillage à 07h30... coiffure et maquillage à 08h... sur le plateau à 09h. Est ce que tu penses que tu peux pour gérer ça sans moi pour une fois? Et ne tente même pas de trainer et d'être en retard juste parce que je ne suis pas dans le coin. ».

Je lui parle rarement de cette façon. C'est sûr que lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois, j'étais aussi explosive qu'un pétard, mais maintenant, merde, maintenant ce gars est mon patron... et dans le processus, il est devenu mon ami... alors j'ai immensément atténué mon attitude. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas bien de parler ainsi à mon patron, c'est pourquoi... je sais que le gars que je baise, enfin, celui qui me baise... j'en viens à réaliser... qu'il mérite tout ce qui arrive. Et les répliques ne sont plus aussi préétablies.

Il me demande calmement. « Où est ce que tu vas? ».

« Edward... ». Je commence à enchainer mais je marque une pause et prends une grande respiration. Je continue sur un ton plus amical cette fois. « ...Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais je ne serais pas longue. J'ai juste... j'ai besoin de ça OK ? ». Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais je lui parle avec plus de douceur.

« OK... à plus tard, je suppose. ». Il semble abattu et je ne l'en blâme pas. Je viens d'être une vraie conne envers lui, mais en même temps, il a fait preuve de lâcheté en ignorant ma tentative d'avoir une putain de conversation honnête et j'ai tous les droits d'être un peu saoulée sur le sujet.

Il se lève et ferme la porte prudemment. Alors que je le regarde marcher dans l'allée entre les caravanes, la pluie commence à bruiner autour de lui. Je le vois qui marque une pause le temps d'une brève seconde puis il reprend son chemin. La tristesse me plante à cette simple vision. J'ai toujours un parapluie et tout ce genre de conneries avec moi, et bien sûr il le sait bien. Il aurait pu revenir vers la voiture et le récupérer rapidement. Je le sais et, il le sait aussi. Mais, il a continué à aller de l'avant alors que la pluie tombe plus fort, sans jamais, une seule fois, se retourner pour me regarder.

Je conduis plusieurs kilomètres le long de la route et me gare dans un grand espace ouvert qui surplombe la somptueuse immensité qu'est l'océan pacifique et toute la verdure luxuriante qui le borde. Nous avons passé la première semaine de tournage ici et depuis, je suis complètement éprise de ces vues à couper le souffle.

Je m'assois là, en silence, à réfléchir sur notre relation démente, et comment nous avons choisis de la mener. C'est terriblement malsain, sur tous les critères, et je pense que nous l'aurions tous les deux admis mais, nous sommes trop profondément engagés dedans pour faire marche arrière.

J'écoute le son catharsique de la pluie qui s'abat sur la voiture, puis je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que deux heures entières étaient passées. Mais je m'en moque. J'ai besoin de temps pour moi et je sais que Edward ne s'en formalisera pas. Il est vraiment un patron facile à vivre.

Sur la route, je décide que je ne veux pas entrer dans ce sujet avec lui encore une fois... du moins, pas sur le plateau de toutes les façons... alors je prends une grande respiration, placarde un sourire sur mon visage, repousse toutes ces pensées au loin et fais mon putain de boulot... pour l'instant.

En arrivant, parapluie sur la tête, je retrouve Edward qui traine sous l'auvent de la caravane destinée au maquillage et à la coiffure. Avec toute la pluie qui tombe maintenant, il n'y a pas une seule personne en vue.

Il est 09h17.

Je le gronde joyeusement alors que j'atteins l'abri. « Edward, tu es supposé être en tournage depuis dix sept minutes. ». Je secoue mon parapluie et le pose sur les marches en métal menant à la porte d'entrée.

Il capte mon changement d'humeur. « Je sais. Mais Bella, cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je le jure. ». Il continue, un petit sourire faisant son chemin sur son visage. « Emmett était prévu avant moi là dedans... ». Il pointe son doigt vers la caravane. « … et lorsqu'il est sorti, il n'avait pas de parapluie et Mike n'était pas dans le coin car il est probablement en train de ... ».

« EDWARD... ».

« OK,OK. Bon. Emmett a tenté de courir pour le coup... ». Je grogne, rien qu'en imaginant l'horrible scène

« Je sais. ». Il roule ses yeux en réponse et continue. « Je te jure, si un regard pouvait tuer. Jane et Chelsea l'auraient fait se tordre de douleur vu qu'elles venaient de passer une heure à créer ses blessures dues au combat. ».

Il s'arrête et je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un œil à travers la vitre et effectivement, il y a Emmett. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os et est en train d'être séché, tiré, poussé, et maquillé au centre d'une frénésie floutée.

Je secoue ma tête et ris légèrement. « Rien qu'Emmett. ».

« Je sais... putain, on se les gèle ici. ». Il frotte ses mains le long de ses bras et son souffle chaud devient visible alors qu'il tournoie et se mélange à l'air froid.

Je me moque. « Où est cette cigarette toujours présente, qui semble toujours faire son entrée lorsque le temps est aussi froid? ».

Il hausse les épaules. « hum. Je tente d'arrêter. ». Il regarde machinalement l'espace libre entre la caravane et le grand immeuble sans fenêtre dans lequel nous prenons nos petits déjeuners tous les matins. C'est au moins à 45 mètres de là et est extrêmement difficile à repérer vu le gros rideau de pluie qui s'abat à présent. Et il n'y a toujours pas une seule âme en vue.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, pensant que la décision d'arrêter, a surement quelque chose à voir avec moi. Puis, d'un coup, il change la direction et l'humeur de la conversation.

« Écoutes Bella, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture... ».

Argh. J'ai prévu de laisser tout ça derrière nous, faire comme si je ne l'avais pas déposé seul sous une pluie froide sans une vraie explication après qu'il ai lâchement évité mes questions. Enfin, pas évité, c'est simplement qu'il n'y a pas répondu. Qui fait ça? Mais apparemment, il ne va pas me laisser me planquer. Putain. Bien sûr que non.

Je le coupe. « Edward, oublies, c'est bon. ».

« Non. Ça ne l'est vraiment pas. Tu m'as posé une question et j'aurai du y répondre... ».

Je demande brusquement. « Bien. Alors ? ». Je le regarde avec mes sourcils levés, lui donnant la chance de ne faire que ça. En effet, je voulais que ça soit derrière nous, mais vu qu'il insiste pour le déterrer, je vais le presser sur le sujet.

Il détourne son regard du mien, regardant la pluie une fois de plus. _Encore silencieux Edward, sérieux ?_

Je suis saoulée._ Sois un mec, froussard !_

« Bella, je suis désolé... ». Il me regarde pour voir la fureur battre dans mes yeux. Il tente de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Il sait comment me calmer, mais je ne veux pas être calmée. J'ai le droit d'être confuse, et en colère, et saoulée, et triste, au sujet de toute cette putain de situation merdique. Je dégage mes épaules hors de son étreinte et pars à grandes foulées vers le bâtiment qui longe le chemin.

Dans ma hâte, bien entendu, j'ai laissé le parapluie sur les marches de la caravane, mais je m'en fous. La pluie est rafraichissante et aide à dissoudre le brouillard dans lequel je me retrouve constamment lorsque je tente de penser à notre petite relation tordue. Je l'entends appeler mon prénom par dessus le son de la pluie qui tape violemment le gravier. Je l'ignore.

Une seconde plus tard, je sens sa main sur mon épaule et elle me tourne avec facilité. Je cries au dessus du son de la pluie

« Edward, repars ! Alec va te battre sans vergogne pour avoir mouiller tes cheveux avant d'être assis sur sa chaise. ».

Il crie à son tour. « Non ! Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas répondu dans la voiture. Je suis désolé car putain je viens encore de flipper mais... ».

Je lui dis en plissant les yeux car les gouttes de pluies sont trop puissantes sur mon visage. « Edward, repars ! ».

« Écoutes moi ! Tu voulais une réponse honnête Bella ? Tu vas l'avoir... Tu ne m'as jamais traité comme une célébrité. Et cela depuis le premier moment où je t'ai rencontré. Tu y es allée sans ménagement lorsque j'ai renversé mon verre sur toi avant que tu vois qui j'étais. Et même après que tu ais levé la tête et que tu réalises qui j'étais, tu as simplement continué. Putain, j'ai adoré ça. J'avais besoin de ça. Ceux que j'étais censé retrouvé, n'en ont rien à faire de moi. C'est juste qu'ils aiment trainer avec Edward Cullen. Tu n'as jamais été ainsi.

J'avais tellement l'habitude des filles qui se jettent à mes pieds, et même lorsque je faisait le moindre effort, je rencontrais toujours la même réaction soumise. Tu étais plus forte. Tu m'as traité comme une putain de personne normale. Et lorsque j'ai tenté cette drague de merde sur toi... là où la plupart des filles fondent direct... tu n'as pas répondu. À rien de tout cela. Parce que tu es plus forte. Tu es meilleure.

Et aussitôt que j'ai réalisé ça, je savais que je devais d'agir mieux, de te traiter mieux. Je me devais d'être meilleur. Je savais, putain, je sais encore, que je ne te mérite pas Bella. Mais j'ai juré qu'au moins je te traiterais de la manière que tu le mérites.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien tenté le soir de la première. Pas parce que je n'étais pas interessé, ni parce que je tentais de me servir de toi. Je voulais te traiter de la manière que tu mérites d'être traiter. Et tu as rendu la situation difficile. Putain c'était vraiment dur, avec cette robe et tes cheveux, et toute ta peau et juste... toi. Mais j'ai maintenu ma position aussi bien que je le pouvais car je savais que ne méritais pas moins que cela. Je sais que j'aurai dû mieux te l'expliquer la nuit où tu m'as demandé pourquoi est ce que je t'avais invité, mais c'était trop tôt. Je pensais que tu dirais que j'étais dingue.

Pour répondre à ta question directement. Pourquoi est ce que je t'ai choisi... je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis simplement retrouvé à te traiter d'une manière que j'ai à peine traiter les femmes qui comptent vraiment dans ma vie, alors que je venais juste de te rencontrer. Profondément, je savais que tu étais différente. Je n'ai pas eu conscience de te choisir car, c'est toi, avec ta personnalité et ton esprit, ton coté j'emmerde-le-monde, qui ont fait que je t'ai choisi. Quelque chose, quelqu'un t'a choisi pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le choix Bella. J'étais épris de toi dès le début. ».

Une déclaration telle que celle là m'aurait fait rougir et marmonner tout du long, mais pas Edward. Il parle avec confiance, comme si c'est la vérité de toutes les vérités. Ses yeux pénètrent les miens avec une honnêteté et une intensité que je n'avais jamais vu. Je peux voir qu'il devait attendre de me dire tout ce qu'il vient de déclamer depuis un bon bout de temps... et il n'y a aucune quantité de pluie, ou moi lui criant dessus ou encore le risque de la colère d'Alec qui risquaient de le faire taire.

Je reste là, fixant ses yeux verts éclatants alors que les mots se déversent hors de lui. Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau, sculptant son corps. Alors qu'il tente de cligner des yeux pour en retirer l'eau, je peux voir les petites perles de pluie voleter de ses cils sombres et mouillés. Il passe continuellement sa main dans ses cheveux trempés, tentant de les écarter de son visage. Il est un bordel trempé et plein d'eau... on l'est tous les deux... mais il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi beau ou sincère.

Je commence, sans finir. « Edward... ». Je n'ai pas de mots. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa réponse soit si honnête. Je me disais que cela avait commencé et que c'était dû à notre proximité en Oregon ou par commodité. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était quelque chose de si profond et que cela avait débuté dès notre première soirée en boite.

Vu que je n'arrive pas à parler, il continue. « Je sais que tu es effrayée Bella, et je le suis aussi. Je ne sais pas comment on peut se sortir de cette impasse dans laquelle nous nous sommes mis. Mais on va s'en sortir et on le fera ensemble. ».

Il me sert fort dans ses bras et appuie sa joue contre le haut de mes cheveux emmêlés et trempés. Nous sommes là, au milieu de la pluie. Et je mentirais si je disais que ce n'est pas exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Et comme cette danse privée et intime qui eu lieu dans la cuisine, il y a plusieurs nuits de cela, je sens que je tombe un petit peu plus amoureuse de lui.

« Je sais que c'est une situation merdique bébé et j'en suis désolé, mais ça va aller. ». Il n'a plus besoin de crier maintenant que nous sommes si proches.

Et cette mignonne démonstration d'affection en public aurait été bien et j'aurai volontiers pu croire que tout irait pour le mieux si, dès l'instant où le son indiquant que la porte de la caravane est ouverte violemment, il retire ses bras et recule d'un pas rapide. La pluie retombe entre nous comme une chape de métal lourd.

Et ce pas en arrière n'est pas juste pour s'écarter de moi. C'est un stupide pas de géant en arrière dans cette relation malsaine que nous avons créés.

Après son admission, ses excuses et sa promesse de trouver une solution... ensemble... je commence à tenter d'insérer des petits gestes romantiques dans notre liaison, espérant une transition éventuelle vers un truc de couple ou au moins une relation plus normale ou traditionnelle. Je ne fais rien de drastique, mais plutôt que de simplement dormir ensemble, je veux que nous ayons l'impression d'être ensemble pour d'autres choses que ça.

En conduisant et en regardant la tv, parfois je prends sa main. Il me laisse la serrer et commence même à prendre la mienne de temps en temps. Mais lorsque nous somme sur le plateau, devant les autres acteurs et les techniciens, c'est strictement professionnel... ou du moins la façon dont on gère le professionnel.

Même si nous ne faisons rien devant eux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils commencent à s'en rendre compte. Alors que nous pensons que nous sommes malins et sournois au possible, ces gens ne sont pas des idiots, nous passons tous pratiquement 24h par jour ensemble. Surtout que Edward et moi avons flirté sans honte durant le dernier mois et demi... ou plutôt depuis que nous avons couchés ensemble... enfin... ça serait plus depuis trois mois au début du tournage... OK d'accord, six mois, si vous voulez compter depuis notre première rencontre...

Je commence à recevoir des sourires plein de sous entendus sur le plateau. Esmée, sa mère dans le film, qui est en fait mariée à Carlisle dans la vraie vie autant que dans le film... putain est ce que tous les acteurs sont en couples?... me fait des clins d'œil à chaque fois que je passe près d'elle. Alice elle, a opté pour simuler des baisers alors que Emmett préfère des gestes obscènes avec sa bouche et ses mains suivis par son grand sourire à fossettes. Je ne suis pas sûre du fait qu'il savent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ou alors qu'ils pensent juste que j'ai un truc pour lui. Dans tous les cas, tout ça c'est ridiculement gamin et je m'attends presque à entendre bientôt chanté 'Edward and Bella sitting in a tree...'. _(Nota. Comptine enfantine qui donnerait E and B sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G... à la limite de ouh la menteuse elle est amoureuse... voyez le genre... ^^)_

Tout ça est un peu malaisé au début, mais à bien y penser, au moins ils nous donnent tous des signes d'approbation. D'une manière ou d'une autre, et peut être même que je peux les utiliser pour convaincre Edward de franchir ce putain de pas et de rendre la relation publique.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EPOV**

Je peux dire que Bella devient impatiente sur toute cette situation et je sais qu'elle a le droit de l'être, mais putain je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire à ce sujet. Elle tente malgré tout, d'obtenir des informations en posant des questions qui tournent autour du pot et je lui ai dit, cette fois là sous la pluie, que je sais que nous sommes tous les deux cernés et effrayés, et que nous n'avons jamais réellement parler du pétrin dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Je ne suis pas celui qui parlera de cette merde. Ce serait comme d'ouvrir une canette pleine de putain de vers et ça finira surement en désastre ou en impasse. Car je n'ai pas une seule putain d'idée sur la manière d'arranger la situation.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte d'elle ou une connerie comme ça. Cette fille est un putain de rêve. D'abord, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour conserver une relation en cours... bon en fait, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'intérêt... mais en excluant le coté secret, cette histoire se déroule super bien putain et je suis inquiet que le moindre changement puisse changer tout ça.

Et il y a tout un autre élément à considérer... la réaction des gens. Je me fous du fait que je sois une célébrité et qu'elle ne l'est pas. Putain je ne suis pas si superficiel. Mais il y a une vraie possibilité que certaines personnes s'affolent car elle est mon assistante, et je ne peux pas dire que je les en blâmerai.

Je sais qu'aucun de mes véritables amis s'en préoccupe, il y a plus de chance qu'ils adorent ça en fait. Ils l'adorent déjà Bella. Même Rosalie. Un soir, alors que Bella est partie faire du pop corn avec Alice, Rosalie me fait comprendre qu'on n'arriverait pas à lui faire gober quoi que ce soit et qu'elle sait ce que nous manigançons. Elle me promet d'en parler à personne mais elle rajoute qu'elle ne peut garantir le fait qu'ils ne s'en rendront pas compte par eux mêmes.

Bien que je tente de la contredire, elle continue en disant que malgré tout nous allons très bien ensemble. Rien que ça déjà c'est étrange. Selon Rose, toutes les personnes qui l'ont recalée sont complètement impotentes. Alors qu'elle vient de me donner son approbation, elle rit encore de l'ironie en disant « Mais Edward, le truc entre le patron et la secrétaire, c'est vraiment trop cliché ! ». et putain, elle a parfaitement raison.

Ça ne m'inquiète pas que la presse se mettent inévitablement à titrer leurs histoires par 'Edward Cullen couche avec son assistante !', vu que c'est probablement ce qu'elle pense déjà, grâce à Erica. C'est clair que cette femme risque de perdre son calme, mais je m'en fous. C'est ma vie, et personne, pas même mon tyran de publiciste, me dira comment je dois la vivre.

Le problème est que cette fille techniquement travaille pour moi et je ne veut pas acquérir ce type de réputation auprès de la population d'Hollywood que je respecte et dont je veux être pris au sérieux.

Tout ça est tellement confus et devient carrément hors de contrôle. Le pire est que je ne sais pas comment l'arranger. Et les tensions qui augmentent me donnent la nauséeuse sensation qu'on en arrive au point de rupture.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Putain de lapin lâche._

_Stupide et folle petite fille._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 15**

**EPOV**

On reste dans cette étrange, sexuelle, secrète, mieux-vaut-pas-en-parler-encore, limbe, durant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne une semaine ou deux avant la fin du tournage. Après une putain de longue journée à refaire certaines scènes, une partie des acteurs et de l'équipe décide de sortir boire quelques verres ensemble. Ouais, on se laisse un peu aller avant de conclure, et alors ? Bella vient aussi, pas de surprise non plus.

Le bar donne aussi sur la rue pour l'activité noctambule des environs et il y a du monde partout. Alors qu'on se dirige vers notre ultime destination pour se garer, je remarque un énorme panneau à l'entrée. Il indique 'Soirée Karaoké !'.

_Génial..._

Non point que je n'aime pas le karaoké, je trouve cela assez distrayant en fait, mais je sais que ça veut dire que le lieu va être bondé et notre groupe, avec un bon nombre des membres du casting, des techniciens et de quelques assistants tourne autour de quinze personnes supplementaires.

J'entends Bella murmurer dans sa barbe. « Putain bien sûr. ». Elle a du voir le panneau en même temps que moi. Je me moque d'elle, en serrant un peu plus sa main qui se tient dans la mienne. « Aww. Pas fan de karaoké bébé? ». Ça a du sens, elle n'est pas ce type de fille et malgré le fait qu'on ai d'incroyables sessions de chant en live dans la voiture, je sais que tout ce qui est publique est une histoire totalement différente. Elle me révèle tout en se dirigeant dans la ligne pour le voiturier.

« Pas exactement, en fait, je ne déteste pas ça entièrement. Je peux pas dire que j'aime ça non plus. Ce que je n'apprécie pas est la putain de pression faites par ceux qui te matent alors que tu montes. Ça m'a toujours rendue nerveuse et j'ai l'impression de revenir en primaire. ».

Je lui dis en toute sincérité. « Ben, je promets que je ne dirais pas un mot, mais je te le dis maintenant, quelqu'un dans ce groupe va donner le meilleur de lui même pour insister. Je peux voir Emmett, ou peut être Carlisle, ou encore Rosalie si elle est d'humeur vache. Attends non... qu'est ce que je racontes ? Je paris définitivement sur Alice. ».

« Putain tu as raison, et cette fille est persistante en plus. ». Elle gémit. Nos mains se séparent alors que nous sortons de la voiture, les portières étant ouvertes pour nous par les voituriers. Elle prend le ticket et fait le tour de la volvo, pour me rejoindre alors qu'on se dirige vers le bar.

Le bar est bondé mais comme toujours, Alice fait jouer sa magie et obtient pour notre groupe énorme toute une rangée de tables centrées tout le long du mur du fond. Vu parfaite et lieu parfait pour notre groupe maintenant assez connu. Je vous le dis, pariez toujours sur Alice.

Le coté du mur est longé par des banquettes en alcôve, alors que du coté face au mur sont alignées des chaises. Des petites tables rondes sont éparpillées entre les deux rangées. Je me glisse dans une banquette avec Bella sur ma droite et Jasper sur ma gauche. Le reste du groupe s'installe autour de nous, et peu après on commence à boire.

Nous avons supporter le massacre terrible chanson après chanson, avec les chanteurs occasionnels et rafraichissants qui peuvent porter une voix assez décente. Puis viennent les différents rôles typiques. Je vous jure qu'il y a une règle non écrite qui dit que certaines chansons doivent être interprétées dans les soirées Karaoké, et lamentablement bien entendu.

Il y a les mecs 'Don't Stop Believing' et 'Living on a Prayer' qui sont si ivres, que lorsqu'ils empoignent leurs torses et rejoignent la foule, ils y mettent plus d'intensité que Journey et Bon Jovi eux mêmes. Putain, ils sont tordants.

Puis viennent les groupes de filles trop timides pour monter toutes seules, qui chantent, disons plutôt hurlant des chansons comme 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' et 'If You Wanna Be My Lover' par les Spice Girls.

Et même si la plupart des prestations étaient carrément pourries, elles ont toujours été accueillies par des salves d'applaudissements animés. Hé, il faut pas mal de couilles pour monter là, et en plus, il y a pas mal d'alcool qui circule dans le sang du public ce soir.

Je me suis sifflé quelques bières et je me sens bien. Bella est prudente, et commence juste à boire son deuxième verre. Je sais qu'elle a réduit sa consommation d'alcool depuis qu'elle a commencé le boulot, mais je sais aussi que cette fille aime les verres... notre première soirée au club me l'a pas mal démontré. Je comprends qu'elle tente juste de faire son travail correctement, mais putain elle le fait bien alors je souhaiterai qu'elle se laisse un peu aller de temps en temps.

Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sous la table et murmure à son oreille. « Tu n'es pas pressée bébé. Tu peux boire plus de deux verres si tu veux. Puis, même si tu étais... ». Je m'interromps riant légèrement. Elle peut boire au boulot si elle le veut, elle le sait et moi aussi. C'est simplement nécessaire parfois.

Mon commentaire est répondu par un simple sourire alors qu'elle prend une autre courte et rapide gorgée.

_Bon. D'accord._

Je me penche en arrière et retire ma main. Au moins je lui ai donné mon accord. Mais je le fais souvent, et elle n'a au grand jamais profiter de l'occasion.

Un peu plus tard, Alice et Rosalie interprètent 'Unbelievable' par EMF et ont tout tué. Comme si cette chanson n'était pas assez chaude par elle même, l'interprétation des filles a fait que tous les gars du bar, bavent.

Alice se pavane de long en large sur la scène, œuvrant comme une véritable pro. À un moment, elle chante le refrain à l'auditoire...

**"The things you say, your purple prose just give you away...The things, you say..."**

… et lors de la pause dramatique dans la chanson, elle balance le micro sans fil dans les airs.

Il fouette l'air rapidement et je jure que le bar entier a fait silence suite au suspense absolu du geste. Je parie même que le responsable du matériel doit chier dans son putain de pantalon. Le micro voltige en redescendant. Elle l'attrape dans sa petite main, elle lance à l'assemblée un regard ardent et finit calmement.

"You're Unbelievable."

Le bar pète un putain de câble.

Puis arrive Rose. Elle a une façon totalement différente d'agir sur l'interprétation. Ça lui prend moins d'effort mais la foule est tout autant chauffée, au moins les gars en tout cas. Elle danse, séductrice, avec la musique. Balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière et frottant de haut en bas le pied du micro au rythme de cette putain de sonnaille, elle envoie la foule dans une putain de frénésie.

Lors d'un autre temps mort dans la chanson, cette partenaire énergique ne s'en sert pas pour projeter son micro dans les airs. Rose tourne son visage sur le coté et se fige. À la mesure juste avant 'You're Unbelievable', elle tourne sa tête violemment et envoie à la foule le plus sexy des regards qu'elle possède et susurre la réplique. Et là, à moins que vous ne soyez immunisé contre elle, comme je peux l'être, putain vous êtes cuits.

Ses longs cheveux dorés retombent autour de son visage et de ses épaule et je peux jurer qu'ils sont retombé au ralenti. Cette fille peut être une putain de mégère sur commande. Et Rosalie... hé ben, disons juste, qu'elle est la reine sur ce créneau.

Individuellement, ces filles sont mortelles, mais ensemble, merde, ensemble, elles devraient être considérées comme interdites sur toute cette putain de planète.

Elles descendent de la scène, d'où elles obtiennent une standing ovation et font leur retour vers notre table. Carlisle commente. « Vraiment subtil les filles. Vous savez que ça sera sur YouTube dès demain n'est ce pas? Suivi par un article dans Access Hollywood. Je peux le voir d'ici 'Les filles vampires vampirisent une soirée Karaoké locale'. ».

Rosalie lui lance. « Oh s'il te plait Carlisle, tu es peut être notre papa dans le film, mais lâche la bride ce soir, merde. ». Elle prend une gorgée de son pink martini et Emmett glisse son bras autour de sa taille, d'un air défensif. Mais que ce soit à l'encontre de Carlisle ou de tous ces gars qui la matent avec la gueule grande ouverte, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.

À ce moment, Jasper se tourne vers moi. « Qu'est ce que t'en dis mon frère ? ». Il penche sa tête en direction de la scène.

Je me marre. « Nan. Désolé Jaz. Mais je ne peux pas me convaincre de faire un duo avec un mec. ».

Bella se moque, tapotant joyeusement ma main, qui repose sur la table et me faisant une petite étreinte encourageante. « Allez... un petit Simon et Garfunkel peut être? ».

« Désolé de vous décevoir. ». Je ris en secouant ma tête.

Une seconde qui passe telle une éternité et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas retiré sa main. Je vois Jasper qui regarde directement nos mains, il sourit et regarde ailleurs, en direction d'Alice.

Putain, je panique.

Je tire violemment ma main de sous la sienne, faisant que la sienne retombe tristement en claquant sur la table. En tentant de retirer ma main de la sienne aussi rapidement que possible, je n'ai pas vraiment pris entièrement conscience de mes actions et ma main est littéralement restée en suspension dans l'air. Après quelques longues secondes, je cherche à atteindre minablement ma pinte vide et la porte à mes lèvres.

_Bien joué Edward._

Elle retire sa petite main solitaire de la table rapidement et la replie de manière protectrice contre elle. Je sais que ce que je viens de lui faire se considérer comme de la merde et je déteste ça. Mais putain tout ça devient tellement confus.

Le serveur vient près de nous et je commande une nouvelle pinte. Tout ça vient de me dessaouler et j'ai besoin de replonger d'où je viens. Alors qu'il est sur le point de partir, la main de Bella se lève juste devant mon visage pour obtenir son attention.

Elle lève son verre remplit de gin&tonic. « J'en prendrais un autre pareil. Mais heu... ». Elle continue timidement. « Faites m'en un triple. ». Elle finit en acquiesçant et une soudaine vague de confiance.

O0o0o0o0o0

_Chuter et virevolter était drôle un moment._

_Mais bien trop rapidement, cela tourne au vinaigre._

_De plus en plus bas tu tombes._

_Dans cet idiot de terrier de lapin_

o0o0o0o0o0

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 16**

**EPOV**

Le serveur siffle comme impressionné. « Oui madame. ». Il hoche la tête juste avant de repartir pour s'occuper de nos boissons.

Emmett crie de plusieurs sièges plus loin. « Purée ! Bella devient dingue là bas ! ». Elle sourit timidement vers lui. Je lui rappelle en chuchotant discrètement.

« Bella, ton verre est plein. ». Je ne veux pas l'énerver encore plus, mais elle a besoin d'être raisonnable.

Elle se saisit de son verre et gorgée après gorgée elle le descend, telle la championne que je sais qu'elle est.

« Et maintenant, il ne l'est plus. ». Elle me dit cela avec désinvolture, regardant droit devant elle, sans jamais rencontrer mon champs de vision. Je dis avec précaution.

« Bella... ».

Elle m'interrompt d'un ton condescendant. « Quoi Patron ? Je pensais que vous m'aviez donné l'autorisation de boire? ». Elle regarde toujours devant elle.

Je recommence. « Bella, s'il te plait... ».

_Bien sur ce n'est pas ainsi..._

Cependant, ma plaidoirie est coupée nette, lorsqu'elle tourne sa tête vers la mienne et je me retrouve devant le plus froid des regards que je n'ai jamais vu dans ces habituellement bassins chauds de chocolat liquide.

Ouais, ce truc que je disais sur le fait de ne pas vouloir la saouler complètement... putain c'est trop tard.

Moins de quinze minutes sont passées et Bella a fini son triple. Elle rit et blague avec tout le groupe, et à chaque fois que je tente quelque chose, elle me jette un nouveau putain de regard meurtrier. J'ai complètement perdu cette bonne sensation, ce sentiment de légèreté. Et maintenant, je joue le rôle du trou du cul pathétique/triste/dépressif à la perfection.

Le couple sur scène est en train de chanter 'Summer Night' de Grease, au complet avec la discussion en intro... qui n'est même pas sur le prompteur en plus... Putain de trous du cul. Ils me donnent envie de vomir.

Putain, je suis tellement déprimé en ce moment que je m'effondre en avant, reposant mon front sur le bord de ma pinte qui est sur la table devant moi. En ayant l'air si mal, vous pourriez croire que quelqu'un, n'importe qui dans le groupe, se sentirai concerné, mais non. En fait, ils semblent tous m'ignorer ouvertement et accueillent Bella comme leur putain de nouvelle reine.

Le duo de l'enfer arrivent presque au bout de leur chanson et je suis sûr qu'il va le faire. Je sais que je vais le regretter, mais je lève ma tête de quelques centimètres, juste à temps pour voir ce con lever son bras à la note finale, exactement dans le style de Danny Zuko. Je grogne de dégout et fait retomber ma tête sur le verre.

Quelqu'un près de moi hurle. « OK, on a besoin d'une autre prestation venant de ce groupe. ». Je suis tellement à l'ouest que je ne sais même pas qui a parlé. Il y a quelques marmonnements d'approbation mais personne n'est volontaire.

Rosalie nous réprimande. « Oh allez bande de merdes peureuses, le lutin et moi nous l'avons fait ! ». Je sais que c'est elle seulement parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle a chanté avec Alice, ou 'le lutin' comme elle aime l'appeler. Et en dehors de ma copine, Rose est l'autre femme que je connais avec le plus châtié des langages de pirates.

Emmett s'exclame. « Ouais et Rose était carrément chaude alors je ne blâme personne pour ne pas vouloir passer après elle. ». Et je sais que c'est lui car il a dit que rose était chaude, et que même si c'est vrai, personne s'en tirerait à dire une chose pareille devant Emmett, sauf Emmett... à moins, bien sûr, qu'il te demande d'être d'accord avec lui.

« Je vais le faire. ».

C'est dit doucement en provenance de ma droite. Je sais que c'est Bella. Je reconnaitrais sa voix n'importe où et à tout moment. Elle l'a dit d'un ton normal alors je pense que personne ne l'a entendu.

Je redresse ma tête de son reposoir, et suis à 99% certain qu'à présent je dois avoir la marque du bord du verre, mais putain je m'en fous. Je me penche vers elle paresseusement et lui dit.

« Bella, j'ai compris que tu es d'une humeur merdique et défiante en ce moment et je sais que je suis à blâmer pour ça, mais tu n'as pas à y aller. Personne ne t'a entendu alors c'est bon. ». Même si ça m'emmerde qu'elle soit si conne avec moi après le coup bas en retirant ma main, je sais qu'elle va regretter de monter sur la scène et je ne peux pas la laisser faire.

Elle me regarde. Et cette fois ce n'est ni avec fureur ou des lasers. Je soupire de soulagement, pensant que je l'ai convaincue. Bon, son visage n'est pas glacial cette fois, mais il n'est certainement pas chaud non plus. En fait, il est cool, calme et résolu. Elle garde ses yeux bloqués sur moi, ouvre la bouche et crie fortement, attirant l'attention de tous dans notre fête.

« JE VAIS LE FAIRE. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Idiote petite et douce chérie

Dans quoi t'engages tu ?

Tu en as pardessus la tête, tu ne sais même pas

exactement ce que tu poursuis.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tout le monde autour de nous commence à applaudir et encourager. L'excitation autour de nous, nous bouscule mais nous ne perdons pas notre contact visuel. Pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle pense.

Elle était toute emportée tout à l'heure, riant avec tout le monde et quand même royalement contrariée envers moi. Même si je déteste ça, je sais que ces rires n'étaient qu'une uniquement faite pour m'emmerder. J'ai vu d'autres filles le faire avant et tant que c'est ça je peux suivre.

Mais la fille qui me regarde en ce moment, est indéchiffrable. Elle est aussi froide que de la glace, pleine de confiance sur quoi que ce soit qui germe dans son esprit et putain ça me fait flipper.

Elle décroche ses yeux des miens et place sa main gauche sur mon genou, elle prend appui sur moi pour se relever. Elle appuie fort. Avant qu'elle ai la chance de faire le moindre pas, Jasper se redresse, toujours sur mon autre coté, l'attrape par l'épaule et murmure quelque chose à son oreille. Elle le regarde en retour, d'abord choquée, puis un peu embarrassée, mais finalement hoche la tête avant de se diriger vers la scène, décidée.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel?_

Les membres de notre groupe lui tapent dans le dos, alors qu'elle fait son chemin entre les tables. Emmett lance son poing en l'air chantant « Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! ». Elle va jusqu'au DJ qui est sur le coté de la scène.

_Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**BPOV**

Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je fais.

Enfin, si je sais mais ce n'est pas moi.

_Vas te faire foutre Bella. Apprends à être une adulte et ne règle pas tout avec des quantités d'alcool qui pourrait rendre ivre un mammouth entier_

Même si j'ai une putain de peur. J'ai un plan. Et un putain de bon plan en plus, mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer. Mais encore, je m'en fous vraiment. Je suis malade de ce connard et de ses jeux.

Après que je me sois jeter dans une fièvre alcoolisée juste après l'entière débâcle de notre jeux de mains, je sais que je n'étais pas si convaincante. Je ne suis pas la putain d'actrice ici. J'ai l'impression que si notre groupe m'a accueilli si chaleureusement et a joué le jeu c'est parce que non seulement ils savent ce qui se passe... ce que je suspectais depuis un certain temps déjà... mais qu'en plus, ils sont de mon coté à ce sujet aussi. Ils ignorent Edward exactement comme je le fais et il semble carrément misérable.

_Eh bien, tu le mérites connard..._

Après qu'il ai tenté de me décourager d'aller sur la scène, avec cette stupide marque sur son front, due au fait qu'il ne soit qu'un connard paresseux qui s'apitoie sur son sort, je décide que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Lorsque j'ai accumulé assez de force pour me lever et me diriger vers la scène, Jasper m'attrape rapidement par l'épaule. Il se penche vers mon oreille et me chuchote.

« Montres lui bébé. ». Il me fait un clin d'œil. Ce bâtard me fait un putain de clin d'œil. Il est au courant. Ils doivent tous l'être, et même si je m'en doutais, c'est encore quelque chose qui confirme mes suspicions. Je suis mortifiée puis la colère prend le dessus. Quelle perte de temps cela a été. Tout ce temps où nous aurions pu être francs sur le sujet.

Encore un peu embarrassée mais avec une nouvelle dose de confiance, je hoche la tête vers lui et utilise cette vague de chaleur pour me lancer dans la foule et monter les marches qui mènent au box du DJ.

Une fois sur place, le DJ annonce à la foule qu'il va prendre une courte pause, mais qu'il me laisse choisir la chanson que je veux chanter durant son absence.

J'hésite entre deux chansons à chanter. Vu qu'elles ont toutes les deux des significations parfaites, l'une qui est un peu plus moi, et l'autre que Edward sait déjà que je la considère comme son hymne personnel. Alors je lui dis de passer simplement la première et garde l'autre pour moi même. Le DJ acquiesce et dans la foulée, 'Womanizer' commence à pulser hors des enceintes.

Je n'aurais pas été capable de la chanter de toute les façons. Elle requiert une trop grande énergie sexuelle et de l'enthousiasme alors que je peux à peine tenir sur mes deux jambes en ce moment. Avec ce coté forte et féministe et toute cette merde, que cette chanson dégage, non seulement elle juge ouvertement le gars sur son coté coureur de jupon mais, elle lui dit aussi 'je ne craquerai jamais pour toi' et des merdes comme ça. Ben, oups... J'en viens, ça c'est fait.

J'attends dans la cabine du DJ, sans un seul regard vers Edward. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore du moins.

La chanson se termine, le DJ revient et me demande ce que je veux chanter. Je lui demande si il a le groupe que je veux. Il hoche la tête. Je lui demande la chanson. Il se tourne vers son pc portable et fait une recherche. Il hoche encore la tête. Il me demande nonchalamment. « Tu es sûre? ».

Il doit probablement demander cela à tout le monde mais je prends le temps de considérer cette chanson encore une seconde. Elle a un tout autre sens pour moi. Ce que je compte faire est énorme, putain vraiment énorme et je dois être à cent pour cent dedans.

Je prends une grande respiration et acquiesce une fois. « Absolument. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EPOV**

Je la regarde traverser la foule. Je la regarde monter les marches vers l'estrade du DJ. Je la regarde lorsque le DJ annonce qu'elle va choisir la prochaine chanson durant laquelle il va prendre sa pause. Je la regarde alors que ce putain de 'Womanizer' passe comme étant son putain de choix.

Aïe.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie éclatent de rire et acclament bruyamment. Soit ils savent à mon sujet ou alors ils sont complètement défoncés, j'en suis pas sûr, mais en tout cas, ils apprécient un peu trop la situation.

Je regarde Bella lorsque le DJ revient et qu'ils échangent quelques mots et hochements de tête. Je la regarde faire son chemin vers le centre de la scène et baisse le pied du micro avec des mains fébriles. Je ne peux retirer mes yeux d'elle depuis le moment où j'ai plaider pour qu'elle n'aille pas là bas et depuis, elle ne m'a pas regardé. Pas une fois.

Après un signe au DJ signalant qu'elle est prête, elle regarde vers ses chaussures. Ses pieds se bougent et tordent nerveusement. Elle a quitté l'estrade si cool et posée que je pensais qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais maintenant, je pense autrement.

Merde. Elle a agit sur une impulsion et le regrette manifestement. Putain, j'aurai dû insister qu'elle ne le fasse pas plutôt de gémir auprès d'elle comme un gamin. Je me sens terrifié pour elle. Elle semble terrifiée.

Mon esprit lui supplie encore.

_Oh mon dieu. Bébé. Maintenant il faut le faire. Tu es déjà là haut, et oui c'est de ta faute, mais putain, survis à cette épreuve._

Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit embarrassée ou descendue par la foule. Je tuerai chacun d'entre eux s'ils lui font du mal comme ça.

L'intro de la chanson commence et je l'a reconnais. Vaguement. Ça devait être sur son Ipod. Je le lui pique constamment lorsque j'égare le mien. L'intro est rapide et un peu pop...

_C'est bon signe ça non ?_

Et la voix d'une femme chante les chœurs. Après une prière silencieuse qu'elle s'en sorte indemne, je me rends compte que mes prières n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Cette fille lève la tête doucement, et finalement croise mon regard avec la plus grande putain de confiance qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 17**

_**Chanson chantée par Bella. 'Been It' par The Cardigans...**_

**BPOV**

L'intro commence et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est le coup de collier pour me dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée. Mes yeux se lèvent doucement. Les lumières m'éblouissent mais je trouve ma cible. Il semble pétrifié, et une fois qu'il réalise que je le fixe, il devient confus, mal à l'aise et semble un peu contrarié, tout ça en même temps.

Je peux voir qu'il n'a encore aucune idée de ce que je compte faire.

_Hé bien bébé, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte._

Une fois l'intro fini, les paroles, mon message, commencent.

**"Baby boy, you're face is pretty and your life's a toy." (Bébé, Ton visage est joli et ta vie est un jouet)**

Je délivre la première phrase avec une petite voix de petite poupée sexy comme peut le faire Nina. Au mot 'toy' je lance ma main en l'air, comme elle le fait dans le clip vidéo. Les yeux d'Edward se plissent et il croise ses bras sur son torse. Il s'enfonce dans la banquette et me fixe dans l'obscurité.

Mets de l'huile sur le feu bébé. Fais le.

**"Master man, I'm never better than your latest plan." (Maître, Je ne serais jamais mieux que ton dernier plan)**

Je dis les deux derniers mots d'un ton glacial et lui souris d'un air méprisant, repensant au moment où il est sorti avec Emmett dans ce bar avec cette supposée et séduisante barmaid.

**"Poor donee. What are you gonna try to be? Where are you gonna go without me now?" (Pauvre hère, Que vas tu essayer d'être ? Où vas tu aller sans moi maintenant ?)**

Je me prépare pour le refrain, lançant mon épaule et le pied du micro légèrement en avant avec le rythme. Même si je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ou d'aller ailleurs... non point que je pourrais d'ailleurs, j'ai perdu mon pari, vous vous souvenez?... L'idée qu'Edward puisse continuer sans moi en tant qu'assistante en est quasiment risible.

"**I've been your mother, I've been your father. Who can ask me for more? I've been your sister, I've been your mistress, maybe I was your **_**whore.**_** Who can ask me for mo-o-ore?" (J'ai été ta mère, j'ai été ton père. Qui peut m'en demander plus? J'ai été ta sœur, j'ai été ta maitresse, peut être même étais je ta putain. Qui peux m'en demander plus encore ?)**

Putain, je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Je continue à l'incendier du regard. Il pense probablement que c'est pour un effet dramatique, mais je sais que si je détourne mon regard vers la foule ou que je m'autorise à prendre en compte la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, je vais m'écrouler. Alors je fixe mes yeux dans les siens et continues.

**"Superstar, I've tried to educate your childish heart. I made your bed... (Superstar, j'ai tenté d'éduquer ton cœur puéril. J'ai fait ton lit...)**

… _ainsi que ta lessive, cuisiné tes repas, tout sauf essuyer ton putain de cul..._

**and I was in it when your faith was dead." (...et j'étais dedans quand ta confiance était au plus bas.)**

Je me rappelle ce moment dans notre caprice de passer-toute-une-journée-au-lit où il m'a dévoilé ses peurs.

Je chante encore le refrain et suis reconnaissante lorsque la chanson entame son solo instrumental durant une minute. Le poids de la situation devient plus lourd alors que je lui chante ces mots, car en fait je mets à nue ma putain d'âme. La cymbale de la batterie sonne bruyamment, violemment, donnant l'impression que la chanson que la chanson en est au point de rupture, et j'ai l'impression que moi aussi, mais je prends une profonde respiration et me force à continuer.

**"Sweetie pie, I'm your personal pro, you know. You know what number to try, when to cry." (Mon mignon, je suis ta pro personnelle, tu sais. Tu sais quel numéro composer au moment de pleurer) **_(nota. Sweetie pie est littéralement trognon... comme l'enfant pas comme la pomme)_

J'ai grondé la suite, priant dieu qu'il puisse ressentir mes émotions. Si non, j'en ressens assez pour toute la putain de salle. Je refais le refrain encore une fois, et du coin de l'œil, je remarque le prompteur... pour la première fois... qui m'envoie les paroles. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je connais cette chanson par cœur. Je sais ce qu'il me dit de chanter mais je change un peu la fin. Je dois le faire.

**"Who could ask me for more? What kind of person wants more? Baby you.. can.. take.. more." (Qui peut m'en demander plus ? Quel genre de personne en veut plus ? Bébé tu... peux... en avoir... plus)**

Je sais que c'est une contradiction complète et totale. Je viens de chanter toute cette chanson pour remettre ce gars à sa putain de place et à la toute fin de celle ci, je me soumets et dis à ce trou du cul de continuer et de continuer à prendre. Même si ça vient d'annuler tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est vrai et je le sais. Mais hé ! Au moins je suis venue jusque là et je l'ai fait, pas vrai ?

Finalement, la chanson se termine et je me redresse pour regarder autour de moi. Mes émotions ont vraiment ressortir car la foule est en délire et je sais que ce n'est pas ma putain de voix qui les fait rugir ainsi. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu une assemblée réagir ainsi jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur les personnes avec qui je suis censée être assise.

Toute l'équipe est debout m'acclamant comme des putains de dingues.

Tous et chacun d'entre eux.

Tous... sauf Edward.

Mes yeux cherchent et le trouvent rapidement, toujours assis au fond de la banquette. Il est encore plus difficile à voir parmi les silhouettes qui sont debout et qui crient. Je m'attendais à le trouver avec les mêmes yeux plissés et les bras croisés. Je veux dire, putain, il n'a pas bougé durant toute la chanson, mais il le doit maintenant.

Là, il a ses coudes sur ses genoux. Sa tête est très basse et ses mains empoignent ses cheveux. Elles ne courent pas dedans, elles les empoignent. Voir la réaction de la salle et finir par sortir ce que j'avais en tête a balayer toutes mes tensions. Mais le voir ainsi, ben. Elles me saisissent à nouveau. Encore plus durement qu'avant.

C'est là qu'une prise de conscience dévastatrice me frappe. Peut être que je l'ai poussé trop loin. Je viens de balancer notre relation privée, en public pour que tout le putain de monde puisse le voir. Il est forcé de vivre une si grande partie de sa vie devant les yeux du public et si je venais de révéler la seule chose qu'il comptait chérir en privé.

_Merde..._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

Aussitôt qu'elle chante ce premier vers brulant, je reconnais la chanson. 'Been It' par The Cardigans. Ceux avec cette fille canon comme chanteuse. Même si je l'ai déjà entendu avant, son message principale m'a jamais atteint jusqu'au moment où chaque réplique m'est jeté à la tête.

Et même si je sais que j'obtiens exactement ce que je mérite, je suis mortifié. Elle dit simplement à la face du monde, ce que nous étions. Non seulement ça mais elle le dit comme si je la traitais comme une putain de prostituée.

Je plisse mes yeux et croise mes bras sur mon torse en le réalisant. Est ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense ? Je m'enfonce dans la banquette me sentant comme un môme. Elle me fait me sentir ainsi trop souvent. Elle me remet à ma putain de place et je peux rien y faire sauf m'assoir ici et subir. Comment est ce qu'elle fait ça.

Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'étais le Roi-du-putain-de-chateau et le sale vaurien. Je pouvais user de ma voix doucereuse pour obtenir ce que je voulais et me sortir de tout ce que je voulais. Je faisais que les filles avaient les jambes en coton rien qu'avec un petit sourire, sans effort. J'étais un charmant fils de pute qui pouvait probablement coucher avec une nonne si j'y mettais un minimum d'effort.

Cependant, depuis ces sept derniers mois, cette fille m'a transformé en un putain de gamin, qui peut à peine colorier dans les cases. J'ai besoin de regagner mon titre. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une opportunité. Alors j'attends. Et je la regarde continuer.

Elle n'a pas une bonne voix classique, mais purée, elle a ce quelque chose. Elle a ce truc sexy, sucré et épicé qui agit. Durant une seconde, elle bat des cils, chantant avec le plus doux des tons que vous n'avez jamais entendu, et la seconde suivante, elle jette un regard brulant sur vous, puis vous déchire ouvertement, insérant ses paroles venimeuses dans votre corps. Cette merde est chaude.

Lorsqu'elle fait ce truc de petite poupée, elle caresse de haut en bas, légèrement le pied de micro avec sa main. Elle le fait inconsciemment, mais ça donne l'impression qu'elle branle le truc d'un rythme lent.

Purée, cette fille sera ma perte.

Mais, de qui je me moque...je suis déjà perdu... depuis un putain de bon moment.

La chanson continue avec encore plus de paroles qui semblent vraiment écrites pour moi, le trou du cul. Et pendant tout ça, cette fille n'a jamais retirer ses yeux pleins d'émotions de moi. Alors qu'on se rapproche de la fin, je remarque qu'elle a changé un peu les paroles. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre exactement pourquoi. Je sais qu'elle connait la chanson mot pour mot, mais avant que je puisse y consacrer une autre pensée, l'assemblée entière se lève et se met complètement en délire. Je regarde notre bande autour de moi, qui s'est levée dès la minute où Bella est partie là bas.

Alice est littéralement en train de sauter de haut en bas, applaudissant, les mains au dessus de sa tête. De temps en temps, elle se tourne vers moi et me tire son minuscule petit bout de langue.

Rosalie est appuyée en arrière sur une jambe, l'autre étant pliée devant elle. Elle applaudit doucement et me regarde directement avec un putain de sourire sur son visage.

_OK... OK... Rosalie. Tu le savais depuis le début et la fille a fini par me remettre à ma place ! Putain... Est ce que c'est ça que tu voulais entendre !_

Emmett fait un de ces assourdissants, lourds-au-possible sifflements avec ses doigts dans sa bouche et jette des coups d'œil vers moi régulièrement, cherchant mes réactions.

Carlisle me regarde, plisse un sourcil, penchant sa tête légèrement et sourit, comme pour dire '...une putain de prestation hein ?'.

Esmée passe son bras dans le sien et me sourit gentiment.

Putain de merde.

Ils sont au courant. Tous.

Chacun. D'entre. Eux.

Je me penche en avant et pose ma tête dans mes mains avec l'intention de les ignorer. Je ne peux pas me confronter à eux maintenant. Je m'attrape par les cheveux et parvient à concentrer mon attention sur les paroles modifiées de Bella, détaillant chaque mot.

_'What kind of person wants more? Baby you can take more.'_

Quel genre de personne veut plus ? Je repense aux paroles de la chanson qui coïncident parfaitement avec notre situation. Elle est entièrement basée sur le fait qu'un séduisant connard, doté d'une vie séduisante, qui prend pour acquis cette pauvre fille et la traite comme de la merde. Quel genre de personne peut, en fait, continuer à demander plus à une fille qui donne tant ? Un trou du cul égoïste, voilà qui.

Mais, avec la dernière phrase qu'elle invente, elle invite le trou du cul à continuer. Elle m'encourage à revenir. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, tout ce que je lui ai pris de manière égoïste, elle me dit que c'est d'accord de vouloir, non, de prendre plus encore. Putain, je ne mérite pas cette fille. Elle me traite tellement bien et je la traite misérablement.

Un moment plus tôt, j'ai dit que si j'en avais l'opportunité de le faire, j'irai réclamer mon titre. Alors... C'est maintenant ou jamais... toi le trou du cul égoïste qui ne le mérite pourtant pas.

_Que vas tu faire maintenant ?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Tu t'es bien amusé, toi le lapin malin_

_comme si tu n'avais rien à perdre._

_Mais tu es allé trop loin, et maintenant il est temps_

_pour toi de payer tes dettes._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre 18**

**BPOV**

Je panique. Alors que je ne peux voir son visage, tout son langage corporel indique qu'il est bien plus que saoulé.

Soudain, sa tête se redresse, ses yeux déterminés croisant les miens, terrifiés. Je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte en trombe du bar sans jamais me reparler.

Sans avertissement, il se secoue. Jasper le tape dans le dos et lui dit quelque chose. Edward prend appuie sur le coté de la petite table, d'une main. S'appuyant dessus, il se redresse et la quitte. Il commence à faire son chemin dans la foule en liesse, venant directement vers la scène.

_Putain de merde, qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Il va me faire descendre de la scène ou me rendre la pareille en chantant une quelconque chanson tout aussi embarrassante et insultante._

Je mérite probablement les deux. Et bien que je sois terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il peut planifier, je ne peux dire que je regrette un tant soit peu mes actions. Toute cette merde a atteint un point culminant, cela depuis quelque temps déjà et ça avait besoin d'être fait.

Alors qu'il se rapproche, ses yeux ne me quittent pas et la détermination que je trouve en eux est si intense, si bouleversante, que ça m'aurait fait peur si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

Je traverse la foule, poussant les connards sur le coté. Ils l'acclament bruyamment, et même si sa prestation mérite de tels louanges, je sais qu'ils ne sont que des trainards complètement bourrés qui veulent probablement qu'elle les branle comme elle l'a fait avec le pied de micro. Mais cette fille est à moi. Et je vais le montrer, à tout ce putain de monde, dès maintenant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BPOV**

Il arrive droit devant moi et je doute qu'il ai vraiment un plan. La scène est au moins à un mètre de haut et le devant est bourré de monde. Si son intention est de monter, il aura besoin de prendre les escaliers. Mais il continue, sans hésitation, jusqu'au bord. Bien qu'il soit poussé par la foule, il est si déterminé, si sûr de ce qui peut le motiver, qu'il a assez d'élan pour planter une main sur la scène et lancer aisément son corps en hauteur. Un de ses pieds atterrit sans effort et sans bruit sur la scène et, est suivi par l'autre. Il se redresse, se tenant quasiment portée de main et, me regarde avec cette intensité constante et indéfectible.

Les gens se calment à et par son arrivée soudaine et un temps de silence passe, alors qu'on se regarde l'un l'autre. Je jure que le vert de ses yeux se renforce à chaque pulsation intense. Je finis par demander.

« Quoi ? ». Je jette mes mains en l'air et les laisse tomber en clapant mes cotés d'exaspération. Le micro, qui est un peu à l'écart, mais entre nous, porte ma voix, fort et clair dans toute la salle maintenant réellement silencieuse. Mais je m'en moque. Il a fait tout son chemin jusqu'ici comme s'il était pourvu qu'une putain de mission et je serais damnée si je le laisse filer lâchement sur ce coup.

Je commence à entendre quelques murmures étouffés.

« ...c'est pas Edward Cullen ?...c'est... ».

Génial, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Rien de mieux que d'être reconnu publiquement pour que ce mec flippe à mort... mais je veux dire, vas y, il est venu jusque là de son propre chef. Je suis tellement saoulée de ses actions impulsives qui ne mènent nul part. Comme cette fois là, sous la pluie, quand il persévérait à ramener le sujet sur le tapis alors que je voulais juste oublier. À chaque fois, il la ramène, puis regarde ailleurs et ne finit jamais ses pensées. Si, bien sûr, il l'a finit. D'ailleurs, c'est à noter dans le livre des records mais, je ne veux pas jouer ce jeu avec lui maintenant. On ne va pas danser autour de ce sujet jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous cède ou ronchonne car je ne sais pas lequel des deux arrivera en premier. Alors je le force à prendre les devants.

Ses yeux, sans ciller, sondent les miens et je continue.

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu vas faire Edward... devant tous ces gens? ». Je bouge ma main en direction de l'assemblée sans défaire mes yeux de lui. Il gronde.

« Je... _Nous_ ne nous cachons plus. Devant tous ces gens. Bella Swan. Ma Bella. Putain, _je prends plus_. ». Il répète le seul message de la chanson... qui vaut le million... qui compte réellement.

Tout d'un coup, il m'attrape et m'attire vers son corps, d'une seule main au bas de mon dos. Il conduit l'autre dans mes cheveux, saisissant l'arrière de ma tête avec ses doigts écartés. Et là... il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'imagine la foule dans un délire assourdissant, une fois de plus.

J'imagine l'équipe de serveurs en attente qui regarde juste la scène dramatiquement banale qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

J'imagine Alice et Emmett qui sautent encore en tout sens à nous acclamer et Jasper qui retombe dans son siège, lançant ses mains en l'air et soupirant _'Finalement_ !'.

J'imagine que tout s'est déroulé ainsi mais je ne peux réellement vous le dire. Tout ce que je peux vous confirmer est que Edward Putain de Cullen me désigne comme étant à lui devant le putain de monde entier.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, on se sépare. Notre public reste calme à nouveau. Je pense qu'ils croient qu'ils sont en train de regarder un putain de film.

« Tu sais comment faire une putain de scène n'est ce pas Cullen ? ». Je souris d'une manière incontrôlée et secoue ma tête. Je commence à rougir et regarde mes pieds. Il se moque.

« Attends... laisses moi deviner... Putain d'acteur, pas vrai Bella ? ».

J'acquiesce et ce putain de sourire qui ne faiblit pas et se soude littéralement sur tout mon visage. « Putain d'acteur. ».

« Alors il semblerait que tu as fini par avoir ce que tu m'as demandé il y a des mois de cela. Regardes Bella, le Karma ne te déteste pas. ». La joie irradie son corps dans toutes les directions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par ce commentaire et il le remarque et explique.

« Moi. Un micro. De la lumière. La foule. Et une déclaration d'un amour éternel, qui en fait trembler l'univers, qui consume tout, qui nous fait dire je-ne-peux-vivre-sans-toi. ».

Je me rappelle cette nuit en boite, qui me semble bien plus éloignée que sept simples mois. Le petit pari stupide d'ivrognes qui nous a liés, et nous a conduit ici à ce moment. Et moi qui lui demandait de faire ce qu'il vient de réaliser, à part que là c'est d'autant plus grand.

« De l'amour ? ». Ouais. C'est un truc osé à demander mais, hé, je me sens brave et techniquement c'est lui qui l'a mentionné. Il continue sur le même ton moqueur.

« Purée Bella, est ce qu'un acte de galanterie digne d'un gentleman, au point que la terre s'ouvre sous tes pieds, ne te suffit pas pour la soirée ? ».

La petite fille idiote en moi ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'a pas exactement répondu à la question. Mais ça ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup d'honnêteté ce soir et tout ça est encore trop neuf de toutes les façons. Je continue joyeusement.

« Et la demande ? ». Et oui, lui rappelant la deuxième partie du gage, je lève les sourcils pour appuyer l'effet. J'ai déjà demandé au gars s'il m'aimait de but en blanc, alors qu'est ce qu'une minuscule question sur une demande en mariage après ça hein?

Il prend ma main, et avec un visage affichant une complète et absolue sincérité, il pose un genou à terre. Putain, je risque de m'évanouir. Si je pensais que le bar était silencieux avant, maintenant, je peux jurer que pas une putain de personne prend la moindre putain de respiration.

Une fois son genou à terre, il commence. « Bella... ». Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, mon cœur, mon âme.

« … ça sera largement plus romantique et privé que ça. ». Il sourit ce brillant sourire vers moi, sachant qu'il m'a presque déclenché une crise cardiaque. Il embrasse ma main et se relève.

Je rougis comme une dingue. « Alors, tout ce pari était censé te foutre la honte Edward, pas faire en sorte que tu sois un putain de gentleman romantique qui rend toutes les filles du bar énamourées. Putain d'acteur. Purée, comment est ce que le jeu fini toujours par tourner en ta faveur à chaque putain de fois ? ». Je ris à l'ironie. Ce mec est si beau à voir que même les dieux du karma sont impressionnés et le favorisent... et cette merde n'est vraiment pas juste !

Il continue à sourire et dit la seule chose qu'il lui reste à dire.

« J'ai juste de la chance, je pense ! ».

C'est la troisième fois qu'il me dit cela en sept mois que je le connais. À chaque fois qu'il me le dit, c'est à un moment générique où n'importe qui aurait pu l'utiliser. Mais à chacun des moments où il l'emploie, il le sature d'un sens que seuls lui et moi comprenons.

Alors je joue le jeu et dis la dernière chose qu'il me reste à dire.

« Putain bien sûr. ». Je roule des yeux encore une dernière fois, mets mes doigts dans son col et descends son visage vers moi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPOV**

Alors qu'elle m'attire vers ses lèvres parfaites, les mots de Jasper me reviennent à l'esprit. Les putains de mots qu'il m'a dit, juste avant que je saute et m'engage en exposant ma relation pour ce qu'elle est en réalité.

« Putain, il était temps. ».

C'est ce qu'il a dit. Et c'est vraiment le putain de moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**« Bella in Wonderland » Bella au Pays des Merveilles**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**Bella in Wonderland, à Ccon5**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**épilogue**

« Où est ta putain de carte d'embarquement Cullen ? ». Je ris. Putain de déjà-vu. C'est une putain de réplique de cette journée stressante à LAX, il y a tant de mois plus tôt. Mais maintenant, tout est différent.

Après ma petite prestation en Karaoké et la démonstration ridiculement banale digne d'une télé réalité qui a suivie, Edward et moi sommes ensemble. Nous n'avons pas eu à l'expliquer à qui que ce soit sur le plateau... soit ils le savaient déjà, soit ils l'ont entendu directement, ou encore s'en sont rendu compte lorsqu'ils nous ont vu nous tenir la main, nous embrasser ou une merde comme ça. Bien entendu, cela ne les a pas empêcher de nos félicité à un point embarrassant mais à la fin d'une semaine supplémentaire à peu près, on s'est retrouvé à tout emballer et à être à retourner à LA.

Edward et moi avons discuté du futur et si je dois ou non continuer à être son assistante. Alors que le pari avait clairement statuer pour douze mois complets de servitude, on décide que vu que pas mal de choses n'ont pas été comme prévues... croyez le ou non, mais le sexe n'était pas prévu ! … alors on peut, tout autant, changer quelques règles.

Donc, nous décidons que je devrais en faire moins, et être uniquement sa petite amie, très attentive et dévouée. J'ai ajouté en rigolant que le nouvel assistant devrait être un homme, ou alors une femme de plus de soixante cinq ans. Puis j'inclue que ça peut être aussi, une lesbienne de moins de soixante cinq ans. Mais Edward semble accueillir l'idée avec un sourcil relevé et des yeux de défi à la perspective, alors je mets mon véto rapidement à cette idée, pour le bien de cette pauvre fille.

Avec tout le temps libre que je vais ainsi obtenir, ben, me sentant reposée de mon congé sabbatique alors j'ai décidé de me réinscrire à l'école et je sais que les patrons seront ravis de me réengager au restaurant. Tout semble se mettre en place, mais aucun de nous n'est assez naïf pour croire que la vie va être parfaite ainsi découverte.

Erica apprécie notre maturité concernant le fait de ne plus travailler ensemble, mais à tout de même du mal à accepter le nouvel arrangement. Je sais que c'est principalement dû au fait que son célibataire de l'année n'est plus sur le marché.

Elle et moi n'avons pas encore rétabli la relation amicale et insouciante que nous avions eu, mais avec le temps qui passe, je pense qu'elle finira par accepter tout ce qui se passe pour ce que c'est vraiment.

Edward et moi comprenons que la réaction de soutien et facile à vivre... appréciée à sa juste valeur... n'est pas du tout indicative de la façon dont on va être reçu une fois de retour à LA. Nous sommes bien conscient du fait que nous menons notre relation dans une petite bulle irréaliste et sécurisée, dont bien trop tôt, nous allons devoir sortir.

Nous savons que le public, autant au niveau des médias que des fans, va être impitoyable. Ils seront prêts à toutes extrémités pour savoir qui je suis, comment je suis parvenue à capturer le cœur du mauvais garçon célibataire d'Hollywood, et scruter chacun de nos mouvements. Et même si je me fous de ce que pensent les autres, le fait que ma vie va être envahie sans sans complexe me fait mourir de peur.

Mais il y a une chose qui me met toujours à l'aise. Peu importe combien pourront être horrible les assauts des paparazzi, les mensonges douloureux et scandaleux, tout ce que mon esprit peut inventer dans mon futur proche. Et cette petite chose c'est Edward, mon Edward, qui sera toujours près de moi. Et cette idée, toute simple qu'elle soit, fait que ça le vaut carrément.

Alors, nous en sommes là, farfouillant dans sa suite presque vide, nous préparant à laisser tout derrière nous. Mes mains ouvrent tiroirs après tiroirs, retournent oreillers après oreillers lorsque je l'entends finalement crier de l'autre pièce.

« Trouvée ! »

Je me moque, lançant mes mains en l'air d'une manière dramatique. « Merci Seigneur ! ».

Il me rejoint dans la chambre en riant, tendant à l'avance la carte pour la placer dans ma main qui attends déjà de la recevoir.

« Nous devrions descendre et enregistrer notre sortie. Es tu prête mon cœur ? ».

Depuis que nous sommes maintenant 'ensemble' et désormais je ne suis plus son assistante, il ne s'attend pas à ce que je fasse ce genre de chose de mon propre chef dorénavant. Je le réprimande joyeusement.

« Je pense que je vais refaire un tour rapidement. Te connaissant, tu as probablement laissé ton portefeuille quelque part ! ».

« Très drôle... D'accord, alors, je te vois en bas. ». Il pose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je réponds alors que sa silhouette disparaît par la porte de sa chambre.

« OK. Je ne serais pas longue, promis. ».

J'entends la porte de la suite se fermer en un clic, et je marche vers la grande fenêtre, admirant la vue magnifique comme je l'ai fait un nombre incalculable de fois durant ces quatre derniers mois. Je me tourne silencieusement et regarde lentement, faisant le tour de la chambre, prenant tout en compte. Je veux contrôler la pièce encore une fois, mais je veux aussi avoir un peu de temps seule.

Ça me rend un peu triste de savoir que nous quittons cet endroit qui détient tant de souvenirs pour nous et qui est un point crucial dans notre relation. Mais je sais aussi, et c'est même une quasi certitude, que nous seront de retour l'an prochain et surement l'année suivante.

Je soupire et finis de retourner les coussins et les couvertures, d'ouvrir les placards et les commodes. Je vers vers sa table de chevet et trouve le contenu habituel. Une bible, le livre mormon, un bloc de papier avec l'entête de l'hôtel, quelques plans de la région, un menu du room service, et quelques vestiges de mon cher petit ami.

Des sachets froissés de hot pockets, un million de paquets vides de Nicorette, et un putain de chargement d'emballages de préservatifs vides. Je rougis à l'idée que la gouvernante les trouve, mais je hausse les épaules... je suis sûre qu'ils tombent sur ce type de merde tout le temps. Farfouillant jusqu'au fond du tiroir, j'y trouve une enveloppe blanche. Je m'en saisis.

Elle est scellée et n'a rien aucune indication dessus. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est. Je la retourne plusieurs fois et ça me revient à l'esprit. C'est cette putain de carte que j'ai aperçue dans le bouquet de fleurs qu'il m'a donné ce soir là.

Je suis revenue sur le sujet le matin suivant, l'informant sur le fait que je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas de lui à cause de cette même enveloppe. Il l'a retiré, embarrassé et l'a regardé un bon moment... ce qui m'avait semblé assez curieux, même si nous n'en avons jamais reparlé.

Tout ça semble si loin, et cette enveloppe aurait pu disparaître ou être oubliée, si elle ne se tenait pas dans mes chaudes et petites mains, en ce moment même. Je la contemple et décide de l'ouvrir. Ça ne fera plus aucun dommage maintenant... moi et mon mec, ben, putain nous sommes inébranlables.

Je glisse mon ongle sous le petit volet et la décachette. À l'intérieur, il n'y a pas de carte mais un morceau de papier blanc plié. Je vois le premier mot et mon estomac se retourne. Il est écrit dans cette écriture si familière.

_**'Bella,**_

C'est de lui. Mon cœur se brise en réalisant combien cela à dû être douloureux pour lui d'endurer mon horrible commentaire sur le fait de savoir qu'il ne faisait rien de personnel comme d'écrire des cartes ou des lettres. Mes genoux me lâchent et je glisse sur le sol, m'appuyant contre le coté du lit. Je reprends mon souffle et me force à continuer à lire.

_**'Je sais que je n'ai pas fait une bonne impression lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Mais, même à ce moment, dans les cinq premières minutes de notre rencontre, quelque chose en moi savait que tu étais différente.**_

_**Spéciale. Vitale.**_

_**D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as fait de moi une personne que j'admire et que j'ai toujours aspiré à être. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais proche de la personne que tu m'as fait devenir, et si jamais dans toute ta vie, je peux te faire ressentir cela, que ce soit que pour une putain de seconde, je saurais que cette vie qui me servait d'excuse aura servi à ce seul et unique but.**_

_**Et même si je n'étais qu'une merde au départ, je jure devant dieu, que même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je passerais le reste de l'éternité à te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi. Si c'est l'éternité que ce la doit prendre. Mais si tu souhaites être dans ma vie, et cela, une fois les douze mois terminés, je prendrais le temps qu'il faut pour tenter de te le prouver.**_

_**Je sais que je peux être inconstant certaines fois, et je peux garantir que cela va se compliquer. Mais la chose est, que je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais à faire tant d'effort pour qui que ce soit. Je réalise maintenant, que je suis prêt à essayer. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis prêt n'est pas parce que j'ai mûri, et n'a même aucun rapport avec moi.**_

_**C'est toi Bella.**_

_**C'était toi à l'époque et c'est toi maintenant.**_

_**Cela à toujours été toi.**_

_**Et ça sera toujours toi.**_

_**Je suis prêt maintenant, car je t'ai finalement rencontré.**_

_**Edward.'**_

Au moment où j'en arrive à son prénom, j'ai des larmes qui coulent le long de mon visage. Elles pourraient rivaliser avec la plus intenses des pluies orageuses dont Portland nous a arrosé durant ces quatre derniers mois.

Il était prêt à me dire que non seulement il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais aussi qu'il était disposé à employer des mots comme 'éternité' et 'toujours'... et ça plusieurs putain de fois.

Non seulement je lui ai jeté à la tête le matin suivant, mais j'ai flippé et fais croire que je la jouais cool, après qu'il a écrit ces mots moins de douze heures plus tôt.

_Putain !_

Cela a dû le décourager tellement qu'il a minimisé toute notre relation à partir de ce point. Le secret, la discrétion, et aller dans ce bar... même s'il ne devait pas avoir le moindre intérêt envers la trouvaille d'Emmett... cette Barmaid séduisante. Tout cela devait être sa façon de montrer sa position désinvolte de la situation. C'est sûr, que le truc entre le patron et son assistante était totalement non professionnel et horriblement vulgaire. Mais on aurait pu surmonter cela si nous étions simplement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre depuis le début.

Je me relève d'un coup et cours à travers la suite...

je passe la porte...

parcours le couloir...

L'ascenseur met un temps atroce pour arriver, et prend autant de temps pour faire son chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Je montre des signes d'impatience tout le long du chemin. Honnêtement, j'aurais pu prendre les escaliers, je suis tellement emplie d'énergie, mais même ma transe énergétique aurait cédée après 22 étages descendus.

La sonnerie indique l'ouverture des portes et je ne peux voler entre elles, assez vite. Je m'arrête brusquement au bout de quelques mètres et le repère rapidement qui se tient dans le grand hall d'accueil alors qu'il complète notre sortie.

Il se tourne et commence à marcher vers l'entrée, lorsqu'il finit par me voir. Il sourit puis fronce ses sourcils. Mon intensité et ma frénésie le laissent confus et pour être honnête, je ne le blâme pas du tout.

Je me propulse le long du sol en marbre et atterrit dans ses bras. Mes jambes entourent sa taille alors que la lettre et l'enveloppe restent agrippées fermement dans ma main et mes mains enlacées autour de son cou. Il rit.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi ma chérie, mais pourquoi un accueil si chaleureux ? ».

Je sanglote, mon visage enfoui entre le creux de son épaule et son cou. « Edward, Oh mon dieu Edward, je suis tellement désolée... ».

Lorsqu'il entend les sanglots dans ma voix, il me décolle rapidement de lui, comme si ma plus forte étreinte n'était que de la putain de guimauve. Il prend un air concerné.

« Bébé, arrêtes... ». Je recommence à enfouir ma tête dans son épaule. Il plaide. « Bella, s'il te plait. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Et je me laisse faire trop facilement. Je retire mes jambes de sa taille et touche le sol de la pointe de mes orteils alors qu'il me remet doucement sur pieds. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et croise mon regard larmoyant, attendant une explication.

Je marmonne. « Ceci. ». Je lève la lettre faiblement. « Voici ce qui ne va pas... Enfin, non, ce n'est pas que ça ne va pas. Mais le fait que tu avais ça pour moi et j'ai été si terrible le lendemain matin... ». Je ne finis pas, regardant mes chaussures.

Je le sens qui prend le papier de mes mains. Il reste silencieux un moment, qui je suppose sert à ce qu'il le regarde, et se rappelle ce que c'est exactement. C'est là que je l'entends rire légèrement et mes yeux se lèvent pour voir qu'il sourit.

Il me rapproche de lui, enlace ses bras autour de moi fermement et je tourne mon visage sur le coté alors qu'il est pressé contre son torse.

« Bella, écoutes. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, mais il ne faut pas. Il était bien trop tôt pour te donner ça de toutes les façons. J'aurais probablement tout ruiner avant qu'il y ai une quelconque chance de commencer. ».

« Mais Edward... ne pas me la donner du tout ?... même après que tu saches que je ressentais la même chose ?... ».

« Honnêtement, je l'ai planquée assez loin pour je n'ai pas à la retrouver plus tard. J'étais un peu embarrassé de l'avoir écrite si tôt et après...ben, je suppose que je l'ai simplement oubliée. ».

Il parle calmement et avec logique et je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Je peux sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Il est amusé.

Ce qu'il dit a du sens et je ne suis plus ennuyée, donc je continue, sur le même ton calme que le sien. « C'est juste que je déteste l'idée que tout ce truc aurait pu être évité. On aurait pu complètement éviter tous ces secrets, et les cachotteries, et le... karaoké ! Mon dieu Edward, le Karaoké ! ». Je recommence à m'emballer, m'écartant légèrement du câlin dans lequel il m'enveloppe et ma voix augmente de deux octaves.

« Chut. Bella. C'est OK. ». Il rit, me remet contre lui et caresse mes cheveux pour me calmer une fois encore. « Ce qui est important c'est que nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis content que tout cela se soit passé, car sans cela, je n'aurais peut être pas ressenti exactement ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant. Et honnêtement... ». Il me décolle, prend mon visage dans ses mains, fixant profondément son regard directement dans le mien. « … Je ne peux m'imaginer plus amoureux de toi, que je le suis actuellement, en ce moment. ».

C'est la première fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime. Même si 'éternité' le crie assez fort, que le fait qu'il soit allé sur scène le déclarer simplement et malgré que je l'ai ressenti à certains moments, c'est tout de même monumental de l'entendre dire par sa voix et de le voir sortir de ses lèvres.

Alors que je continue de le regarder, je sens mon visage s'emplir de ce rose vif qu'il aime tant et il le frôle amoureusement avec ses mains qui étaient encore situées sur mes joues. Je fais un sourire énorme et ouvre ma bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il m'interrompt avant qu'un seul mot puisse en sortir.

« ...et en plus, tout ça fait une putain d'histoire n'est ce pas Bella ? ». Il fait son sourire en coin à mon attention.

C'est exactement le même sourire narquois que celui de notre première rencontre. C'est le même que celui que j'ai vu apparaître un nombre incalculable de fois lors de ces sept derniers mois, et qui fait fondre mon coeur à chaque fois.

Et là, dans ce sourire, je vois mon futur. Je sais que peu importe ce que la vie fera apparaître ou jettera sur notre chemin, nous serons capable de faire face et de tout surmonter. Et comme nous l'avons fait depuis le début de notre relation, nous le ferons ensemble.

« Putain d'acteur. ».

Je lève les yeux, amusée par le fait ridicule qu'il aime le fait que ce soit une 'putain d'histoire'. Il me taquine, continuant dans mon bluff et rayonnant.

« Oh. Je sais que tu m'aimes. ».

Je lui dis de la voix la plus honnête et sincère que je peux faire, alors que mes yeux s'emplissent d'encore plus de larmes. « Oui Edward. C'est le cas. Je t'aime tellement. ».

Sur ces mots, il me saisit telle une mariée sur le seuil de la porte et m'embrasse passionnément, pour que le monde entier puisse le voir...

… et je n'ai pas besoin de regarder les alentours pour savoir que tout le monde, nous regarde et nous regarderait à compter de maintenant. Mais peu importe, car avec Edward à mes cotés, tout ce putain de monde s'efface dans l'oubli.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et maintenant mes chéris, le conte est fini.

C'était génial et c'était amusant.

J'ai comploté, j'ai manigancé, j'ai triché, j'ai planifié

et notre chère petite Bella a trouvé son pays des merveilles.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Voilà encore une histoire de fini, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont accordées leur confiance et leur temps. Ainsi que l'auteur, pour m'avoir confié une telle histoire à traduire...**_

_**Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de faire une review, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sinon, je regrette et je m'excuse de mon oubli. Et un bisou à tous les anonymes qui laissent des messages auxquels on ne peut pas répondre, mais le cœur y est !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
